


Love, Baseball and Ballet

by Drawinganimemaster



Series: Love, Baseball and Ballet [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of her mind Sapphire realizes that she shouldn't be here; feeling these things with her. Ruby was Lapis's crush and Lapis was her best friend; yet here she was kissing Ruby at Jasper's house party. And no matter how wrong she knew it was; Sapphire couldn't seem to stop. And she didn't want to. Mature content in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hop

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 1: The hop**

The loud clangor of the school bell sounded throughout the halls and classrooms. Students of all ages hurried in the crowed halls in an attempt to make it to twelfth period. It was the last class of the day, for most students, until the school day was out. A certain afro headed girl couldn't wait for the day to end.

It was finally Friday and that would mean…

"Losers," A short red girl slammed her Algebra two text book in front of two other girls. "We're going to the hop today!"

The purple girl cheered loudly from her wooden school desk. "Finally; I've been waiting all week for this,"

"You're not the only one Amethyst," A larger orange girl spoke from beside her in another desk. "Ruby and I have been practicing every day after school."

Ruby nodded with a grin. "Jasper has been helping me out with m-"

Their teacher, Mrs. Johnson, spoke up from her desk. "Ruby class has started; please go to your seat."

Ruby, facing away from her teacher, rolled her eyes and groaned. Jasper and Amethyst laughed at her childish display. The red girl gave them each a quick handshake before walking to the back of the class and to her seat.

She sat at the back with a table big enough for two. Rose Quartz was her class partner; a junior who was loved by all and known for her music. Her boyfriend Greg and she are a two people band; the school liked their music so much that they got to perform for prom last year.

Ruby sighed when she sat down and pulled out her notebook. "Hey Quartz," She mumbled without looking at the pink teen.

"Ruby how's it going?" Rose smiled; not at all affected by the girls attitude.

She, and the whole school, was used to it by now.

The red girl shrugged. "Fine I guess," She then smirked; pulling out a pen. "You've been to the hop right?" She finally faced Rose.

"No but I've heard about it…" Rose thought for a moment. "Isn't that where you and your team play baseball after school?"

Ruby's eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah; Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst and I basically live there."

"When we were in middle school I remember you all talking about it." Rose giggled uniquely.

Ruby grinned; now giving the girl all of her attention. "You know; my team and I are having a game today." She raised an eyebrow mischievously. "If you have time maybe you can come watch us play,"

"Really?" Rose smiled brightly. "That'd be awesome,"

Ruby chuckled; turning back to her notes. "The game starts at six so don't be late,"

"I wouldn't think of it," Rose grinned.

* * *

When twelfth period was over all of the students stood up and quickly excited the room. Ruby managed to catch up with Amethyst and Jasper on her way out. She bumped Jasper in the shoulder playfully.

"You guys can't go without me," Ruby grinned when Jasper shoved her back. "We are going to trash those Hawks today!"

Amethyst nodded from beside Jasper as they walked through the halls. "We totally are,"

"Especially with you classic homerun hitter," Jasper motioned to Ruby.

Amethyst spoke. "Seriously; what do you bench? Last time when you hit the ball it almost burst upon impact,"

"Years of practice and baseball camps." Ruby chuckled; pulling her backpack on tighter.

A shoulder slamming into her left one made the red girl come to a halt. Red eyes glared at the blue girl who had bumped into her.

"Watch where the hell you're going," Ruby spat out viciously.

The short blue girl, unfazed, smiled apologetically. "Sorry,"

"…" Ruby was about to yell when she saw Rose, Lapis and Pearl standing behind the girl.

She was friends with Rose; that meant she would have to go easy on the girl.

"You better be sorry," Ruby mumbled softly; turning around to catch up with her friends.

Soft blue eyes watched the girl run through the halls. Shaking her head; Sapphire turned around to talk to her friends.

"The nerve of that sophomore," Her friend Pearl huffed with her arms crossed. "Talking to an upper classmen like that."

Sapphire tried to keep the harmony. "It's fine Pearl, really."

"Besides," Rose spoke up from in between them. "Ruby isn't really that bad; she always lets me borrow her notes in class."

Pearl frowned. "How do you have class with her? We're juniors and she's a sophomore,"

"She, Jasper and Amethyst all had straight A's and they got moved up a class." Rose smiled brighter. "And even better; Ruby invited me to come watch her team play baseball at the hop!"

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "The hop?"

"That's just something they call it," Rose smiled. "And I've heard that Ruby is pretty good; want to watch their game?" She suggested.

Pearl scoffed. "Go to that sand trap? No way,"

"Well," Sapphire began to speak when she saw Rose look to the floor with rejection. "I want to watch."

She couldn't care less about watching a baseball game but if it mattered to her best friend then she would give it a shot.

"Me too," Lapis blushed. "Especially if Ruby is going to be there…"

Everyone in the school knew about her crush on the red girl; except for Ruby. But it wasn't her fault. Lapis never made any move to talk to her even in seventh grade when her infatuation began. All she did was stare at her with a dopey expression whenever they passed in the halls.

"What?" Pearl's shrill voice broke her out of thought. "Are you all really going?"

Sapphire sighed; sick of her friends constant complaining. "Well  _you_ don't have to come-"

"What choice do I have," Pearl mumbled as if they were all dying to know her opinion.

Rose nudged the skinny girl in the shoulder; a mischievous grin spreading on her chubby face. "Amethyst will be there…In uniform," Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Pearl blushed deeply. "…"

Sapphire always had a feeling that Pearl was crushing on the purple girl. Ever since they went to that one party at Jasper's place last year. The blue girl remembered seeing Pearl and Amethyst being really close during it but the next day at school they were ignoring each other. It didn't make any sense.

Then again Sapphire didn't really want to get into it. Pearl's business was her business; she wouldn't get involved.

"So it's settled!" Rose stood in front of them with a wide grin. "We're going to the hop!"

* * *

"You have to twist your wrist a little more when you throw that, short stuff!" Jasper shouted from across the field.

Ruby caught the ball that the orange girl threw at her; yelling back. "I'm just getting warmed up, relax."

It was five thirty exactly and it seemed like the whole school was at the hop. Ruby could recognize many of her sophomore classmates cheering them on from the bleachers. Everyone knew that today would be the game to see. They were going up against their rival team; The Hawks.

They have been practicing for this day all month and they were going to take advantage.

"You better be warmed up in a few minutes when the game starts," Jasper pulled her red cap from her belt and threw it on her head; she stretched her arms. "I'm all ready to go; I'm going to sit by the cheerleaders for a while,"

Ruby rolled her eyes; walking closer to her pitcher so that she wouldn't have to yell across the field. "Peridot isn't going to like that," She teased.

The red girl subconsciously glanced at Peridot who was practicing her throwing with Sadie. The green girl was a great part of the team and Ruby didn't need her quitting because of stupid drama with Jasper.

"Who cares," The large girl glared at the dirt covered ground. "If she wants to act like nothing happened between us then I'm going to talk to all the cheerleaders I want."

Ruby punched her in the arm. "I think you should talk to her…" She saw Jasper stare at her bewildered.

"Talk to her?"

Ruby stuttered. "I-I…I m-mean, talk to her about how many cheerleaders you're about to lay," She covered with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Jasper chuckled; slapping her on the back. "Man; I thought you were getting soft on me for a minute." She made her way to the dugout with the cheerleaders.

Ruby chuckled. "Never that…" Her laugh died down when her friend was out of ear shot.

The red girl sighed heavily and pulled her cap on tighter. Ruby, along with her team, was dressed in her home uniform. A red had, white tight pants, and a white jersey with the red words 'Crystal's' in the middle.

Ruby had her own personal black and white cleats. She wore black warrior paint under her eyes; two solid strips across her cheeks. She was number fifteen.

"Get your head in the game Rub's!" Amethyst came out of nowhere and hit her head with her glove. "The game is starting,"

Ruby shook her head and jogged next to the purple girl. "Yeah I was just stretching…"

"Yeah right," Her friend grinned. "You're thinking about someone…Who's the girl?"

Ruby laughed. "There is none…And there never will be,"

* * *

"Go Jasper!" Rose shouted loud from the bleacher.

She was sitting with; Lapis, Pearl, Sapphire and Lars had also decided to join them. He was there to watch his girlfriend Sadie play but along the way he caught up with them.

"When are they going to put Ruby in," Lapis groaned; watching Ruby practice her batting by the gate. "She's the only reason I'm here…"

Lars swallowed his cheese fries. "Good luck trying to get her attention; I heard she never dates because she is too focused on baseball."

"She just hasn't met the right girl." Lapis disagreed.

Lars shook his head. "No…I've heard that she's been with a lot of girls but just doesn't commit."

"Do you know her?" Sapphire challenged.

"W-well no…"

She frowned. "Then you don't know if she's really like that; don't spread rumors."

There was a loud cheer that caused them to look back to the field. Everyone was screaming 'Ruby' over and over again as the red girl walked up to the plate. Sapphire took in the calm look on her face; it was different then the angry one she saw in school.

She was different when she played baseball. It was like she was in her element and nothing could bring her down.

Ruby tugged her cap so that it was blocking the light from her eyes. Her vision fixed on the pitcher who prepared to throw the ball.

PING

Everyone stood up when the ball hit the bat. They all watched it fly over the players and past the gate; the crowd went wild. Ruby sprang into a slow jog along with her other teammates who were on the bases. Sapphire watched the Hawks sulk and through their hats to the ground in anger.

"Yeah Ruby!" Rose cheered; clapping loudly along with Lapis.

Sapphire felt a smile twitch at her lips; they had thrown Ruby into the air and were carrying her around the field. Her hands clapped together softly.

* * *

"You need a ride Sapphire?" Lars asked; shaking his keys about.

Sapphire shook her head. "I'm going to ride with Rose and Lapis."

"Okay," Lars got into his car where Sadie was sitting in the passenger seat. "Text me tomorrow to let me know about the pool party at Rose's place,"

Sapphire nodded before moving to climb into the back seat of Rose's car. Pearl was sitting in the front while Sapphire sat back with Lapis.

"The game was honestly decent," Pearl remarked. "Amethyst did a good job on the outfield." She sighed dreamily.

Rose grinned as she backed out of her park. "I knew you guys would like it! I went to tell Ruby how great she did at the game and somewhere along the way I invited her and her team to my house on Saturday,"

Lapis squealed causing Sapphire to cover her ears. "Ruby in a bathing suit,"

"You invited the whole team to our private pool party tomorrow?" Pearl frowned. "Do you even know who she's inviting?"

Rose nodded. "She's only bringing Amethyst and Jasper; they're her closest friends," She smiled brightly. "I want everyone on their best behavior tomorrow!"

* * *

"Are you guys staying at my place tonight or do you need me to drive you home?" Ruby asked; looking at them through her mirrors.

Jasper sighed; putting her beer into the cup holder. "I guess I can chill at your place tonight; my parents trust you so I'll just text them."

"Amethyst?" Ruby asked.

The purpled girl nodded. "Yeah I'll just tell your mom to call mines; they know you."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Ruby stopped the car when they came to a red light. "Rose invited us to a pool party at her place; we're going."

Amethyst groaned loudly. "Ugh no way…I don't even talk to her! Or her loser upper classmen friends,"

"You didn't have a problem talking to Pearl," Jasper teased.

Ruby grinned and also turned around to face the purple girl. "Who will be at the party…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not after what happened at that other party," The purple girl spread out on the leather seats.

Ruby gasped. "You said nothing happened you liar! Now you've got to tell us," She edged on.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone." Jasper smirked. "I told you guys about Peridot,"

Amethyst sat up and held her pinky finger out. "How about this…If any of us get into some kind of fling relationship we  _have_ to tell each other about it, deal?"

"Deal," Ruby and Jasper said in unison.

They all twisted pinkies. Ruby jumped when a car behind her beeped; she cursed under her breath and started driving. Jasper stuck her middle finger out the window to the person behind them.

"Jackass," The orange girl mumbled. "So what went down?"

Amethyst grinned. "I'll tell you guys when we get to Ruby's place but for now let's turn up the music!" She shoved herself to the front and blasted the music.


	2. Pool Party

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 2: Pool Party**

The three prodigy baseball players all sat in a circle on Ruby's white rug in the middle of her room. The television was playing That 70's Show but it was on mute at the moment. A dimmer light filled the room and they all sat clad in their pajamas; shorts and a shirt.

"Spill it chubby," Jasper said before taking a sip of her soda; they had ordered pizza.

Amethyst smirked deviously. "Well you guys know what Jasper's party was like last year. Tons of drunk people dancing on strangers and the music from Rose and Greg was blasting," She ate the rest of her pizza quickly. "I was totally bored and you two were busy doing stuff. Jasper you were probably fucking Peridot and Ruby I think you were flirting with some girls from Home World,"

"You never did tell us about that," Amethyst led on eagerly.

Ruby chuckled nervously. "I thought this was supposed to be about you and Pearl; don't change the subject."

"Yeah," Jasper shoved the purple girl. "We can talk about Ruby later but I want to know about you and Pearl!"

Ruby sighed; grateful for the distraction.

"Anyway I was bored and my can of beer had just ran out so I left to the kitchen to get more. But Pearl was just like sitting outside like a loser so I grabbed two beers and went to keep her company," Amethyst smiled. "She told me that Rose and Greg forced her to join them and Lapis totally left her to find some girl that she likes."

"We start talking and drinking. Let me tell you, she is not as much a prude like people think she is." The purple girl laughed. "I think it was because she was drunk but all of a sudden she starts pulling her clothes off and begging me to get into the pool. So I'm like sure and I toss of my shirt and pants and join her and…"

Jasper grinned. "You didn't," Her smile dropped to a scowl. "In my fucking pool!" Jasper tackled Amethyst to the ground.

"Guys my mom is trying to sleep," Ruby rolled her eyes as they wrestled on the carpet. "By the way; that still doesn't explain why you and Pearl never talk."

Amethyst shoved Jasper off and grinned at her red friend. "Let's just say her and I have a few secret meetings every…Day or two,"

"No fucking way!" Jasper was smiling. "That's my girl! Secret relationships are the best,"

The purple girl nodded. "Just don't say anything or make it weird around Pearl because she says she isn't gay-"

"But she keeps coming back for more," Jasper smirked.

The purple gem smiled with a shrug. "The best time was when she totally hijacked my shower in the locker room,"

"No way," Orange eyes went wide. "She's a freak…"

Ruby felt her stomach turn at their conversation and finally stood up to sit on her bed. They were her bestfriends but sometimes they were too much for her. They talked about girls like they were nothing but sex dolls and although Ruby has never really been in a relationship; she knew that it was wrong. But she wouldn't dare say that to her friends.

They'd just tease her. It was better to just go along and make up stories.

"That is the kinkiest sex I've ever had, hands down." Amethyst looked at Jasper. "What was yours?"

Jasper thought for a moment. "One time Peridot and I did it under the bleachers,"

"So romantic," Ruby whispered under her breath; she got into bed. "Wait…I thought you were done with Peridot," She was now interested.

Jasper crawled over to her sleeping bag. "After the game she threatened to fight this girl I was talking to and started telling me how she wanted to get back together," She pulled the flap over her. "If you call casual sex together,"

Amethyst also got into her sleeping bag. Ruby was about to close her eyes when the purple girl spoke.

"What about you Rub's? We know that you've had sex before," She grinned. "I bet you totally had a threesome with those twins,"

Jasper laughed. "Yeah you never tell us anything!"

"I never kiss and tell," Ruby lied. "But I promise to give you something good later but until then we should get some sleep for that party,"

Jasper smirked. "Maybe Amethyst and Pearl will get busy in the pool,"

"I hope so," Amethyst and Jasper laughed while Ruby sighed softly.

Why did she hang out with these girls?

* * *

Rose was in the kitchen with Pearl; they were preparing drinks for her guests. So far it was them, Sapphire, Lapis, Lars and Sadie. Lars was cooking burgers and hotdogs on the grill along with Sadie. Sapphire and Lapis were sitting on the pool chairs talking amongst themselves.

"You want me to what?" Sapphire was confused.

Lapis sighed. "I need you to get close with Ruby and then try and get her to like me; what's so hard?"

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" The blue girl groaned. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Ruby doesn't really like me…"

Lapis smiled. "Exactly why you're the person to do this; just get in close with her and put in a good word for me, please? You know how much I like her but I just get nervous."

"Welcome!" They heard Rose greet the guests from inside. "The pool is out back so make yourselves at home,"

Lapis turned to her again with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," Sapphire mumbled.

Ruby opened the screen door clad in swim shorts and a sports bra. Jasper and Amethyst had a similar attire. The red girl introduced herself to Lars and Sadie.

"You want a burger?" Lars asked; watching Sadie hand a hungry purple girl her food.

Ruby shook her head. "I'm trying to swim for a while first, but mayb-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Jasper had shoved her into the pool; Sapphire, along with the others, watched with wide eyes as Ruby surfaced to the top. She half expected the red girl to throw an angry fit bit was surprised when Ruby laughed.

"I'm not surprised," Ruby said simply; choosing to float on her back in the water. "Jump in guys; I thought this was a pool party!" Ruby called out with a grin.

And just like that Jasper and Amethyst jumped in. Rose watched from the kitchen with bright eyes; she turned to Pearl and asked for permission. When the skinny girl groaned out her acceptance Rose didn't hesitate to join them in the pool.

Lapis scoffed and tried to block the water that reached her in result of everyone jumping in. Sapphire rolled her eyes; what kind of varsity swimmer is afraid of water?

"Lapis, Sapphire," Rose said as she pushed her wet hair out of her face. "Join us!"

The swimmer shook her head. "I think I'd rather get a tan,"

"Oh," Rose looked away dejected before she smiled at the shorter girl. "What about you Sapphire?"

Sapphire shrugged and walked to the edge of the pool. "Okay," She jumped in; causing water to splash into Jasper and Amethyst's faces.

"Let's play volleyball," Ruby suggested; splashing Rose once more.

Rose laughed through the water being tossed at her. "Okay, okay," When Ruby stopped she looked at Pearl who was getting a burger. "Pearl, be a dear and grab us the volleyball."

Sapphire watched as Rose winked at Ruby.

Pearl handed Lars her food and grabbed the volleyball on the floor. She leaned down to hand it to Rose who was still in the pool. The pink girl took the ball but held firmly onto her wrist.

"Wha-" Pearl began.

"Now Ruby!" Rose shouted.

Ruby grabbed Pearl's other wrist. She and Rose then pulled the skinny girl into the pool. A large splash sounded when she fell in.

"Ambush!" Jasper laughed uncontrollably. "Nice one Rub's and R!"

Rose felt a since of pride when Jasper gave her a nickname.

Amethyst licked her lips; watching Pearl's clothes cling to her tightly. "Best party ever,"

"You dog," Jasper whispered to Amethyst. "You better hit that tonight,"

Amethyst smirked; probably thinking of ways to make it happen.

On the other side of the pool; Sapphire felt a smile tug on her face as Pearl answered them by splashing water at the two. She took note of how Pearl was actually wearing a real smile for once; Sapphire couldn't help but give Ruby all the credit.

"Alright alright," Ruby called out; holding her hands up in defeat. "I surrender; now let's play some ball!"

Rose swam to the other side next to Sapphire. "Ruby and I are team captains," She smiled. "Since you are my guest you get to pick first,"

"Thanks," Ruby pointed to her best friend. "Jasper get your butt over here!"

Jasper waved her hands in the air and quickly swam to her friend.

"Pearl," Rose smiled.

Ruby watched the skinny girl make her way to Rose. Her red eyes skimmed over who was left; Amethyst and that girl from her Honors Chemistry class. She bit her lip as she tried to think of her name.

"Sapphire," Ruby said when it finally came to her.

Sapphore felt her eyes widen but remained stoic.

"What?" Amethyst shouted. "You pick her over me?"

Sapphire couldn't blame her; she was shocked as well. She was pretty sure that Ruby hated her.

"Yeah but you're ass at volleyball so," Ruby shrugged; a smirk playing on her face. "Don't cry; Pearl is on your team...I heard she's good,"

Amethyst understood. "Thank you," She mouthed.

Ruby said nothing and held the ball up. "Let's play already!"

* * *

"We totally won," Ruby said; drying her curly hair with a towel Rose had given her.

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled non the less. "You totally cheated," She looked at the time. "It's going on seven; do you guys want to stay over and watch a movie or something?"

"I'm in," Jasper popped up and wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder. "How about we watch The Duff? I heard that movie is hilarious,"

Ruby grinned. "So did I," She looked around at the others. "That okay with you guys?"

Lars and Sadie nodded in agreement while Lapis stuttered out an incoherent response.

"Great," Rose looked around her living room. "Where's Pearl and Amethyst?"

Jasper let go of Ruby and sat on the single chair. "She just went to show Amethyst where the bathroom is," She lied quickly.

"Okay," Rose walked to her DVD player. "I'll just get the movie started; Ruby can you get some popcorn ready?"

Ruby wrapped her towel around her neck. "Sure thing Q,"

"Q?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

The red girl shrugged. "Your last name is Quartz and it starts with a q,"

Rose laughed softly. "I like it," She turned back to her work; getting Lars to help her.

Ruby walked into the kitchen that merged into the living room. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Sapphire leaning against the counter with a large towel wrapped around her.

"Hey," Ruby mumbled; grabbing three bags of popcorn. "Why are you just sitting in here by yourself?"

She watched the girl shrug. "It gets crowded in there and I needed some space,"

"Oh well; we're about to watch The Duff," Ruby tossed the three bags into the microwave carelessly; putting it on for two minutes. "Are you going to join us?"

Sapphire smiled softly. "Is that the movie where the girl finds out she's less attractive than her other friends?" She giggled.

"That's the one," Ruby teased her curls in the back. "Hey uh..." She looked at the girl across from her. "You did really good when we played volleyball today,"

"Thanks," Sapphire said softly. "But I only served it; you and Jasper did most of the work." She pointed to the microwave. "Popcorn is done,"

Ruby jumped and quickly took out the popped bags. Sapphire was quick to hand her two large bowls. The red girl placed the food into the bowls while Sapphire grabbed a cooler full of drinks.

"Hey I'll get that for you," Ruby grabbed the heavy box from the delicate girl.

Sapphire looked away from Ruby's arm muscles that strained at the sudden weight. She felt her face flush a little as she grabbed the popcorn. Sapphire could hear herself mutter a 'thanks' and felt her face heat up more when Ruby smiled at her.

They both walked out into the living room. Ruby took note of how Amethyst and Pearl were both here now; sitting together on a couch big enough for two.

"Popcorn and drinks," Ruby placed the cooler on the table and grabbed a Pepsi.

The group cheered and grabbed drinks; passing the popcorn around wildly.

Ruby looked around the room for somewhere to sit. Sadie and Lars sat on the floor with a blanket wrapped around them. Amethyst and Pearl were already on the smaller couch. The only place to sit was in between Rose and Sapphire on the long couch; Jasper was already sitting in the single chair.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ruby asked; looking at Sapphire.

Before the blue girl could speak Rose shoved Ruby down on the couch. "Ruby just sit here; the movies starting,"

"...S-sorry," Ruby whispered to Sapphire when she bumped into her.

Sapphire didn't seem to mind. "It's not your fault; Rose just really likes movies," She giggled.

Ruby felt herself laughing along with the blue girl; her red eyes remained locked on Sapphire long after the conversation had ended. Blue eyes were having the same problem behind long bangs.

"Haha ew," Rose chuckled loudly. "She looks so gross!"

The booming voice of Rose broke them from their staring contest. Ruby and Sapphire each blushed as they turned their attention to the television.

But unknown to Ruby and Sapphire; two sets of eyes had been watching their exchange. One being Lapis who sat on the other side of Rose and the second being Jasper.

* * *

The movie ended around nine thirty. Sadie and Lars had long since fallen asleep while the others stretched. Rose frowned; watching Jasper and Amethyst stand up.

"Wait where are you guys going," Rose asked through her yawn. "It's only-"

Jasper stopped her. "Nine thirty,"

"We have practice at six in the morning," Ruby got up despite how much she wanted to stay. "We already risked it by staying longer to watch the movie,"

Amethyst groaned; walking outside of the house without giving a proper goodbye. Pearl scoffed from the couch.

"Yeah," Jasper followed Amethyst but not before waving at them all. "The party was cool; we should all do it again sometime,"

Rose turned to the red girl when Jasper was gone. "What are you guys doing after practice, tomorrow?"

"Rose," Ruby smiled softly. "Jasper is throwing a party on Tuesday since we don't have school; you guys are invited of course...We'll see you then,"

"...Fine," Rose pouted. "Text me the address...Wait my phone is upstairs; Sapphire give Ruby your number for me,"

Ruby didn't know why but suddenly her hands were shaking when she handed Sapphire her phone. The blue girl typed it in quickly before handing it back to Ruby. Their hands grazed each other's briefly.

"I'll text you," Ruby gulped.

Sapphire just nodded.

"Okay well," Ruby looked away from Sapphire and pulled out her car keys. "I will see you losers on Tuesday,"

Rose walked her to the door. "Drive safe Rub's," She tested the nickname out but shook her head. "I think that's something only Amethyst can pull off; but I'll think of something,"

"Later Q," Ruby laughed; she got into the drivers seat and pulled out quickly.

When they made it safely off the street Rose closed the door and locked it; she smiled. "They are so cool,"

* * *

"That was fun," Ruby yawned out as she turned right towards Jasper's house; she was dropping her off.

Jasper smirked; turning to look at a knocked out Amethyst in the back seat. "I'm glad someone had some fun; I wonder what she and Pearl were doing in the bathroom," She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hmf," Ruby mumbled; trying to keep her eyes on the road. "We'll ask her at practice tomorrow,"

Jasper turned back around and addressed her smirk to Ruby. "Speaking of hookups, I saw the way you were staring at that girl...What's her name?" She picked her brain. "Sapphire?"

Ruby froze.

"Wh-who her?" Ruby scoffed. "It's nothing...Nothing is going on there,"

Jasper laughed. "But there will be soon, right? I mean I saw you get her phone number...I bet she'll be sending over those nudes soon,"

Ruby tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Hey, she's kind of hot in a cute way," Jasper added. "Send me those pictures when you get them," She opened the car door when they reached her house.

"..." Ruby shoved the gear stick roughly as she put it back into drive.

She didn't know why but everything Jasper had said made her furious.


	3. Plans

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 3: Plans**

"Good practice ladies," Coach Shard said as she walked into the locker room where they were changing. "But before you leave I have a few things to discus," She ignored their groans. "I know...I would like to get on with my weekend as well but the Principal demands that I address this,"

"As you all know; Tuesday the eight graders are having their dinner dance at the school so you guys have the day off," Coach Shard smiled when the girls cheered. "Quiet down girls...Now; most of you view this as a chance to party,"

Jasper patted Ruby on the back. "Hell yeah we're going to party,"

"Totally," Amethyst smirked; sitting next to her friends on the single bleacher.

Ruby remained silent.

"I just want you to be safe because we have a game the next day," Their coach pulled out a clip board. "But onto other matters; I already have my starting pitchers for the game...Peridot and Jasper,"

Ruby gave Jasper a high five.

Mrs. Shard continued. "So far my out fielders will be Emerald, Sadie and Amethyst." She bit her lip. "I have to add more people but you guys will surely be out there,"

"Nice," Jasper ruffled Amethyst's hair.

Coach Shard closed her clip board. "I still have to make a batting lineup but we have time," She smiled. "Alright you ladies are free to go; no practice Monday,"

"Yes!" Jasper cheered. "What are we going to do after school?"

Amethyst grinned. "Let's skip,"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded; grabbing her bag and bat. "We aren't doing anything in class that day so I can drive us to the beach or something,"

Jasper pulled on her shirt and tossed her dirty clothes into a bag. "That sounds great; we can invite Rose and her friends too," She locked her locker quickly. "They were pretty cool to hang with,"

"Alright I'll just text Sapp-"

Mrs. Shard interrupted her. "Ruby can I have a word with you?"

"...Sure," Ruby pulled on her hat and looked at her friends. "Wait by my car,"

They nodded their heads and followed the other players who were leaving. Ruby sat on the single bleacher and looked at her Coach; they were alone.

"As you know; we have a game Wednesday and I have you personally picked as one of my batters,"

Ruby grinned. "Thanks Coach-"

"But," Mrs. Shard said. "I don't know if I want you out on the field..."

The red girl frowned. "What? Why the heck not,"

Ruby knew she was one of the best players on the team; along with Amethyst and Jasper. Why would coach make her sit out even for a second? She kept her grades up, didn't get into any trouble at school and despite her temper she stayed calm on the field.

So what was the issue?

"You're great at pitching and even better at batting but on the field you're slacking. So until you get better," Her coach sighed. "You won't be getting any field time,"

Ruby stood up. "Coach this is crazy! I'm one of your best players and you're going to sit me out for something stupid like this?"

"It's not stupid! We almost lost last game because you almost tripped when you caught the ball-"

Ruby glared at her. "I still caught the ball,"

"But you didn't get her out," Coach Shard shot back. "The ball bounced on the ground and if you hadn't have slipped we would have had the ball five seconds earlier...And then that girl would have been out,"

The red girl took deep breaths. "So what...You want me to find a way to stop being clumsy or something?"

"Exactly..." Coach Shard took her keys out of her pocket. "Instead of cutting school to go to the beach why don't you practice on your footwork...I'm still going to put you in the outfield on game day, Ruby."

Her coach looked away. "But if I don't see improvement then I'll have to sit you out...It isn't fair to those who have been working hard all season,"

Red eyes watched the older lady walk away. When she was gone Ruby threw her bag to the ground and picked up her bat.

A loud bang echoed through the empty locker room as she hit a random locker.

* * *

"Wonderful work ladies," A tall and radiant woman spoke. "Remember; we have a recital on Thursday so I want you to memorize your steps and get in tune with your song,"

Sapphire packed her duffle bag with left over clothes that she had not worn.

She and Pearl were just about to leave ballet and head over to Rose's place. Their teacher Rainbow Quartz (Rose's older cousin), had been working them hard all week. A very important recital was coming up and there would be many agents there to watch them.

Sapphire and Pearl were two of the best dancers and due to that they were chosen to lead their own dances. Mrs. Quartz had already given them their songs to dance to and all they had to do was make up their moves for the show.

"Rose and Greg should be outside," Pearl walked over to her with a bag draped over her shoulder. "I don't know why she couldn't bring her own car and not his...Van," Pearl shivered.

Sapphire laughed softly. "We don't have cars so we can't complain."

"Ladies," They looked up to see their instructor walking to them. "I guess my baby cousin, Rosie, is picking you two up?"

Pearl blushed; looking any where besides her teachers face. "Uhm...Ye-yeah,"

"She's outside," Sapphire said simply.

In addition to having a small crush on Rose; Pearl also had a thing for her cousin. Sapphire thinks that Pearl just has a thing for all of the Quartz family. The skinny girl barely goes to Rose's house when her family is home because she can never form a sentence around the attractive family.

But out of them all she seemed to like Rose the most.

"She's a sweetheart, but I really came over to talk to you Sapphire," Rainbow Quartz said causing the shorter girl to raise an eyebrow. "Your dance is lovely but I feel like it doesn't compliment your song,"

Sapphire frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your song is about a rebel who has seen everything that life can throw at her but you dance like a timid girl who is afraid to break out of her comfort zone," Quartz smiled brightly reminding her of Rose. "So this weekend I want you to skip school and go out and explore; go to a wild party, get involved in a thrilling relationship or get your hands dirty! I know you can make this song come to life Sapphire,"

Quartz looked at the time. "You know what to do, kids. I have a date in an hour and I have to get ready but I'm going to be home to visit my aunt; will you guys be there?"

Sapphire remembered how Pearl got and shook her head. "Probably not,"

They said a few more words, mainly Sapphire, and walked outside to where Rose was waiting. Greg was sitting in the drivers seat while Rose took refuge in the passengers seat. Sapphire sat behind Greg in the back and Pearl sat on the other side behind Rose.

"Your cousin says hello," Sapphire said softly as Greg pulled out of the park.

The teenage boy flushed. "Rainy was there? I never get to see her,"

"She'll be home later tonight if you want to," Rose smiled, not noticing Greg shift his legs, as she turned around to her friends. "What should we do Monday? I don't feel like going to school; and I think a lot of people are going to skip,"

Pearl gasped. "We can't skip school!"

Just then Saphire felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the screen; there was a text from an unknown number.

_Hey Sapphire this is Ruby from the pool party. My friends and I were going to skip school and go to the beach if your friends wanted to come along._

"Ruby texted me," Sapphire mumbled; her heart was beating a little faster.

Rose squealed. "What are they doing tomorrow? They always have fun,"

Pearl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; but her eyes still wandered to Sapphire's phone curiously.

"They're skipping school to go to the beach and want us to come with them," Sapphire said.

Greg threw his hand up, the other one holding the steering wheel. "I'm in! Tell Ruby I'm in,"

"Me too," Rose gasped; pulling her phone out. "Let me text Lapis, Lars and Sadie to tell them what's up..."

Pearl looked at Sapphire. "Are you really going?"

"Just like Rainbow said Pearl." Sapphire smiled as she began to text Ruby back. "I have to get out there; this will be good for your dance too,"

Pearl sighed. "I guess I can hang out with Amethyst..." She blushed.

Sapphire said nothing as she texted the red girl back.

_S: Yeah we want to go with you guys; around what time?_

Ruby was quick to respond.

_R: At seven so we can beat traffic and bring extra clothes; we're going to the amusement park across the street from the beach later. Hope you like roller coasters:)_

Sapphire smiled.

_S: I do :)_

* * *

"They're in," Ruby yawned out from her spot on the couch. "I told them to bring extra clothes too for when we go to Six Flags,"

Jasper nodded; swallowing the baked chicken Ruby had cooked. "I'm guessing Greg will probably drive them right; in the van." She laughs.

"Yeah...How did he get someone as hot as Rose?" Amethyst said; throwing her magazine on the floor. "I'm bored; let's have a confession time,"

Jasper and Ruby couldn't help but grin. They had been dying to know what happened with her and Pearl last night at the party.

After practice they had driven to Ruby's house; her mother wasn't home and wouldn't be for a few hours. So the red girl cooked dinner for her mom and made enough for her friends to eat. They all sat in the living room; Ruby was on the long couch spread out, Jasper was eating at the island in the kitchen and Amethyst lie on the carpet across from Ruby.

"Alright then," Jasoer left her food to sit in the couch beside Ruby; she shoved the short girls feet out of the way. "You go first; what's up with you and Pearl?"

Amethyst smiled. "Well...She was looking nice at the pool party and I had on my best swim suit. So after we finished playing volleyball I asked her where the bathroom was and..." She smirked. "Let's just say that sink in Rose's house has a few cracks in it,"

"Oh my god..." Ruby gaped. "Wait hold on...Please please, tell me you didn't fuck during the movie,"

Jasper grinned when Amethyst remained silent. "They did! Pearl is so dirty man,"

"When the urge hits you then you have to do it," The purple girl shrugged; not at all embarrassed. "And she didn't mention Rose once; she just kept calling my name...But enough about me; how's Peridot?"

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, does she still have a stick up her ass?"

"Well something was up her ass," Jasper wiggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean,"

The red girl shuddered. "Wh-when?"

"Last night after the pool party when you dropped me off at my house," Jasper smiled. "I was about to go to sleep when I heard her tapping at my window; she just pushed it open and had her way...But then when I started talking about her missing me and stuff she got mad and climbed out the window."

Jasper sighed. "She's weird,"

"Well, what did you say after you guys...You know." Ruby urged.

"Umm, well after we had sex she started talking about how she wants us to get serious and date and stuff," Jasper smiled when Amethyst scoffed. "That's what I said! So I told her; girl I can't be held down and you're getting too clingy and then she got mad and left,"

Ruby's eye twitched.

"What?" Jasper tried to defend herself. "The girl has problems,"

The red girl shook her head. Sometimes she thinks that her friends are pranking her; pretending to be idiots. But the joke always goes on. And they wonder why they don't have serious relationships; they treat the only girls who like them like toys. To be used whenever they want them.

Ruby thought to herself.  _'If I was dating someone like, Sapphire maybe...I would treat her right and wouldn't put anyone before her.'_ She looked back to their text messages.  _'Maybe I can win her something at Six Flags tomorrow; like a cute red stuffed animal so she can think of me,"_

The red girl shook her head; there was no way that a girl like Sapphire would ever like her.

"Oh yeah," Jasper pointed to Ruby. "She is totally sleeping with Sapphire,"

Ruby turned her phone screen off and glared at the large girl.

"I'm not sleeping with her," Ruby rolled her eyes with a light blush on her face.

"But you will be," Jasper grinned. "You've been hiding your lays from us too long; but now that we know who is next we are on it,"

Ruby panicked.

"Yeah; we're totally going to wing girl it up for you tomorrow!" Her purple friend agreed.

Ruby had to stop this; Sapphire didn't need to be involved with these two. "Guys trust me when I say I'm taking care of it," She gave them a fake smile. "Leave it to me; I'll get her when I invite her to ride in my car alright?"

"What? No way I want t-"

Jasper interrupted Amethyst. "Ruby has game Am; more game than the two of us so just let her do her thing. We want to hear all about it though,"

"Of course," Ruby smiled weakly.

What had she gotten herself into?


	4. The Beach

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 4: The Beach**

It was six fifty when Rose and her friends arrived at the beginning entrance to the NJ Turnpike. That was the only way they could travel to the Six Flags in Jackson NJ which had an amazing beach right next to it. They all agreed to go to the Amusement park first and then to the beach; so they can have a bonfire when it got dark. Plus Jasper and Amethyst wanted to try and get some of the girls to skinny dip.

"Glad you guys could make it," Ruby said; leaving her two bestfriends in the car.

Rose grinned. "Are you kidding? I love hanging out with you guys; you may be younger than us but you and your friends know how to have fun," She pointed behind her where Sapphire and Peridot were leaning against Greg's van. "Do you mind letting Sapphire drive in your car? There is a lot of stuff in the back seat and Lapis is fine but those two are cramped."

"Oh sure but…" Ruby frowned. "Why can't they ride with Lars and Sadie?"

Rose sighed. "They don't want to third wheel and Peridot doesn't want to ride with you because of Jasper," She bit her lip.

"I didn't even know you were friends with Peri," Ruby smiled.

"She's in my cooking class," Rose shrugged. "And she called me crying about some jerk who she thought loves her doesn't," Ruby gulped at the realization. "I invited her so she can have a break but she seems tense now that she's seen Jasper; is something going on with them?"

Ruby shrugged; her palms getting sweaty. "No idea; Jasper doesn't really tell me about these things…Hey we should probably get going, right?" She waved at Sapphire to follow.

"Alright," Rose pushed it away; a smile blooming. "Let's go!"

Ruby got into the driver's seat and smiled softly when Sapphire got in beside her. She waited for the blue girl to buckle up before she caught up with Greg and Lars quickly. She snatched the Turnpike ticket and then let her window up.

"So," Ruby mumbled; looking at Jasper briefly. "Peridot is here,"

Jasper held her hands up. "I had no idea she was going to be here, Rub's! I didn't even know she knew Rose like that,"

"Me either," Ruby sighed out; pulling her shades on to block the sun. "But Rose said Peridot is heartbroken; some jerk really put a number on her, wonder who,"

Jasper shrugged; looking out to the road stubbornly.

"I don't understand how some people can do that," Sapphire said softly. "Just use a girl like it's no big deal…"

Ruby's heart called out to her; agreeing.

Amethyst chuckled; chewing on her trail mix. "See it like this, Sapphire." Ruby prayed for her friend to stop talking. "Why stay with one person when you can have all the girls you want? Peridot is just upset because somewhere along the way she caught feelings; when she already knew, by getting involved with the guy, they would never love her."

Jaspers eyes went wide. Love?

"You can't change a person's heart but you can sleep with them as many times as you want," Amethyst finished with a chuckle.

Ruby expected Sapphire to be disgusted but instead she looked interested.

"So you'd rather sleep with random girls," Sapphire tried to understand. "Rather than be with one person,"

Amethyst shook her head. "I can be with one person just as long as I'm getting something, you know?"

"What if you loved her?" Sapphire challenged.

Jasper and Ruby looked at the blue girl.

Amethyst frowned. "What…?"

"What if you loved her; not just for sex and the thrill," Sapphire began. "What if you just liked being around them, talking to them you know? Having those long night phone calls and just being honest with each other; putting everything out in the open," She glanced at Ruby briefly before turning back to the other girls.

Jasper scoffed; crossing her arms. "Please; there's no such thing as that one person who everyone is meant to be with," She glared at the other cars passing by. "That only happens in fairy tales,"

"Well…I believe in that," Sapphire looked at Amethyst. "Do you?"

The purple girl shook her head. "It's just another scheme from the government to make money off of us; like Valentine's Day,"

"What about you?" Ruby blushed when Sapphire turned to her; blue eyes filled with hope. "What do you think?"

Everything inside of Sapphire's eyes begged Ruby to be different than her friends.

"What do I think about love?" Ruby asked to draw some time.

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah, do you believe in true love and having that one special person?"

"To be honest; I've never really thought about it until now," Ruby confessed; despite her friends she never worried about the things they spoke about like sex.

It just never appealed to her. Talking and bragging about sleeping with someone; Ruby always thought it was an emotional experience that was to be shared with two people who cared deeply for each other. Not to be spread like a dirty rumor but to be cherished by those who owned the secret.

Sapphire challenged her once more. "Well now that you have…Do you believe it?"

"…Yeah," Ruby whispered; red eyes boring into baby blue before breaking apart when Ruby remembered she was driving.

But Sapphire kept watching her; a small smile growing on her face.

The blue girl turned the radio on. Trophies by Drake began blasting in their ears; Amethyst closed her eyes to sleep while Jasper bopped her head to the music while texting someone on her phone.

Ruby knew her friends would get on her case about what she had said but at the moment she didn't care. Sapphire was rapping along to the song in the cutest way and Ruby didn't want to be anywhere else.

She could deal with her friends later.

* * *

When they arrived to the parking lot it was nine thirty; it was about a two hour drive but it was sure to be worth it. The parking lot wasn't as crowded and they were able to find a park closest to the beach; because that is where they would be ending up. The walk to the entrance wasn't too far either.

"Alright," Rose said as they began walking. "We are all probably going to split up so let's make a time for us to meet at the beach,"

Lars looked at his watch. "Well it's nine now so how about we meet at the beach around five so we can swim for a bit,"

"Then we will have time to get the bonfire ready," Sadie added.

Greg groaned rather loudly (It made them question why Rose dated a sophomore like him). "Okay we'll meet at the beach around six, ugh…" He grinned when they reached the Amusement Park; he pushed Rose from behind. "Come on Rose I want to ride The Superman!"

Rose giggled loudly and allowed him to push her inside. "See you guys later,"

Lars and Sadie were quick to leave as well.

Ruby looked at her friends; she saw Sapphire talking to Lapis a good distance away. "Guys about what I said in the car…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know," Jasper grinned. "Just a way to get into her pants right."

Ruby stiffened.

"Yeah; I mean you're Ruby!" Amethyst chuckled. "Love isn't part of your dictionary,"

Jasper nodded. "She's going to take a while to convince, Rub's. But she's a junior and older than us so it will be worth it when you two are…Well you know," She winked.

Ruby would have blushed but she was too furious. How stupid could her friends get?

Blue eyes watched Ruby talk to her friends. Lapis sighed softly and looked to Sapphire and Peridot.

"Why do you even like Ruby?" Peridot groaned; starring daggers at Jasper. "She's probably a jerk just like her loser friends,"

Sapphire bit her lip; stopping her protests.

She wanted to tell them how different Ruby was from her friends. How there was something more to her than what they saw; but a part of her, the selfish part, wanted to keep the secret to herself. Lapis already had a crush on Ruby; Sapphire was sure that if she were to tell Lapis how sweet the girl can be then her crush would grow to something more.

Love maybe?

Sapphire felt her stomach turn.

"You don't know that," Lapis mumbled; turning to Sapphire with hopeful eyes. "Has she spoken about me?"

Sapphire shook her head. "No, sorry," She felt awful, but not really, for what she was about to say. "I can hang out with her today and try and bring you up…"

She was such a bad friend.

"Great idea," Sapphire had to look away from the smile Lapis gave her. "Peridot and I will be walking around; you put in a good word for me," She winked; pulling her cranky friend along.

Sapphire sighed and walked over to the trio of baseball prodigies. Her bad mood was tossed aside when Ruby smiled at her but it didn't seem as bright as usual; was something going on?

"Hey; you're hanging out with us?" Ruby asked. "Don't you want to be with your friends?"

Sapphire smiled. "I'm making new friends," Sapphire bit her lip; she hoped she hadn't said that in a flirty way.

"Okay…" Ruby smiled none the less; blushing softly. "Well we were just about to get on the Nitro,"

Amethyst nodded; pointing to it on the map. "That should be a good starter right?"

"Sounds good," Sapphire agreed.

"Then let's go!" Jasper started jogging to the roller coaster.

The other three followed behind her closely as not to get lost.

* * *

Ruby was beyond upset. She was seething with anger.

Everything had been fine in the beginning until Jasper and Amethyst decided to be jerks. They had their heart set on making her and Sapphire hook up. At first they were all having a good time; riding on all of the rides twice and even going to the arcade for a while. But somewhere along the way; her friends got impatient and wanted her and Sapphire to get together already.

So they sent her and the blue girl over to the concession stand to buy them two hotdogs and two sodas. But when they bought the food, guess what? They were gone; leaving Ruby, and an amused Sapphire, standing in the middle of the park looking like idiots.

"Some friends," Sapphire joked; trying to ease the tension.

Ruby sighed; looking down at her hotdog. "Well we better not waste this food…Since we bought it with our own money and all," She bit into her dog.

"These are the best hotdogs I've ever tasted," Sapphire said in between bites. "…So hey," She took a sip of her drink as she and Ruby walked around aimlessly. "You're not dating anyone right?" Sapphire wanted to know for Lapis and herself.

Ruby almost chocked on her food but managed swallowed it down. "Uhm…Ye-yeah I'm not, why?" She couldn't help but stutter; Sapphire made her nervous.

 _'Does she…?'_  Ruby thought briefly.

"Well my friend has a crush on you-" Ruby felt her heart sink but she listened anyway. "And she wanted me to talk to you-"

Ruby threw her trash in a nearby garbage can when she finished her hotdog. "Wait a minute. Why is she using you to talk to me?" She scoffed. "Why can't she say it to my face?"

"I know," Sapphire finished her food as well. "She says she's nervous but she really likes you…"

Ruby faced Sapphire. "I don't date cowards, Sapphire."

"Then what kind of people do you date?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow confidently.

Ruby licked her lips that suddenly felt chapped compared to Sapphire's moist ones. "W-well…I have no idea," She sighed out; speaking honestly. "I'm not like my friends, Sapphire. I don't sleep around and I've never had a real relationship before,"

Sapphire smiled.

"Me either," She looked away at a random red stuffed animal; trying to distract herself. "I mean I still believe in finding that person but I honestly haven't even had a first kiss," She blushed. "And people call Pearl a prude; at least she's kissed someone before…So embarrassing,"

Ruby grabbed her arm. "It's not," Her eyes looked into soft blue. "I haven't really…You know?" Ruby blushed; asking Sapphire for her help.

Sapphire understood; her own blush rising when she explored intense red eyes.

"My friends think I have done all this stuff but it's all for show," Ruby looked away. "I've never kissed, made love to or even dated anyone…And my friends expect me to be some kind of big shot you know?" Sapphire felt her heart soar. "It's just nice to be honest with someone for once and not have to worry about them laughing at you,"

The blue girl smiled softly. "If you ever need someone to be honest with you can just give me a call; I won't make fun of you," Sapphire bit her lip and giggled. "I guess we're both prudes, huh?"

"Yeah," Ruby laughed; looking down at their hands. "I uhm…S-saw you looking at that stuffed animal by those metal cans; I can win it for you," She blushed.

Sapphire felt something flutter within her as she tightened her grip on Ruby's hand. "…Okay,"

"Come on," Ruby whispered as she pulled her along.

Jasper and Amethyst watched the two from a far distance; not able to hear what they were saying. But they smiled when they saw the two run away with their hands locked.

"We are the best wing girls ever," Amethyst grinned.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah; now let's get everything ready for the bonfire,"

* * *

When six o'clock came around everyone was gathered at the beach except for two. Rose kept glancing at her watch and looking around in case she saw the two she were looking for.

"Where are Ruby and Sapphire?" Rose complained. "We can't start without them,"

Lapis patted her pink friend on the back. "Relax; they are probably on their way here and got stuck in traffic. Let's get some firewood while you guys get the food and matches, okay?"

"Let's get the food," Amethyst said eagerly.

Jasper shrugged. "We're getting the food; can you guys get the matches and chairs or something?"

"Yeah," Sadie smiled. "We can use these logs as seats; let's find some matches," She pulled Lars with her.

Jasper looked at Peridot. "You want to come with us?"

"No," She scoffed.

Amethyst groaned; pulling the larger girl along. "Ugh whatever; just let her watch the site,"

"Fine," Jasper huffed. "I hope Ruby is having a better time than I am,"

Red eyes watched from a distance as Jasper and Amethyst walked away from the site. Ruby sighed softly before turning to face Sapphire. Despite how evil her friends were being today; their plan wasn't such a bad idea. She and Sapphire had grown closer than she ever expected.

They each had a new understanding for the other.

"Do you want me to put your bear in my trunk?" Ruby asked; looking at the girl in front of her. "You're riding back with me right? Or do you want to go home with Rose?"

Sapphire smiled; hugging the red bear closer to her. "I'm going with you of course," She followed the red girl to her car.

Sapphire tried to remind herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Ruby said it herself that Lapis would have to say it to her face that she was crushing on her. The swimmer hadn't even spoken one word to Ruby; how could she like her? She couldn't; not the way Sapphire was beginning to.

"Just remind me that Red is in here, okay?" Ruby said; using the bears' name that Sapphire had given it.

Sapphire nodded. "Thanks," They started walking over to Peridot who sat grumpily on a log. "Hey Peridot,"

"What…" Peridot groaned out; rolling her eyes at Ruby. "What are you doing with, that?"

Ruby was held back by Sapphire. The blue girl had learned about her temper quickly when some guy spilled his soda on Ruby's shirt by accident. Sapphire was sure that the red girl was going to snap his neck.

But she calmed down when the blue girl spoke softly to her. Sapphire took pride in that.

"Ruby!" Rose snatched Ruby away from Sapphire. "I was looking for you; now we can start the bonfire!"

* * *

The fire lit up the dark beach. Each teenager sat on a log big enough for three; each person had a marshmallow roasting on the fire. They were making smores.

Rose, Greg and Peridot sat together on a log in that order. To their right were Lars, Sadie and Lapis; across from them were Amethyst and Jasper. And on the last log were Ruby and Sapphire.

"Today was fun," Rose smiled; pulling her fluffy sugar snack out of the fire. "I like this group,"

Lars nodded with a grin. "Yeah; and tomorrow we're all going to Jasper's party!" He handed Sadie a napkin. "You and your friends throw the best parties,"

"How do you do it?" Sadie asked.

Jasper shrugged. "We have Rose and Greg for our band to keep people entertained," The couple grinned; ready to rock out for tomorrow night. "Amethyst is a party animal aka the bum; she just brings the booze and food,"

"Which is important," Ruby offered her friend a smile; Sapphire shoved her playfully and whispered a 'be nice'.

Amethyst simply held up her middle finger.

"And Ruby; god bless her soul," Jasper smirked. "She gets all of the people to show up; she knows a lot of people,"

Ruby shrugged. "I do but what is your job Jasper?"

"Her job is to be a jerk," Peridot mumbled out bitterly.

Jasper rolled her eyes; sick of Peridot's bull. "Do you have a problem with me or something?"

Ruby and Amethyst glanced at each other.

"I do have a problem with you!" Peridot raised her voice. "I'm sick of you acting like your all high and mighty when you're just a dog!"

Jasper smirked. "You didn't have a problem with me last night," She winked at Peridot.

Lars chocked on his snack. Greg and Rose just starred at them with wide eyes.

"Did you know…?" Sapphire whispered.

Ruby nodded softly; hoping Jasper wouldn't say or do anything cruel. She knew how her friend could be.

"I hate you,"

Jasper flinched but responded rather quickly. "If you hate me then why did you come crying to me late at night; begging me to take you back-"

"Jasper," Ruby warned; watching Peridot begin to tear up.

Jasper ignored her. "Then you had the nerve to sleep with me and then get mad when I say I don't want anything to do with you,"

"You led me on!"

"You led yourself on!" Jasper shot back. "You know what I'm about,"

Peridot released a single tear before she turned and ran away; embarrassed. Lapis glared at Jasper before running to find her friend.

Ruby tossed her water onto the fire. "This was fun," She said sarcastically. "Rose I'm sorry for everything; today was fun but I think we all have had enough,"

"I…I understand," Rose huffed; looking to where Peridot had ran. "I should probably follow her but honestly…I don't really like her," She giggled.

Ruby felt her eyebrow twitch. "W-what? But you invited her here!"

"To be nice, doesn't mean I actually like her," Rose bit her lip. "She's kind of a spaz; and honestly that was between you and her Jasper…She shouldn't have brought it up if she wasn't ready for a fight,"

Jasper grinned. "Thanks Q,"

"I love when you guys call me that," Rose squealed. "The party is still on guys; I'll see you three tomorrow night at nine,"

Sapphire moved closer to Ruby. "I'm going to ride with Ruby so I won't see you until then,"

"I see," Pink eyes brightened. "I'll see you guys later then; you too Lars and Sadie."

Without another word she pulled Greg with her to where Peridot went.

LINE BREAK

"Shut up," Ruby laughed; Sapphire and Amethyst were laughing as well.

Jasper smiled from the back seat of Ruby's car. "I mean it Rub's; I think I'm in love with Rose…She is so cool,"

"You should see her cousin, Rainbow Quartz," Sapphire grinned. "Turn right Ruby," The red girl nodded; making a sharp turn before the light could turn red.

Amethyst nodded. "She does ballet and you know what they say about flexible girls," She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I have to meet that girl," Jasper grinned. "Hey Sapphire how do you know her cousin?"

Sapphire glanced at Ruby; blushing. "I do ballet with Pearl; Rainbow is our instructor,"

"Y-you do ballet?" Ruby flushed; not knowing exactly why.

Amethyst laughed; not noticing Ruby's behavior. "So you're kind of flexible too right?"

"I have been doing it since I was four," Sapphire looked at Ruby. "So I'm pretty flexible."

Ruby suddenly felt really hot. She's never felt this hot before; it was strange but not unwelcomed.

"There's my house," Sapphire pointed to the white house in front of them; Ruby parked her car. "Thanks for the ride, Ruby. It was nice to meet you guys again; I see why Rose was so drawn to you. I'll see you at the party tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!" Jasper shouted; pulling out her phone. "Prepared to get drunk, ballerina,"

Amethyst laughed. "Yeah; see you later Tinker bell,"

Sapphire sighed at the nickname. It was only a matter of time before they came up with something to call her.

"…Uhm," Ruby watched Sapphire open the car door. "I'll walk you to the step,"

Sapphire blushed and just nodded softly. Ruby ignored the way her friends winked at her and grabbed the large red bear out of her trunk. She walked beside Sapphire with the red bear in her hand.

"Nice house," Ruby mentioned; looking up at Sapphire who stood an inch higher than her on the porch. "Oh and here is, Red…" She carefully handed Sapphire the bear.

Sapphire smiled. "Thanks," She glanced behind Ruby where her friends were watching them. "They're watching…I bet they'd go crazy if I invited you inside," She joked.

"Yeah," Ruby laughed a little. "Or if you kissed me…" It was meant to be a joke but Sapphire felt her breath hitch.

The blue girl tugged at the teddy bear nervously. "What are we doing? Are we…"

"I don't know," Ruby admitted. "I've never done this before but I know that I've shared things with you that I haven't with anyone else and…" She sighed. "I won you a freaking bear, Sapph."

Sapphire chuckled.

"And I kind of got red so it would remind you of me," Ruby bit her lip at the confession.

She hoped that Sapphire wouldn't find that creepy.

"Well I was supposed to be getting you to like my friend but," Sapphire smiled. "I think I've fallen for you by accident." She looked down at Ruby's lips.

Ruby felt her heart flutter. "Really? Me too," She looked up at plump lips; bringing her eyes back to light blue ones. "I really want to kiss you…But there a two problems; I don't know how-"

"We can learn," Sapphire leaned in; she could feel the younger girls breathe on her lips.

Ruby leaned away; catching Sapphire by the shoulders when she kept leaning forward. "And I don't want to do it in front of those perverts," She motioned to Amethyst and Jasper.

Sapphire pouted.

"But how about I call you tomorrow, before the party," Ruby held her hands. "And we can do something…"

Sapphire leaned her head on hers. "I'd like that," She placed a soft kiss on Ruby's left cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow so don't forget to call me,"

"I won't," Ruby smiled; she waited for the door to close and for the lights to turn off. "Good night," She whispered; placing her hand on her left cheek.

"Why is she just standing there," Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Amethyst shrugged. "I think she has a lady boner…"


	5. Simple Things

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 5: Simple Things**

Ruby had stayed the night at Jasper's house along with Amethyst. They had gone to sleep as soon as they got home; to Ruby's pleasure they were too tired to question what happened with her and Sapphire. When they woke up it was around eleven in the morning; Jasper had the house to herself. Her parents were on a business trip.

Since the party wasn't starting until nine; they were just hanging out in Jaspers room while Ruby alerted people about the party. Jasper lay on her queen sized bed, probably texting some cheer slut, and Ruby and Amethyst lay in separate sleeping bags.

"I'm closing my pool if Pearl is going to be here," Jasper said; not taking her eyes off her phone.

"That's fine," Amethyst shrugged with her eyes closed. "We'll find somewhere else."

Jasper growled. "You better not,"

Ruby had long since finished inviting people to the party. A few of them would respond with an 'okay' or 'party time' but Ruby ignored them. She was only focused on texting someone else. Ruby smiled when Sapphire texted her.

_S:_ _Good morning :)_

_R: Morning :) I'm going to pick you up around one, okay?_

"Who are you texting?" Amethyst asked.

Ruby looked up to find purple eyes looking back at her; her phone vibrated again. "The people about the party; you know how those freshmen can be,"

"Oh yeah," Amethyst chuckled; closing her eyes again and trying to fall back asleep.

Ruby looked down at her phone.

_S: That's good with me. Where are we going?_

_R: Want me to teach you how to play baseball?_

Ruby bit her lip. Did Sapphire plan on them going out on a real date? She didn't want to disappoint her. Just as Ruby was about to text her again; Sapphire answered.

_S: I'll bring my cleats from when I played Little League :D_

Ruby felt her heart flutter.

* * *

When one o'clock came around Ruby made up an excuse to get away from her friends; telling them that she was going to the hop to practice her batting; which wasn't a total lie. She was going to play baseball; but with Sapphire.

The blue girl was wearing a black shirt, black shorts and her cleats. Ruby had on a plain white shirt, long black baseball pants and her practice cleats; along with her game cap.

"Welcome to the hop," Ruby gestured to the sandlot. "This is where I live."

Sapphire smiled; she dropped her bag somewhere by the gate. "I've been here before, Ruby…So what are we going to do?"

"First I'll teach you how to pitch," Ruby handed her a baseball and pointed to the target. "Now, as you know I am an okay pitcher right? My expertise lie in batting more than anything but in baseball it isn't just about batting; everything is just as important as the other,"

Sapphire nodded. "It's kind of like ballet…"

"…How?" Ruby asked; not offended but intrigued.

"Well," Sapphire shrugged. "In your dance everything is important and nothing overshadows another; it's all about how you deliver and how you connect with your song as well as the crowd. You need to find an equal balance; if you do too much of one thing then it all comes crumbling down,"

Ruby nodded. "Exactly…So, when you pitch it's all about form," She gave an example; leg raised high above her stomach and arms pulled above her head. "The catcher will most likely call it so you have to pay attention to them too; Amethyst is usually my catcher," She shrugged.

"You guys have such a close relationship," Sapphire admired. "It really shows out on the field."

Ruby grinned. "That's the idea. No matter how much they can be jerks; they're my friends and have my back." The red girl handed Sapphire the ball. "You try,"

"Okay,"

* * *

"You really weren't that bad," Ruby said sheepishly; packing her bag with her baseball equipment.

Sapphire sighed in exaggeration. "Ruby, I almost hit two windows; I suck." She pulled her bag over her shoulder. "How are you so good at this?" Her eyes sparkled as if they wanted to know the hidden secret.

"Well I know it's crazy but," Ruby built up the suspense, looking around as if it were a secret. "…I practice," She grinned at the pout Sapphire wore. "Don't take it too serious, Sapph. I've been playing my whole life and I've gotten better just like you've been doing ballet; and I bet you're amazing," Ruby said softly; pulling the other girl out of the sandlot.

Sapphire bit her lip. "Do you want me to take you to my dance studio?"

Ruby stopped walking and looked around at her incredulously. The blue girl looked away; she half expected Ruby to laugh in her face but all she felt was a rough hand gripping her chin. Her face was forced to face the red girl's once more; soft red eyes reassured worried blue.

"You have a studio?" Ruby asked after the silence; she watched Sapphire nod still a little bit unsure.

"It's not mine personally but Rainy gave me the keys to the building so I can work on my dance," Sapphire said; rambling out another sentence. "A-and if you don't want to be seen there with me because of your image th-"

Ruby scoffed; reaching for the blue girl's hands. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you; I just don't want my stupid friends messing anything up." She tried to explain.

"I know," Sapphire smiled. "I've met them and they are…Perverts," She deadpanned. "But I know you aren't like that so I won't let them cloud my judgment of you,"

Ruby smiled. "Thanks." Red eyes glanced at her phone. "Right now it's going on three o'clock and the party starts at nine but Jasper needs me back around six; so you have me for three hours."

"Does that mean…" Sapphire was trying to keep her smile down but she was just too excited.

Ruby grinned. "I'll go with you to the studio," She groaned when a thought came to her mind. "But I will not wear tights,"

"What?" Sapphire laughed out baffled. "Ruby; you're wearing tights right now!" She pointed to Ruby's baseball tights.

Ruby glared at her. "Hey, they are well fitted baseball pants-"

"Their tights,"

The red girl opened her mouth but nothing came out. Sapphire giggled when the girl simply turned to walk to her car; not even bothering.

* * *

"This is my sandlot if you will," Sapphire smiled; hands stretched out wide as she walked into the single practice room. "I have to get dressed in the bathroom across the hall; you're already wearing…" She saw Ruby glare at her. "Fitted pants; so you should be fine just take your shoes off,"

The red girl watched Sapphire walk out of the room with her changing cloths. Ruby sighed aloud when the door closed and walked around the room; taking it all in. It wasn't very much; just smooth wood floors and a stupid bar along the mirrored walls.

She never thought that she'd be in a place like this but it was important to Sapphire so she would be supportive.

"What is this even for," Ruby mumbled as she walked towards the bar; leaning her body against it lazily as she stared at her reflection.

Her mind wandered back to what her coach had said. About how she needed to find a way to be more graceful on the field or she would be benched the rest of the season. Ruby tightened her fists; there was no way she was going to let some stupid freshmen take what belonged to her.

Although with the game slowly approaching and she was running out of ideas. Not like she even thought of any. She was too distracted with the party and keeping her friends away from Sapphire.

Ruby smiled softly to herself. The ballerina was the only good thing that had happened over break and she didn't want to screw it up. For some reason the other girl actually seemed to like her back; or at least she hoped she did and Ruby wasn't reading her wrong.

The door to the private studio suddenly opened behind her. "Alright I'm ready," Sapphire's voice called out; the sound of her bag hitting the floor echoed in the room.

"Cool," Ruby turned around to look at the girl.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her outfit.

Sapphire was wearing a cool white leotard with blue tights that fell into her white ballet shoes. Her blue hair was pulled up into a messy bun; allowing Ruby to see her normally hidden facial features. Her long bangs remained where they were but her light blue eyes still peeked through tiny cracks.

The natural beauty was a little too much for the red girl.

"First thing we should do is stretch," Sapphire walked over to the bar where Ruby was. "Wouldn't want to pull anything,"

Ruby tried to shake out the butterflies that flew around inside her stomach. "O-okay, should I do my normal baseball stretches or-"

A cute laugh interrupted her. "Those won't do very good," Sapphire kicked her right leg up and onto the bar easily. "Well for me it won't," She mumbled; leaning her whole body into the stretch.

Ruby felt her face flush when her eyes began to wonder to the slope of Sapphire's leotard where her collar bone was revealed. She admired the soft looking skin and chastised herself when she glanced down at the smooth curve of Sapphire's subtle breasts; she looked away.

 _'Don't be like your friends,'_  Ruby repeated inside her mind over and over again.

She mirrored what the other girl was doing and felt a stretch somewhere in her hamstring.

"So what are you going to teach me," Ruby asked; breaking the silence as her blush retreated.

Sapphire grinned at her in the mirror. "What do you want to learn?"

"I don't know," Ruby chuckled nervously. "This isn't really my thing; I can't really hit anything with a bat in here without getting into trouble,"

The blue girl still smiled. "Well ballet can help you in baseball too," Sapphire switched legs so she was facing away from the red girl. "It helps you with your balance." She said absentmindedly.

Ruby scoffed; causing the other girl to glance back at her. Sapphire could literally see the gears turning in Ruby's head as the girl dazed off into the mirror. Not really focusing on anything but her thoughts.

Sapphire bit her lip. "What is it?" She saw Ruby look at her. "What are you thinking about?" She stopped stretching and leaned against the bar; Ruby did the same.

"It's just my stupid coach; she says that I'm not graceful enough on the field," Ruby rolled her eyes; crossing her arms at the memory. "Coach says if I don't get better then I won't get any field time; which is stupid because I'm one of the best players on the team." She huffed out; feeling her temper rise again.

She needed to punch something.

"I know what you mean," Sapphire confessed; the red girl wanted to disagree. "My instructor criticized my dance; saying that it wasn't relating to my song very well."

Ruby glanced at the girl who was now looking away. "What is the song about?" She asked softly; now forgetting about her own troubles.

She hated to see Sapphire like this.

"Something about some girl who has seen everything that the world can throw at her," Sapphire tried to explain. "She said my dance was too careful when it should be out of control or something. That's why I agreed to hang out with you and your friends yesterday; to help me get in touch with my dance."

Ruby was confused. "B-but…How is hanging out with us, helpful?" She tried to understand.

"You all live an exciting life; throwing wild parties, skipping school and going to the hop. I thought it would help with my dance,"

The red girl frowned. "Is that why you're hanging out with me today? For a dance," Ruby couldn't place this strange feeling in her chest.

Betrayal?

"Well yeah," Sapphire was quick to add. "B-but I also wa-wanted to see you…The things I've talked to you about were honest and from me; not for my dance." She continued when Ruby remained silent. "An-and when we were at Six Flags I meant every word about how you can come to me whenever you need anything. O-or when you dropped me off at my house an-"

Ruby smiled at her. "You're rambling,"

"Sorry," Sapphire sighed heavily. "You make me nervous." She whispered to herself.

Ruby, blushing, pretended she didn't hear her; not wanting to embarrass the girl anymore.

The blue girl watched as Ruby moved in closer so that their shoulders were touching. Sapphire's face flushed; taking comfort at the warmth that Ruby gave off.

"Well; we both have a similar problem that can easily be solved." Ruby began. "I need to get more controlled on the field and you need to live life and get dangerous. So I'll help you do that and you teach me ballet so that I can become graceful," Her red eyes met with soft blue. "What do you say?"

Sapphire bit her lip. "When is your game?"

"Tomorrow," Ruby looked at her hopefully.

The blue girl sighed. "We have a lot of work to do," She shrugged. "But I guess I can just teach you the basics; that should get you by for one game,"

"Alright cool; when is your dance recital?" Ruby asked.

"Thursday around six," Sapphire said.

Ruby nodded. "I can help you; when you get to the party tonight just look for me," She paused; scratching the back of her neck. "Can you not tell my friends about this though?" She didn't need them teasing her.

Sapphire felt her heart sink.

"Oh yeah sure of course," She nodded. "And don't tell any of my friends either about the baseball thing." She knew how they could get.

It wasn't like she was embarrassed to be seen with the red girl; her friends were just crazy. Pearl already didn't like Ruby and Rose would just try and find ways to get them together. And there was also Lapis; she already spoke for herself.

Ruby nodded; feeling strange about how Sapphire didn't want anyone else to know. "I won't,"

The red girl marveled at how different things had just become. The other night seemed like they were sure about how they felt and now it was like they were dodging each other. What went wrong?

Ruby mentally went through their entire conversation; trying to see where she messed up.

"Well let's get started," Sapphire moved away from her and towards the middle of the room.

Ruby nodded. "Okay,"

Suddenly she wasn't as excited anymore.


	6. Party

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 6: Party**

"I think I did pretty well," Ruby bragged; making a left turn at the green light.

Sapphire giggled into her hand; gathering her things when she saw her house approaching. "You were okay. The steps I taught you should help you with your balance at the game tomorrow," She placed her hand on the door handle when Ruby's car came to a stop.

"I hope so," The red girl sighed; messing with her curls in the back of her head. "If I do bad-"

"You won't," Sapphire interrupted her. "Just relax and don't think about it too much; I'll be on the bleachers cheering for you," She placed a soft hand on the other girls broad shoulder.

Ruby flushed at the gesture but smiled at the words Sapphire spoke. The blue girl had a strange way of making her feel safe; like she could tell her anything.

"…Thanks," Ruby mumbled; watching Sapphire glance down at her lips. "…Sapphire-" She began; inching a little bit closer to close the gap.

Sapphire parted her lips and moved in as well. Her eyes trained on the soft looking red lips before her; she closed her eyes.

Instead of seeing darkness she saw the face of her best friend; Lapis.

"…" Sapphire snapped back quickly. "I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered out, feeling trapped, as she watched Ruby slowly open her eyes again.

The red girl smoothed out her puckered out lips and sighed. "No it's my fault I shouldn't have tried to kiss you; of course you don't feel that way about me I s-"

"No!" Sapphire shouted, winching when Ruby jumped back in shock. "I-I do feel something for you and I want to kiss you, I really do." She sighed out the last part dreamily. "But Lapis-"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Who,"

"What the-" Sapphire stared at her nonplussed. "My friend, with the blue hair, she has a crush on you. She was at the pool party!"

How could Ruby not notice Lapis? There were only six people at that party.

"I have never heard of her," Ruby shrugged; not really caring. "And I was probably too focused on you to notice her."

In her defense; that last part slipped out.

Sapphire fought down the butterflies; she shook her head. "No see; you can't keep saying things like that,"

"Like what?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

Sapphire tugged on her hair. "Things that make me want to kiss you!" She exclaimed; losing her patience. "I want to kiss you because of your passion for baseball; I love how your eyes light up when you speak about it and how calm and relaxed you look on the field. The way you pretend to be so tough in school but in reality you're just a big sweet heart," Ruby blushed; looking at the girl across from her.

"But I can't," Sapphire resigned in defeat. "I can't because it would be going behind my best friends back and I won't do that to her," She opened the car door. "I'm sorry," She repeated.

Ruby reached out; but her seatbelt held her back. "Sapphire-"

"Just…I'll see you at the party," The ballerina closed the door before Ruby could respond and ran up to her house.

She watched Sapphire unlock her door and go inside; not even sparing another glance. Ruby looked down at her hands and clenched them tight.

"Damn it," She slammed her fist into her car horn; not even feeling the pain that began to fester.

Her eyes were painfully red as hot tears began to fall down her face. This was a feeling she had never felt before; she could deal with anger. That was what she was used to but at this moment she couldn't find it in her to be angry, no.

She was heartbroken.

* * *

Ruby locked her car door and walked up the steps that led to Jasper's house. She didn't leave Sapphire's place until her tears stopped. She tried to remove the evidence of her crying but it was still a little bit noticeable; the white part of her eyes were a soft red and the bags under her eyes would make it obvious.

She sighed, ready to face her fate, and lifted her hand to knock on the door. But before she could knock Amethyst opened the door wide.

"Ruby it's about time you got here; Jasper is blowing a fuse," Amethyst exaggerated; pulling her in by her bag strap.

Jasper popped her head up from the couch; rolling her eyes. "I am not, blowing a fuse; I just need her to help us set everything up." She motioned for Ruby to come closer. "Rose and Greg should be here in a little bit to prepare the stage for when they sing and junk," The large girl sat up and stretched. "I need you to-"

Jasper frowned.

"Why are your eyes red," The larger girl grinned; Ruby sighed heavily at the teasing that was sure to come. "You weren't practicing; you were getting high!"

She opened her mouth to protest but she realized it would be better if she just went with it.

So Ruby nodded sheepishly; going along with the lie that was given to her. "Y-yeah I just needed a break…" She placed her bag on the floor. "I'll set up the drinks for you."

"Good idea," Jasper finally stood up. "Amethyst help me clear the couch to make room for a dance floor."

Ruby heard her friend groan as she walked into the kitchen. "Ugh, work,"

"…" Red eyes glanced down at the dozens of beer and liquor bottles; Ruby sighed.

She didn't feel like having a party.

* * *

Sapphire slumped further into the back seat of Lapis's car. They were on their way to Jasper's party; her, Lapis and Peridot. Rose and Greg were probably already there, jamming it up, and maybe Lars and Sadie as well.

The time was ten o'clock; Peridot insisted on being late so Jasper wouldn't see her. But Sapphire didn't really understand why she was going if her and Jasper had a falling out; it was insane.

"Why do you like her," Peridot's shouting broke Sapphire out of her thoughts.

Lapis smiled. "She's just; amazing." Sapphire rolled her eyes; she didn't even know Ruby.

Not the way she knew her.

"Tonight is the night I approach her," Lapis explained her plan. "I'll offer her a drink and chat it up; Sapphire will you be there to help me out?"

Sapphire smiled weakly when her friend looked at her through the mirror. "Of course,"

She felt sick to her stomach. Lying to her friend like this; it wasn't fair. She didn't mean to fall for the red girl, lord knows she didn't, but she couldn't help herself. Ruby was so kind to her and even shared something with her that she's passionate about; baseball.

Sapphire also shared ballet with her; and Ruby didn't laugh or mock her like others did. She just accepted it and even tried it out. Ruby was different; from her friends, the players on her team and every person she had ever met.

And she couldn't even do anything about it without feeling guilty.

"Her house is trashy," Peridot mumbled bitterly.

Sapphire looked up when the car stopped in front of Jasper's house; the smell of booze and sweat touched their nostrils. She opened the door and the musk grew stronger; she resisted the urge to cough as they walked towards the open door. Strobe lights and loud music greeted them; along with over a hundred teens their age dancing around in the small space wildly. In the heat of it all she recognized Greg's voice through the microphone as he sang on the stage.

**_Some,_ **

**_Say I have no direction_ **

**_That I'm a light speed distraction_ **

**_That's a knee-jerk reaction_ **

Sapphire walks inside behind Lapis and Peridot. The voice of Rose joins into the song when Greg finishes his verse.

**Still,**

**_This is the final frontier_ **

**_Everything is so clear_ **

**_To my destiny I steer_ **

"Sapphire," Lapis pulls her towards the wall where it is less crowded. "I want you there when I approach Ruby." Her friend grins; Sapphire rolls her eyes behind her heavy bangs. "But first I need to find her,"

Sapphire sees this as an escape. "I'll check the kitchen,"

Her friend brightens up. "Good idea," Lapis shoos her away before looking at Peridot. "Now; after I find Ruby I'll help you get revenge on Jasper,"

Sapphire tunes out of their conversation and gratefully takes her leave.

* * *

**_And as the solar wind blows through my hair_ **

**_Knowing I have so much more left to share_ **

**_A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere_ **

Ruby takes a sip of her water and nods her head to the beat. Her red eyes are trained on the couple on stage; Amethyst even has taken interest beside her against the wall. They watch as Rose pulls the microphone up to finish the final verse; everyone is in awe.

**_I fly like a comet_ **

**_Soar like a comet_ **

**_Crash like a comet_ **

Greg and Rose finish together.

**_I'm just a comet_ **

Ruby, along with everyone else, clapped her hands when the song finished. Greg grabbed his girlfriends hand as they bowed to the crowd. Amethyst shouted out a loud cheer; clearly a little drunk even though the party just started.

"Man they're good," Amethyst took three gulps from her beer bottle; burping. "I hope they play that other slow song next; I love that song," She said; slurring her words slightly.

Ruby sighed; watching her drunken friend try to stay standing. Whenever they threw a party she was always in charge of Amethyst; Jasper was too busy keeping her guests happy.

"I like that song too," Ruby mumbled; watching Greg pull the mic closer to him as he spoke.

"Hey guys I'm glad you enjoyed our song; but we will be taking a short break," Greg ran a hand through his long flowing hair. "In the meantime you guys dance to the radio music and have a few drinks; we'll be back," He grinned when the crowd cheered.

Red eyes watched Greg mummer something to Rose before walking off the stage. Ruby waved him over.

"Nice song," Ruby complimented; happy to speak to someone who wasn't drunk.

Greg grinned; grabbing a beer from the drink table beside them. "Thanks, hey Amethyst," He nodded at the girl.

"Sup Gregory," Amethyst laughed at the face he made; he hates that name.

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "H-hey Greg can I talk to you for a moment," She asked. "In the backyard,"

"…Sure," Greg frowned; following her outside.

Blue eyes watched Ruby and Greg walked out of the house.

* * *

Ruby closed the screen door as she and Greg walked outside and into the backyard. The teenage boy sat down in one of Jasper's lawn chairs; the red girl sat beside him in another chair just like it. Her red eyes took in the oval shaped pool before them; trying to voice what she wanted to say.

"Greg," She began. "I asked to talk to you because I know you won't make fun of me when I bring it up,"

He nodded; still confused but willing to listen.

She sighed. "I have a thing for Sapphire…"

"…Like you have a thing  _with_ her?" Greg raised an eyebrow. "Like the way Jasper had a thing with Peridot and then left her heartbroken?"

Ruby shook her head. "What? No-"

"If you do then I can't tell you that I won't come looking for you if you hurt her," Greg challenged; eyes narrowing. "Sapphire is a cool person and I won't let yo-"

"I like her!" Ruby shouted into the empty backyard.

Greg closed his mouth and looked at her, shocked. He took in her tired expression as she tried to explain what was going on.

"You like her?" He was skeptical. "B-but you, Jasper an-"

Ruby growled. "I'm not like them damn it," She was sick of people comparing her to Jasper and Amethyst. "I don't go around sleeping with random girls and breaking their hearts; I've never even kissed anyone before." She thinks about how she came close to it though.

"…Those are all rumors," Ruby goes on when he says nothing. "I'm not an asshole like Jasper and I don't use girls like Amethyst does…I actually respect Sapphire," She looks away from him. "And I want to be with her but-"

Greg speaks; his voice is hard and cold. "You're embarrassed of her,"

"Of course not," Ruby scoffs as if that was the most idiotic thing he has ever said. "…Sapphire, before we were close, was supposed to get me to like Lapis-"

"Lapis," Greg asks. "Lapis likes you." It finally hits him. "Lapis likes you, and she and Sapphire are best friends so Sapphire feels guilty for getting involved with you."

Ruby nods; glad to get this off her chest. "Which is stupid; Lapis has never said one word to me. She just can't call dibs and expect Sapphire to back off," She sighs. "I tried to kiss her earlier today but she couldn't go through with it and stormed out of my car; I don't know what to do."

"You really like her, huh?" Greg smiled.

Ruby groaned. "So much that it hurts," She recalled her tears that she had shed earlier.

Greg looked at her and came to a decision. He stood up; throwing his half full beer bottle into Jasper's pool.

The larger girl wasn't going to like that.

"I think you should talk to her," He held his hand up when Ruby began to speak. "Just try it; I can see that you really like her and you're nothing like your friends…" Greg grinned; his eyes lighting up mischievously. "You go talk to her while I play a special song just for you two; you know set the mood," He winked.

Ruby laughed softly. "You're such a nerd; how does Rose deal with you," She stood up. "Oh wait; she's a nerd too,"

"You know it," He dragged her inside. "Come on you have five minutes before I start the song,"

Ruby stopped him when they reached the kitchen. "Whoa; I have to find her first," She leaned against the counter. "I'll give you a sign."

"…Whatever," Greg settled; walking backwards out of the kitchen. "You have thirty minutes before I start the song anyway; but for now I'll distract the crowd,"

"Thanks," Ruby mumbled when he left.

She turned around and tossed her drink into the trash. Her hands shakily turned on the faucet; warm water traveled down onto the palms of her hands. Ruby brought up water that was cupped between her hands and splashed it into her face; she was a nervous wreck.

The last time she spoke with Sapphire it seemed as if the girl wanted nothing to do with her. What if she didn't want to talk to her.

Ruby shook her head of those thoughts; she grabbed a paper towel to dry her face.

She was being ridiculous. Of course Sapphire wanted to talk to her; she basically felt the same way right? She's just too worried about what Lapis would say.

Ruby scoffed; mumbling something along the lines of  _'stupid'_ and  _'ruined my life'_.

"Hey," A soft voice called out to her.

The red girl scoffed when she saw who it was. "…Hey Lapis," Ruby grabbed an empty cup and filled it with water. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping Peridot a secret from Jasper?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?" Lapis asked; looking over the girl before her.

Ruby shifted; uncomfortable as the other girl checked her out carelessly. "Amethyst and I saw her talking with Pearl,"

Which is probably where Amethyst is right now; she shuddered.

"I won't tell don't worry," Ruby mumbled.

It would be more fun to have Jasper find out for herself.

Lapis smiled. "Thanks; I bet Jasper would freak out if she saw Peridot here," She bit her lip. "I've never, uhm, had a chance to talk to you until now…But I know that Sapphire has,"

"…Yeah," Ruby blushes at the thought of the shorter girl and just how deep their conversations went. "She has."

Lapis grinned. "So she told you about me? Right,"

Ruby could see this going bad fast; she tried to stretch the truth. "Yeah I guess," She took a sip of water. "Just stuff about how you're a varsity swimmer and stuff."

"Did she tell you about my crush on…you?" Lapis asked softly as she stepped closer.

Ruby laughed nervously and scooted further away. "She might have mentioned it…" She swallowed; looking for an escape. "But…why now?"

"I don't…"

"Why are you telling me that you have a crush on me now?" Ruby asked angrily. "I mean you've been in my school since we were children but all of a sudden you have feelings for me,"

The swimmer narrowed her eyes. "I was shy! What do you expect me to do; make conversation with a total stranger?"

Sapphire did.

"You know what; it doesn't matter," Ruby shook her head. "Because I have someone who cares about me and I care about her too and I'm not going to let you ruin it anymore."

Lapis frowned as she tried to understand. "What are you talking about?"

"…" Ruby laughed; walking past the taller girl. "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way; there's someone else I care for," She closed the door behind her.

Lapis clenched her fists and her breathing became heavy. Ruby belonged to her and no one would get in the way.

* * *

Sapphire sighed heavily as she found Peridot leaning against the wall near the stairs.

"Where's Lapis?" The blue girl asked.

"I saw her walk into the kitchen a few seconds ago," Peridot spoke. "Are you going in there?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Get me a beer,"

The short girl agreed and walked towards the kitchen. She shoved past the drunken teenagers as she fought to get to the kitchen on the other side.

She places her hand on the door but pauses when she looks through the window on the door. Her blue eyes watch as Lapis advances onto Ruby; she looks away.

It was only a matter of time before it happened. She had already pushed Ruby away and Lapis deserved to be happy; they deserved each other.

Sapphire grabbed two beers from the cooler beside her and walked back over to Peridot; fighting past the crowd. She tossed the taller girl her drink and popped hers open.

"I didn't know you drink," Peridot raised an eyebrow.

Sapphire ignored her and took a big gulp. The liquid burned as it traveled down her throat and left a warm feeling in her stomach when it dropped. It left a nasty taste on her tongue but she continued to drink.

It helped her forget.

* * *

Ruby looked around frantically as she searched for the other short girl; where was she?

"Yo," Jasper finally showed herself as she wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder. "I saw you talking to Lapis in there; are you sleeping with her and the ballerina?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

The red girl bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm not involved with Lapis; I don't like her,"

"She is kind of annoying," Jasper agreed; sipping her beer. "But what about Sapphire," She asked.

"I was just looking for her; help me out, I can't really see past this crowd." Ruby hopped on her tippy toes as if to prove her point.

"Short people problems," Jasper chuckled; she looked around the crowd as she took another gulp. "Psh!"

Ruby jumped back when the bigger girl spat her beer out onto the floor. She waved her hands around in an attempt to dry them; some of it had gotten on her.

She glared at her friend. "Jasper what the hell,"

"Peridot is here!" Jasper pointed; her face scrunched up in a mixture of anger and confusion. "How did she get in," She made her way over to the green girl.

Ruby watched bemused as Peridot caught sight of Jasper and quickly ran away through the crowd. She chuckled when Jasper slipped on the rug by the door when Peridot ran outside. The large girl was mumbling under her breath and didn't seem to give up; she ran outside to follow Peridot.

She shook her head and looked at the stage where Greg was; they had just finished playing a song that had the crowd dancing. He glanced over to her and gave thumbs up; she sighed.

Her eyes moved towards the staircase.

She froze.

On the staircase was Sapphire and she was drunk. The ballerina was leaning heavily on their classmate, Sour Cream, as he led her up the stairs; grinning mischievously. Red eyes narrowed and Ruby tossed her cup on the floor and barged through the crowd; shoving people with amazing strength.

"What are you doing?"Ruby shouted over the bumping music; her hand gripping the stair railing tightly.

The white haired teenager simply shrugged. "Just going up here to have some fun," He was obviously high.

"I don't think so, buddy." She snatched Sapphire by the arm and shoved him down the stairs.

Already disoriented, he stumbled down the stairs easily. He groaned and lay on the ground; preparing to sleep it off.

"Lemme go," Sapphire swatted at her chest weakly. "I don't need your help," She slurred her words and struggled to stay standing.

Ruby scoffed; holding her up by the waist. "You obviously do, Sapph. That loser was about to take advantage of you," She frowned. "I didn't even know you drink,"

"I don't," Was her reply.

Greg's guitar played loud in her ear as he started the song. Ruby helped Sapphire up the stairs; wanting to get her somewhere quiet. Even though they were higher up in the house Greg and Rose's voice still traveled to them.

**_What can I do, for, you?_ **

**_What can I do, that, no_ **

**_One else can do?_ **

**_What can I do, for, you?_ **

**_What can I do, for, you?_ **

"Let's go in he-" Ruby quickly covered her and Sapphire's eyes. "Gross man; go do that somewhere else!"

Amethyst looked behind her where Ruby had opened the door. The purple girl was on top of an upperclassman; a thick blanket covering them.

"This room is taken Rub's," Amethyst didn't seem to be stopping what she was doing; the girl beneath her was still moaning below, oblivious. "Take Sapphire and find another place," She turned back around to take care of the unknown stranger.

Ruby had a pretty good idea who it was.

She shut the door, eyes still closed, and shuddered when she heard a voice (sounding a lot like Pearl) call out Amethyst's name. Her blush was hot as she opened the next door cautiously; Jasper wouldn't like what's going on in her room right now.

The room they entered was where they usually hung out whenever they spent the night. It was equipped with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a mini fridge, flat screen TV and a long dresser. Jasper only used it when they came over.

Ruby carefully sat Sapphire down on the bed.

**_I hadn't planned, on_ **

**_Finding you, quite_ **

**_This entertaining_ **

**_I like your band_ **

Ruby could briefly hear some drunken idiot shout 'woo' as she searches the fridge for water.

**_And I like your song_ **

"Here drink this," Ruby hands her a water bottle from Jasper's mini fridge. "It'll help."

Sapphire takes two sips before closing it and handing it back.

**_I like the way,_ **

**_Human beings play;_ **

**_I like playing along!_ **

**_Woa-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Woa-oh_ **

"Do you want to tell me why you decided to get drunk?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence (as quite as it could get with the loud music). "It can't be for your ballet recital." She joked.

"I saw you talking to her." Ruby frowned. "Lapis," Sapphire contributed.

Ruby chuckled. "Oh yeah, she's such a pain."

**_What can I do, for, you?_ **

"Look if you want to be with her I'm fine with it." Sapphire whispered; her voice on the brick of breaking. "I mean she likes you an-"

Ruby stopped her; grabbing both of her hands. "Will you stop it? I don't like her-"

"I know but she likes you an-"

"But I like you!" Ruby shouted; eyes softening when Sapphire gapes at her. "…I like you Sapphire not her. I thought I've made that clear by now, I mean," She shook her head. "I told you something that I've never told anyone, I've showed you the real side of me, I took you to the hop and I did ballet! Ballet Sapphire; I wore tights for you,"

The blue girl bit her lip. "I thought they were fitted baseball pants?"

"Their tights and we both know it," Ruby mumbled; watching a smile fall on Sapphire's face. "Is that a smile I see?" She grabs her chin softly. "It is,"

Sapphire leaned into the touch. "So,"

"So," Ruby mocked her playfully. "Your smile is beautiful…" Her thumb ran over Sapphire's bottom lip; smudging her lip gloss on her finger.

**_What can I do, that, no one else can do?_ **

Sapphire leaned in slowly; her eyes trained on the other girl's lips. Ruby's shaky breath ghosts across her top lip.

"…I really want to kiss you," Ruby stutters; her lips trembling as she tries to speak. "B-but you're drunk an-and I don't want to take advantage of you-"

Sapphire grabs her by the back of the neck. "I'm not that drunk,"

She shoves her face towards her until their lips finally touch. Ruby whimpers at the feeling of soft plump lips grazing against hers. Sapphire sighs, moving her lips against Ruby's surprisingly soft ones; her hands move to pull the red girl closer by her neck.

Ruby groans; hesitantly placing her hands around a slim waist as she kisses back eagerly. Her red eyes flutter when a wet tongue traces her bottom lip; begging for entrance. She parts her lips and allows the warm tongue to slip past.

When their tongues meet they both let out a soft moan; too far in the kiss to notice.

In the back of her mind Sapphire realizes that she shouldn't be here; feeling these things with her. Ruby was Lapis's crush and Lapis was her best friend; yet here she was kissing Ruby at Jasper's house party. And no matter how wrong she knew it was; Sapphire couldn't seem to stop.

And she didn't want to.


	7. Morning After

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 7: Morning After**

"I'll take you home," Ruby whispered; her forehead resting against Sapphire's. "You're going to have a killer headache and we have school tomorrow,"

"My parents can't see me like this…" Sapphire wrapped her arms around broad shoulders lazily. "Can you carry me? I'm about to pass out,"

Ruby picked her up effortlessly, bridal style. "Then text your parents and say you're staying at Pearl's or something and you can stay with me. My mother is at work and won't be back until Thursday."

"Mhm," Sapphire trailed off; drifting off into a deep sleep as she leaned her head against Ruby's chest.

The red girl sighed softly as she walked out of the room; being careful not to hit the blue girl's head. Ruby cringed when she passed by the room Amethyst was in; they were still at it, their voices being muffled by loud music as she reached the steps. She quickly noticed that Greg and Rose were finished with their song and walked over to the stage.

"Rose," Ruby shouted over the music.

Her friend's eyes widened. "Is Sapphire okay?" The junior ran to the edge of the stage and rested on her knees in concern.

"Yeah; she got drunk an-"

Rose gasped. "Sapphire doesn't drink!"

"I've noticed," Ruby chuckled softly. "But uhm; she said her parents can't see her like this so can you call her parents and just say that she's at your place. I'm taking her to my house because my mother is out of town,"

Rose looked her up and down as she decided. Ruby itched in her spot as the pink woman continued to observe her; she couldn't blame Rose. She had just recently met Ruby a few days ago; for all she knew Ruby could be a rapist or something.

After a few more seconds Rose hummed. "…I trust you not to do anything," Rose approved. "Make sure she gets some sleep; we have a Physics test tomorrow and she's already studied but she needs a good rest," She grinned when Ruby nodded. "Alright I'll see you at school."

Ruby waved goodbye before she shoved passed the crowd and made her way outside. She took in the fresh air; glad to be away from the stuffy dance floor. Ruby walked to the curb where she parked her car and unlocked the door; placing Sapphire in the back softly so that the girl was spread out on her back.

"Ruby," The red girl jumped; quickly closing the door and turning around to face Jasper. "Are you leaving already?" Her larger friend frowned.

The short girl nodded nervously. "Y-yeah I'm pretty tired and we have a game tomorrow, so…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"I guess but don't you want to take Amethyst with you?"

Ruby swallowed; not wanting to be the one to say this. "I heard Amethyst and Pearl…Together," She sighed when Jasper shrugged. "In your room Jasper, they are having sex in your bed right now-"

"What!" Jasper shouted. "First Peridot and now this? Aw man I got to go," She turned around and ran back inside.

Ruby sighed; looking in the back to make sure Sapphire was safe before getting in the driver's seat.

* * *

Sapphire's light blue eyes opened slowly; looking around the unfamiliar room. There was a small open window to her left hanging over a long mahogany dresser cluttered with perfume bottles and baseball trophies. To her right was the door leading out of the room and what appeared to be a walk in closet in front of her on the other side of the room.

The bright skies outside the window let her know that it was morning. Sapphire sat up, wincing, when her head started pounding.

She looked down at the white bed sheets that weren't hers and frowned. "Wh-where am I?"

Memories of the party flashed through her head in broken pieces. Loud music from Rose and Greg, Lapis getting on her nerves and a beer bottle in her hand. She shoved the sheets away in disgust when she remembered getting roaring drunk; having a horny Sour Cream lead her up the stairs in Jasper's house.

She looked down at her cloths from last night, relaxing but still feeling jittery. She had no idea whose house she was in.

A clacking sound was heard down stairs in the mysterious house. She could faintly smell eggs and bacon; she kicked her legs over the edge of the bed and walked out of the room barefoot on the soft carpet. Her hands gripped the side of the wall trying to keep her balance.

She continued down the hallway until she reached the stairs, descending slowly. On her way down her gaze was captured suddenly on a picture in a golden frame. A child, around the age of six, stood with who appeared to be her father on a baseball field. The girl was grinning brightly; she and her father wore the same genetic facial expression.

The girl and her father were both in matching white uniforms. His arm was around her neck and the child's was around his waist.

"That's my dad," Sapphire jumped; looking down the stairs to see Ruby smiling softly below.

Sapphire couldn't hold in her sigh of relief when Sour Cream was not the owner of the house, no. Just the girl she was crushing on who she wasn't supposed to have feelings for; the same girl who probably carried her home drunk.

The ballerina started shaking; who knew what she said or did.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you; come on," The red girl grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the picture.

Sapphire let Ruby lead her to the stool at her kitchen island table. She looked at the dirty cooking tools in the sink and a bowl filled with batter remains. A glass, filled with apple juice, was placed in front of her; but not without a coaster.

"Rose told me that you had to test today so I wanted to cook for you," Sapphire's heart melted when a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon was placed in front of her. "Plus breakfast food helps with hangovers." Ruby grinned; sitting across from her at the granite table.

Sapphire sighed; not having the courage to look at the girl. "Look, Ruby, I'm so sorry about last night…I swear I never drink and I was just angry a-"

"Hey," Ruby grabbed her hand across the table. "Don't worry about it; before anything else you and I are friends and I've got your back," She rolled her eyes. "And I had to stop Sour Cream from bringing you to an empty room and…" She waved her hand lazily.

The blue girl shuddered. "Thanks for stopping that," She picked up her glass with her free hand.

Ruby just smiled and went to eat her food. Sapphire was about to follow when a memory from last night came to her. A deep blush rose to her face.

 _'I kissed her,'_  Sapphire gasped; she shakily placed her full glass back onto its' coaster.

Ruby raised an eyebrow; watching juice spill out from the sudden movements. "You okay?" She quickly used a napkin to clean the spill.

"Y-yeah…No no, not really," Sapphire shook her head. "I just thought about last night and how you carried me upstairs and then I tried kissing you but you pulled away but then I pulled you back and then we…"

"Kissed?" Ruby finished; looking amused at the girl's rambling. "Yeah we did…"

Sapphire groaned; tugging her hair in annoyance. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that,"

"Oh," Ruby pulled her hand away.

The blue girl grabbed it quickly. "N-no that's not what I mean," She tried to rephrase it. "I wanted to, I really did, but Lapis likes you a-"

Ruby scoffed. "I told you I don't care about her," Ruby leaned over her food so that they were inches apart. "I like you," She closed the gap, proving her point, and pressed their lips together.

Sapphire closed her eyes automatically and leaned in. Brushing her lips against baseball player's slowly; savoring the kiss while it lasted. A soft giggle passed through her when a wet tongue ran over her bottom lip.

She pushed Ruby away lightly by her shoulder. "No tongue; I didn't brush my teeth yet,"

"So," Ruby grinned; placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "But I guess you're right, so eat your food and then brush your teeth so we can finish." She winked playfully.

Sapphire blushed; picking up her fork and knife to cut her pancakes. "I didn't know you could cook," She ate one of the sliced pancakes and moaned. "Ruby, these are so good!"

"I make the best pancakes in town," The red girl smiled; picking at her eggs. "But seriously I have to know how to cook; whenever Jasper and Amethyst are over they eat everything in my house. So therefore I had to learn to make things from scratch," Her eyes softened. "And my father taught me a thing or two,"

Sapphire finished swallowing before speaking. "Was that you and your father? In the photo,"

"…Yeah." Ruby mumbled. "He uh, taught me and my friends how to play when we were younger. Before then this town didn't have a baseball field so he kind of built one; that's why it's called the hop." A soft smile formed on her face. "When my dad was younger people used to call him rabbit because of his big ears and teeth; so the hop seemed necessary,"

Sapphire smiled. "That's so nice; you two must be really close."

"We were; he uh died a few years ago when he was in the army," Ruby stood up with her plate that was still covered with food. "Now it's just my mother and I." She turned around and started washing her dish; dumping her leftovers in the garbage disposal.

Sapphire, not very hungry any more, stood up. "I'm sorry to hear that,"

"It's fine, Sapph, he died serving his country." Ruby felt arms wrap around her waist; Sapphire was leaning her head on her shoulder. "It's fine really," Her face flushed at the feeling of her breasts against her back; knowing that it wasn't intentional.

"I still feel bad," Sapphire sighed; her breath tickling Ruby's ear.

Ruby giggled, turning around to face her. "Don't feel bad, it's fine…Now," Her gaze fell to the girls lips. "Go shower before we're late," She flicked water at the long haired girl.

Sapphire flinched, making the red girl snicker, before she wiped the water off her face.

"Fine," Sapphire gave her one more kiss before backing away; she pointed to her unfinished food. "Wrap that up for me so I can eat it later."

Ruby nodded. "Yes m'am,"

Sapphire grinned and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Her instincts led her to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She leaned her back against the door and looked around; admiring the salmon colored walls and the soft white carpet beneath her toes. Her hands blindly locked the door before she grabbed a random towel from the rack and undressed.

The towel was thrown over the shower door as she got inside and turned the water on; making sure it was warm enough before she let the faucet loose. A sigh escaped her when it collided with her tight muscles; this was just what she needed.

Her blue eyes, now visible under wet parted bangs, shifted their gaze on the shampoos and conditioners on the shower shelf. She decided to use a lovely strawberry scented one that smelt just like Ruby.

* * *

Ruby looked at herself in her full length mirror on the wall in her room. It was a tradition for the baseball team to wear their jersey whenever they had a home game and she was sticking to it. A long white jersey, falling past her waist, greeted her. Along with black shorts and nike flip flops; white socks covering her feet.

"I said I'll help you clean up after the game, Jasper," Ruby mumbled loud enough for her friend on speaker phone.

When she was satisfied with her clothing she walked away to her dresser and grabbed a black hair tie. She lazily pulled her curly locks into a high ponytail; looking around the room for her duffle bag.

Jasper grunted, the sound of shuffling was heard on the other line. "I know; it's just that Amethyst totally dipped when I confronted her about cleaning with me, asshole,"

"Oh yeah," Ruby spoke eagerly. "What did they do when you caught them in bed together?" She couldn't lie; she was dying to know what kind of excuse her purple friend had made up.

Jasper scoffed. "When I barged in Pearl totally freaked out and ran past me; she took my blankets with her might I add,"

"Wow," Ruby chuckled; not noticing her bedroom door open.

The orange girl growled over the line. "Not funny Rub's…Amethyst didn't even care, honestly, she just got dressed like she wasn't just fucking Pearl in my bed, my bed!" She was getting worked up far too early, Ruby noted. "I looked at her for an explanation and she said; what? I told you we'd find somewhere else,"

Ruby broke into a fit of laughter; holding the side of her stomach to ease the pain. "Oh w-" She looked up to see Sapphire standing in her door; nervous.

She had somehow found a pink cotton robe to wear from her bathroom closet it seemed. Her old cloths were folded nicely under her left arm; the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo drifted to her nose. Long blue hair was visibly wet, falling down Sapphire's shoulders in the most perfect way. Bright blue eyes were no longer hidden from concealing bangs as those were tucked behind small ears.

"…Wow," Ruby stuttered; taking in the natural beauty.

Jasper replied. "I know; she's unbelievable I swear I'm going to get her back,"

Ruby nodded, forgetting that her friend couldn't see her. Sapphire, blushing softly, smiled at the welcome reaction. She pointed to her cloths silently; not wanting Jasper to hear her.

"Cloths, right," Ruby snapped out of it and opened her drawer.

"You're still not dressed?" Jasper spoke. "You should be fully rested; didn't you leave the party early,"

Ruby selected a pair a denim skinny jeans and a short white sleeved shirt. "I did," She said quickly; handing the cloths to Sapphire carefully. "Do you uhm…Have any underwear to put on?" Her voice carried out to the ballerina in a whisper.

"Y-yeah," Sapphire blushed.

Just as the older girl was about to walk out Jasper spoke again.

"I'm surprised you didn't hook up with Sapphire last night,"

Ruby cursed under her breath when Sapphire froze halfway in the doorway. The older girl turned around with an eyebrow raised; expecting an explanation.

Ruby shook her head to deny it all. "I-I don't know what you mean," She coughed; wishing her friend would just drop it.

"Dude, stop being modest," Jasper chuckled. "You need to step up your game and just do it already. She obviously likes you; I bet she could bend in all the right places if you two e-"

The red girl grabbed her phone; face set aflame. "I have to go, Jasper, I'm going to be late," She said furiously. "I'll see you at school; bye!" Her thumb pressed the end button.

She tossed her phone on the bed angrily as she slowly faced the older girl. Ruby took in her usual stoic face, nervously.

"Th-that…I wasn't," She huffed. "Jasper and Amethyst just really want us to get together…I-I've never told them about anything between us so they've been trying to get involved; I'm sorry,"

Sapphire nodded slowly. "It's fine; I know you're not like that, but Jasper's not wrong,"

"Wha-" The red girl frowned.

"I'm, very, flexible," Sapphire winked; turning around on her heal as she walked out of the room with a new sway in her hips.

Ruby gulped.


	8. The Game

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 8: The Game**

Ruby parked her car on the far side of the school. Turning the engine off and grabbing her keys, she glanced at the girl in her passenger seat.

"Are you going to my game tonight?" Ruby asked; leaning her arm on the armrest. "I'm kind of nervous; I know I've been doing some ballet moves but I'm still worried. What if—"

Sapphire placed her finger on the red girls lips; silencing her. "You're going to be fine and I'll be cheering for you every step of the way," Her lips brushed against Ruby's in a soft kiss.

Ruby pulled away with a soft smack of their lips. "I love doing that," Her head tilted as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Me too but," Sapphire pulled away with a giggle. "We have to get to class in two minutes; but how about I make you a deal,"

The baseball player un puckered her lips. "I'm listening."

"If you guys win tonight I'll stop by your house and I'll cook for you this time," The ballerina said with a soft smile. "You may make the best pancakes in town but I make the meanest apple pie," She winked.

Ruby grinned. "Alright cool; I guess I'll see you after school—or you know, if you want to make out during lunch you can just text me," She suggested slyly.

"Goodbye Ruby," Sapphire smirked; leaving the car but not before kissing her chastely.

Ruby smiled; watching the older girl walk towards the school.

* * *

"You're going to help me clean my house or this friendship is over," Jasper growled; glaring at Amethyst as she took her seat in class.

Amethyst sat in the desk next to her. "It's not that serious Jasper—"

"Not that serious!" Jasper lowered her voice when people looked at them. "You were fucking her in my bed; I forgave the time in my pool, I forgave you the time on my couch but you went too far by bringing it to  _my_ bedroom," She scoffed; crossing her arms as she leaned back into her chair.

Ruby bit her lip; standing in front of her friends. "Amethyst she's right; you've done a lot of foolish things in the past but this isn't cool. She's willing to forgive you and all you have to do is help us clean after school,"

"…" Amethyst looked away.

Ruby sighed; placing both hands on the purple girl's desk. "Okay how about this; you help us clean her house before the game,"

"What's the other choice?" Her friend asked after a moment of silence passed.

"There is none," Ruby deadpanned. "You're helping us even if we have to drag you with us."

Jasper nodded. "Hell yeah,"

As the warning bell rang Sapphire walked into the classroom behind her friends; Pearl, Rose and Lapis. Pearl blushed as she briskly walked past the trio when she saw Jasper scowling at her. Ruby would have laughed but she was too busy watching the shorter girl of the group; not noticing Lapis watching her.

Sapphire gave her a small smile; brushing her arm against hers as she walked behind her.

"What was she looking at?"

Ruby looked up to see Jasper frowning. "Who…?" She hesitated.

"Pearl," Jasper mumbled; not noticing the shorter girl sigh in relief. "She better give me my blankets back,"

Ruby laughed at that. "She's too embarrassed," She gave them each a quick handshake. "I'm going to my seat before I get yelled at again; I'll see you guys later,"

They mumbled their goodbye's as Ruby took her seat in the back next to Rose. Just as she sat down the bell rang and their teacher walked in. Ruby pulled out her notebook and pen as the teacher began writing notes; she copied them quickly.

"Hey,"

She glanced at Rose. "Hey Q," She laughed when Rose squealed. "Are you going to my game tonight?"

"Of course," Rose smiled; lowering her voice to a hushed whisper. "And thanks for taking Sapphire home with you the other night; her parents would have freaked if they saw her like that,"

Ruby nodded. "Don't worry about it,"

"You're a good person you know that?" Rose spoke honestly. "I know a lot of people compare you to your friends but you're nothing like them,"

The baseball player stopped taking notes and looked at the older girl. "Did—did Greg tell you anything?"

"…" Rose said nothing.

Ruby gasped, dropping her pen. "He did, didn't he?" She hissed lowly.

"I'm sorry," Rose sighed. "But I was curious and he told me about how much you like her and it's—you're so adorable," She settled.

Ruby leaned into her chair with a blush.

"You are," Rose giggled. "I was going to ask Sapphire about it but I thought I might speak to you first. So, are you two dating?"

"It's not my place to tell you anything, Rose." Ruby mumbled. "Sapphire is your bestfriend and you should ask her about it,"

Because the red girl had no idea herself. Sure they had made out a bunch of times but it just now occurred to her that they haven't spoken about it.

Rose nodded. "I can accept that; I'll just ask her during the game,"

"Cool," Ruby mumbled; still deep in thought.

* * *

Ruby tossed a baseball across the field to a grumpy Jasper who caught it effortlessly. School was now over and their game was going to be starting in thirty minutes. Before they went to the field Ruby and Amethyst had to go to Jasper's house and clean up the mess from the party. Thankfully the purple girl actually decided to help them; wanting to keep their friendship intact.

"Did you ever catch Peridot?" Ruby asked as she caught the ball; walking closer to her friend.

Jasper huffed; watching said green gem practice her batting. "No; she lost me in the alley," She crossed her arms. "I think I'm done with her,"

"Come on," Ruby laughed. "You always say that but the next day you two are together again,"

"I mean it this time; I'm sick of her being a bitch and catching feelings."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that Peridot wasn't the only one catching feelings.

"So who's next on your lay list?" Ruby humored her.

Jasper looked out in the stands. "I don't know, maybe I'll just lay low for a while,"

"…" Red, wide eyes; looked at the larger girl. "I think that's a good idea; maybe you just need to focus on yourself right now,"

"C-can I tell you something?"

Ruby was startled by her friends uncharacteristic shy and uneasiness. She turned to face Jasper fully; giving her a nod for her to carry on.

"I'm your bestfriend Jasper," Ruby reassured the girl. "You can tell me anything."

Jasper sighed, a soft blush covering her face. "Sapphire has actually had me thinking about—love. I-I don't like her; she's your girl," She explained when Ruby gave her a look. "…But I just remember how amazing it was that night when Peridot sneaked into my room; it was different than our other times before,"

"I can't explain it," Jasper seemed so far away as she reminisced. "But then I yelled at her two days ago and even chased her out of my house,"

Ruby didn't understand. "What exactly is the problem here? I thought you said you didn't care about her and that you don't believe in love," She crossed her arms. "Have you just changed your mind?"

"No, yes…I thought so too but then when I see her flirting with other people I don't get angry," Jasper paused. "…I get sad," She sighed. "I guess I'm just now realizing how I feel about her and it's too late. She'd never forgive me for how badly I hurt her,"

"You never know," Was the best advice Ruby could give. "I think you should take some time to understand if this is how you really feel because you don't want to risk hurting her anymore,"

Jasper smiled softly. "Thanks Ruby, and," She bit her lip; scratching the back of her neck. "Don't tell Amethyst that I've gotten soft, alright? I don't want her making fun of me,"

"Then why'd you ask me?" Ruby frowned. "How did you know I wouldn't make fun of you?"

Jasper grinned; looking a lot like her usual self. "I thought Sapphire's shirt looked familiar," The red girl blushed but didn't say anything. "…plus, I saw the way you were looking at her in class today,"

"I don't know what you mean," Ruby said playfully; suddenly hearing their coach blow a loud whistle.

"I get it," Jasper grinned as they both started walking to the dugout. "…Just don't make the same mistakes that I have, you might end up losing someone who is really important to you,"

Ruby took her advice to heart.

* * *

"Nice catch Ruby!" Rose shouted as she stood up from the bleachers. "Man she's amazing today isn't she?" She sat back down and looked to Sapphire and Pearl.

Pearl actually found herself nodding along. "I must admit, she is unusually graceful," She scratched her chin in thought. "I could have sworn when she jumped into the air she did a swirl that Rainy taught us during rehearsal," She found herself whispering.

Sapphire clapped her hands softly as she watched Ruby catch another ball and throw it to first base. Sadie caught it effortlessly and the opposing team was out before they could make it off the plate. Ruby was playing wonderfully. She was alert on the field; catching dozens of hits and managing to do it with much grace.

The ballet lessons had surely paid off wonderfully. Sapphire found herself wanting to include the baseball player in her upcoming dance recital; changing her solo into a duet.

She shook her head.

"There is no way Ruby would be up for that," She whispered to herself.

Getting the red girl to practice moves was one thing but actually performing in front of a crowd would break her string of luck.

"Sapphire do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" She was pulled from her thoughts as Rose spoke to her. "Pearl has already agreed and I thought we could use a break from that huge test we took,"

Sapphire bit her lip; recalling the promise she made to Ruby. "I have to get my clothes from Ruby's house after the game," She lied fluently. "But how about you pick me up in an hour from her house?"

"Okay no problem," Rose smiled. "Pearl and I can order some pizza or something in the time being. Maybe we can even watch a movie," She squealed; silently planning what they would do for the night.

Sapphire sighed; looking back to the field where Ruby was standing.

* * *

"Amazing game today girls," Their coach spoke loudly in the locker room as they all gathered their clothes. "And I think I speak for all of us when I say today's MVP would have to be…Ruby!"

The red girl grinned; blushing lightly as her teammates cheered loudly. Many of them ruffled her hair and patted her on the back.

Her coach looked directly at her, smiling. "Great game kid,"

"Thanks coach," She replied softly; grabbing her duffle bag.

"Now before you leave our next game will be Friday. We have practice Thursday after school but it will be light," Their coach continued. "Great game and I guess I'll see you tomorrow at practice,"

When she was finished gathering her things Ruby looked at her friends who were waiting for her by the door. She walked over to them; hands inside the front pocket of her black hoodie.

"So where we going Rub's," Amethyst wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked outside.

Ruby could see Sapphire leaning against her car from across the street. She chuckled softly and pushed the purple girl's arm off her and stepped away.

"It's a school night," Ruby tugged the strap on her bag. "I was just planning on going home and getting some sleep."

Amethyst groaned childishly. "Come on, it's only like five o'clock, let's go to hooters!" She suggested; looking to Jasper for help.

"Uhm…" Jasper also noticed the blue girl across the street. "Ruby's right Am, we need to rest for practice tomorrow. Let's you and I just go to my house and relax,"

The chubby girl frowned. "But coach said tomorrow is an easy day," She narrowed her eyes. "And why are we walking when Ruby can just drive us?"

"I only have enough gas to get home," Ruby lied through her teeth. "But we can call Rose and the others so we can all hang out Friday after the game; maybe go bowling?" She suggested.

Jasper grinned. "That sounds great!" She said overly cheerful.

"…Fine," Amethyst huffed; finally agreeing to leave it alone. "But call us when you get home so we can log onto Call of Duty and finish our game," She gave the red girl a handshake before making her way to Jasper's house across the street.

"Thanks," Ruby whispered to her large friend.

Jasper just winked at her. "I want details,"

Ruby, blushing, rolled her eyes and jogged across the street. Sapphire stepped away from her car and smiled as she approached.

"Finally," She pulled the baseball player into a tight hug. "You played a great game by the way; and you guys actually won," Sapphire whispered into black curls.

Ruby grinned as she pulled away. "Of course; I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for you to cook for me,"

Sapphire hummed. "I have to leave in an hour though; Rose wants me to stay the night at her house so she'll be picking me up later,"

"That's fine," Ruby remembered her manners and opened the door for her. "I have to get on my x-box later too before Amethyst breaks my door down."

Sapphire gasped. "Do you play Call of Duty too?"

Ruby felt her heart melt.

* * *

Sapphire walked into the kitchen and checked her apple pie in the oven. It had been baking for twenty minutes now and the smell of fresh apples and toasted edges filled her nostrils. She knew it would be finished in a matter of minutes.

Ruby had helped her slice the green apples before she got tired of Amethyst calling her phone and plugged up her game system. So while Sapphire mixed the custard Ruby sat on the couch; shouting into her head phones when someone managed to shoot her. On some occasions she actually let Sapphire take over; amazed at the pure skill she possessed when she blasted through the missions.

"It's almost finished," Sapphire said as she took her seat beside the red girl on her couch.

Ruby nodded dumbly; eyes still focused on the flat screen. "Smells good," Her thumbs worked the controller blindly; blasting another unsuspecting player.

"Who are you talking to?" Amethyst's voice traveled through her headphones.

Ruby remained calm. "My mom; she got home early and is actually cooking for once,"

"…Oh," Amethyst replied; losing interest fast when something caught her attention. "Look out!"

Sapphire watched bemused as Ruby cursed; eyes boring holes into the television screen. She smiled mischievously and leaned in closer to the girl beside her. Ruby glanced at her when their arms touched but thought nothing of it and looked back to the screen.

"Nice hit," Amethyst praised her. "But dude, has Jasper been acting strange to you?"

Long hair tickled her neck as Sapphire leaned her head on her left shoulder. Ruby found herself leaning into the touch; taking in comfort from the warmth that radiated.

Ruby returned to her game. "What do you mean weir—"

She finished with a gasp. The feeling of soft lips trailing kisses up her neck broke her train of thought.

"Watch it!" Amethyst shouted over the mic.

Ruby quickly moved her avatar out of the way as a grenade barely missed her. She found a place to take cover but that didn't stop the assault of kisses on her neck.

"…Sorry I got distracted," She felt a warm tongue give a soft flick on the sensitive skin beneath her ear. "Bu-but how is she being weird?"

"I don't know," Amethyst sighed. "I tried talking to her about Peridot and how she should get over it and sleep with someone else but she just got angry,"

Ruby was barely listening as she craned her neck; giving the girl more room to place her kisses lower. Sapphire pulled away from her neck as she let out a soft giggle; watching the controller shake in red hands.

She brought her lips to the front of Ruby's throat; kissing the skin softly once, twice before she wrapped her mouth around the skin and sucked softly.

Ruby groaned audibly. "My mom's calling me, I'll be right back," She ignored Amethyst's protest and clicked pause on her game.

She plucked her headgear off and tossed it on the table along with her remote. Sapphire squealed when she was pushed on her back; smiling up at the girl who towered above her.

"You think you're funny?" Ruby raised an eyebrow; straddling the older girl's hips with ease.

Sapphire bit her lip. "I just wanted attention," Her arms wrapped around Ruby's neck as her fingers tangled in curly hair. "I didn't slave over a hot stove for you to ignore me,"

Ruby smirked; allowing herself to be pulled down into a heated kiss. Her hands rested on either side of Sapphire's head as she put all her attention into kissing the girl beneath her.

The ballerina let out a gasp when something swept the bottom of her lip. Ruby took the advantage and slipped her tongue past parted lips; their tongue met automatically.

Ruby swallowed the low moan in Sapphire's throat as she guided her hands to rest at the ballerina's waist. Her calloused fingers hesitantly brushed the smooth skin just below her shirt. She pulled away from the kiss when the girl below her went stiff.

Breathing heavy, face probably flushed, Ruby made eye contact with her. "C…can I?" She licked her lips; looking anywhere but Sapphire's face. "I-I mean, you don't have to I g—"

Sapphire smiled shyly and placed her smaller hands above larger ones. Ruby felt her breath hitch when her hands were slowly pulled under the T-shirt Sapphire was wearing. Her hands slide across the smooth skin on a fit flat stomach. Sapphire unconsciously arched her back; pressing herself firmer against the hands that explored her.

Blue eyes remained locked on soft red as the hands moved higher on their own; Sapphire placed her own on the couch below her.

Ruby felt her finger tips brush against the underside of Sapphire's lacy bra. Lip stuck between her teeth; Sapphire anticipated the touch as the fingers began to slip under the restricting clothing.

_Ding-dong_

"Are you serious," Sapphire whispered to herself; withholding a whimper as Ruby pulled her hands from under her shirt. "…That's probably Rose," She fixed her top and smoothed out her hair.

Ruby didn't bother fixing her appearance as she rose from the couch. "Great timing she has," The sarcastic remark flowed from her lips easily as she pulled the door open. "Rose," She greeted stoically.

"Hey Ruby!" The overly cheery girl waved before taking in Ruby's flushed face, wrinkled shirt and the overly frazzled messy hair; Rose winced. "…Did I interrupt something?"

Ruby shook her head; allowing her friend to step inside. "No, I was just playing Call of Duty with Amethyst; I should probably get back to that," She went back to the couch and pulled the headphones on. "Sapphire's probably in the kitchen," Red eyes noted when the girl wasn't seen in the room.

"Alright, I'll just wait here for her," Rose sat beside her; watching the game flicker back to life.

"Ruby!" A loud voice shouted through her headphones.

The red girl winced; her ears began ringing. "What is it Amethyst?" She growled out as she started focusing on the game again.

"I was talking to you and you totally hung up," Her friend huffed. "But I forgive you; now back to Jasper,"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Are you still at her place?" She kicked her feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Jasper locked herself in the bathroom," Amethyst's voice turned soft. "She keeps saying she doesn't want to talk about it with me; saying I would just make fun of her," She sighed. "I was trying to reach you because Jasper said she left you a dozen texts; she wants you to get over here, she said you're the only one she wants to talk to,"

"The only one who will understand," Amethyst whispered to herself but Ruby heard anyway.

Rose watched silently as Ruby cursed under her breath and grabbed her phone from the table.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes," Ruby didn't wait for an answer as she turned her game off.

Sapphire caught the gist of her sentence. "Where you going?"

"Oh," Ruby stood up from the couch. "I'm going to Jasper's place; they need me for something,"

Rose also got up from her seat. "That works out perfectly since we're leaving anyway; I'll see you in class, yeah?" She smiled at Ruby.

"Of course," Ruby said; watching the girl walked outside. "Is the pie finished?" She wrapped her arms around Sapphire and pulled her closer.

The older girl giggled. "Yeah, text me later and tell me what you think," Sapphire pulled away to grab her phone from the couch.

Ruby itched in her spot. "Uhm, y'know your ballet recital is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Sapphire sighed heavily. "I've been practicing a lot and I'm going to the studio right after school to work on it some more, why?"

"Well," Ruby drew the word out; arms crossed behind her back nervously. "I was thinking of, watching, you…Dance," She tested the waters.

Sapphire smiled. "Really?" She was shocked. "I thought that wasn't your kind of thing,"

"Yeah but…you love it and you always go to my games. It's the least I can do,"

"That's so sweet, thank you," She kissed Ruby on the lips softly. "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?"

Ruby froze. 

The older girl didn't notice her discomfort. "Anyway I better go before Rose drags me out of here," Sapphire kissed her again quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow; and tell me what you think of the pie!" She called over her shoulder; closing the door behind her.

Ruby remained in the same spot. Her phone kept buzzing in her hand; probably more text messages from Jasper and Amethyst. But all she could think about was that one word.

_Girlfriend._


	9. Confessions

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

Before Ruby could even raise her hand to knock the front door was swung open. A hectic looking Amethyst sighed in relief when she saw her and ushered the red girl inside.

"About time you got here," The purple girl pulled her up the stairs.

Ruby allowed her friend to drag her through the house. After she had recovered from the shock of Sapphire addressing her in such an intimate way; Ruby drove straight to Jasper's house to see what was going on.

After skimming through the text messages she knew the gist of what was happening.

"She's in there," Her chubby friend said; pointing to the closed bathroom door inside Jasper's room.

Ruby knocked ever so softly. "...Jasper, it's me Ruby,"

The door cracked open briefly before Ruby was snatched and pulled inside by her collar. Amethyst groaned angrily when the door was shut in her face; the faint sound of the door locking reached her ears.

Amethyst scoffed; she hated not knowing what was going on.

"Jasper what-" Ruby stopped dead in her tracks.

Jasper looked awful. Her long blonde hair was frazzled, sticking in every direction, and her eyes were a light red color; Ruby could tell her friend had been crying. The normally intimidating teen was now an empty shell of her former self.

"What the hell Jasper," Ruby hissed; lowering her voice when she remembered Amethyst was just outside. "Why are you inside crying over Peridot like a loser?"

Jasper let out a weak whine and dropped to the floor. "I tried calling her to tell her how I feel but she said she wants nothing to do with me." Her friend whimpered pathetically.

The curly haired girl couldn't stand seeing her bestfriend in such a bad condition. She dropped the scowl on her face and wore a sympathetic expression; she needed to comfort her friend more now than ever.

"Jasper," Ruby sat on the floor and wrapped a comforting arm around her friend. "Come on, you care about her right?" She watched her friend nod. "Then hell, you have to fight for her and get her back,"

Jasper wiped her tears away with her forearm. "Don't you get it—I never had her in the first place,"

"Don't be crazy. She's in love with you," Ruby spoke softly. "She's probably just afraid of getting hurt again; you need to get her to trust you again,"

Jasper looked up at her hopefully. "Trust? How do I do that?" She begged silently.

"Just," Ruby shrugged as she struggled to express herself. "Be there for her as a friend before you try making moves on her,"

"Is that what you did with Sapphire?"

Ruby swallowed; helping her friend to her feet. "I guess so; to be honest I didn't do anything, I was just myself," She smiled genuinely.

Jasper hummed. "Are you guys dating now?"

"Well," Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Before she left my place to hang out with Rose she called me her girlfriend but I think it was an accident,"

Her friend grinned in a very Jasper like manner. "There are no accidents Ruby; you should talk to her and see where you two stand,"

Ruby smiled; glad to have someone to talk to about this. "I think I'll do it after I go to her ballet recital tomorrow,"

Jasper couldn't help but snicker. "I'm...I'm sorry but, what?" She choked out with a rough laugh.

Ruby crossed her arms; a deep blush rising to her face as her friend continued to snicker.

"I'm sorry but that's just funny," Jasper finished with a satisfied sigh. "Have fun with that shit; now, tell anyone about this and I'll sock you," She threatened with her fist raised to Ruby's face.

"Tell anyone about me going to a ballet recital and I'll kick your ass," Ruby responded just as fierce.

Jasper lowered her hand and grinned. "You're a good friend you know that?"

Ruby smirked; watching Jasper open the door. "I've heard that,"

Amethyst fell to the floor when the door suddenly opened. She looked at them; expecting some kind of answer.

"Oh," Ruby said calmly. "Jasper just had a  _problem_ …" She pointed to her lower body part discreetly; quickly coming up with a lie.

Jasper glared at her friend but huffed and agreed. "Uh yeah, things haven't been working down there lately," She blushed.

"That's why you got pissed when I asked about Peridot," Amethyst chuckled. "You should get that checked out man." Her gaze turned to the red girl. "As for you; confession time,"

Ruby frowned confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and fool me," Amethyst smirked. "You have a certain sparkle in your eyes,"

Ruby was baffled. "What are you talking about?" Trying to protect her secret she looked to Jasper for help.

"Don't look at me, I told you I wanted details," Jasper reminded her with a grin.

"Not you too," Ruby groaned; she thought they had a new understanding after everything they spoke about. "...fine I guess I can-"

Amethyst wrapped an arm around her neck happily. "Finally you're going to tell us about your lays! Come on and sit," She literally pushed her friend onto Jasper's bed while she and the larger girl sat on the floor.

Ruby shifted under the sudden spot light. "Well it wasn't a lay; I didn't sleep with her-"

"Yet," Jasper interrupted cheerfully.

The shorter girl bit her tongue to refrain from snapping at her. "...anyway, all we did was make out on my couch,"

"You and Sapphire?" The purple girl asked; continuing when Ruby nodded. "Was she a good kisser?" Amethyst prodded.

Ruby flushed at the memory. "Yeah really good; her lips are so full and they feel amazing against mine," She smiled dreamily.

"That's not all you did." Amethyst said matter-of-factly. "You totally ditched me on Call of Duty because you said your mom was calling you but then I remembered that she's still on France on business," She connected the dots.

Ruby swallowed thickly; she prayed for her friends to let it go.

"Ruby," Jasper said with a wide grin; watching her friend shift in her spot and look away from them. "What happened with you and Sapphire?"

The red girl merely grunted; her cheeks flushing vibrantly as she looked down at the wood floors.

"Ruby," Amethyst coaxed. "We all promised to tell each other about our flings in the beginning of the year remember?"

But Sapphire's not a fling. Ruby didn't feel comfortable telling them about an intimate moment they shared between each other. It felt like she was betraying the girls trust.

"I don't think she'd like me telling you guys this..." Ruby tried to explain.

"You can trust us to keep a secret," Amethyst said feeling betrayed. "I've trusted you with my secrets about Pearl and I..."

Ruby held her hands up in defeat. "I know, I know, I owe you guys this one story," She took a deep breath. "I was playing Call of Duty with Amethyst when all of a sudden she started leaning her head on my shoulder and being all cuddly; I didn't think anything of it so I went back to my game," She watched her friends lean in to hear the juicy gossip. "But then I felt her kissing my neck and sucking this spot under my ear-"

Amethyst hummed. "The magic spot," Her eyes went wide. "Is that why you hung up on me? To shack up with some girl,"

"She's not just some girl," Ruby scoffed. "But yeah, that is why I hung up on you. So then we started making out on the couch and after a few minutes I asked her if I could take her shirt off,"

"She just smiled at me and grabbed my hands and led them under her shirt," Ruby bit her lip. "She has the softest skin might I add,"

Amethyst motioned her to go on. "Then what?"

Ruby huffed. "Then I reached the edge of her bra but before I could do anything else Rose rung the door bell and totally cock blocked me," She folded her arms angrily.

"That sucks," Jasper laughed. "I would totally kick Rose's ass if I were you,"

Ruby shrugged. "No, I'm pretty sure I'll have another chance,"

"Someone's confident," The purple girl grinned but the frowned. "Wait a minute-why was Sapphire even at your house?"

Ruby went stiff as two pairs of eyes fell on her. Even Jasper was looking at her curiously; wanting to know the same question.

"...confession time," Amethyst said; not allowing her to go back on her word.

"Confession time," Ruby sighed, looking them straight in the eyes. "I guess I should start at the beginning...it was during the party yesterday when I saw Sapphire, drunk, with Sour Cream who was about to take advantage of her so I stepped in and pushed him to the floor. He passed out on the stairs and I took Sapphire to the second floor to get her away from the loud noise,"

She went on; avoiding her friend's curious gaze. "I tried to find an empty room but I walked in on Amethyst and Pearl," Ruby shuddered at the disturbing memory.

Amethyst chuckled; stopping when she saw Jasper glaring at her. She whispered an apology and focused back on Ruby.

"So I found another room and gave her some water. We started talking about why we can't be together when I started leaning in for a kiss; but then I started to realize that it would be wrong to take advantage of her and leaned away but she kissed me anyway,"

Jasper grinned. "I can't see Sapphire getting drunk,"

"Me either," Amethyst hummed in agreement. "So what happened after that?" She sat down Indian style with her head in her palms.

"Then...I brought her to my house because she didn't want her parents to freak out," Ruby held her hand up when they smirked at her devilishly. "I slept on the couch and she slept in my bed," She alerted them as their smirks fell. "I made her breakfast and drove her to school; so she promised if I won the game she would cook me apple pie,"

Ruby folded her arms. "That's all,"

She purposely skipped the parts where she and Sapphire kissed in the car and during breakfast. There was no way she would tell her friends  _everything_ ; especially not about how she actually did ballet.

"Well damn, you've been having the time of your life and you've been keeping it from us," Amethyst said with a grin. "I can't believe you cooked for her; you're falling hard aren't you?"

"...I am," Ruby spoke honestly; not caring what they thought anymore. "Whenever I'm around her I just feel happy; I know you guys are against romance and only like to sleep around but this is how I feel and if you don't like it th—"

"Whoa relax Rub's," Amethyst smiled. "Just because we have a problem with love doesn't mean you have to; if Sapphire makes you happy then Jasper and I better make sure to give her the big sister talk because is she hurts you," She cracked her knuckles loudly.

Ruby visibly relaxed. "Thanks, I had no idea how I was going to tell you guys. I really thought you'd tease me about being soft,"

"Oh we are," The purple gem smirked. "But I'm still happy for you," She said softly.

Jasper spoke up after a long time of being quiet. "Confession time," She got out; face red and body shaking.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Damn okay, spill the juicy details,"

Jasper took a well needed deep breath. "I think I'm in love with Peridot,"

Ruby gaped, a small smile forming on her face at her friends' confession. Amethyst was also shocked but a little more so; her eyes were wide and her jaw was slack.

"That's what Ruby and I were talking about in the bathroom; I lied about having a problem down there," Jasper looked at Amethyst nervously. "I just didn't want you to make fun of me for having these feelings,"

"Why would I do that?" Her friend frowned; hurt at the accusation.

Jasper snapped. "I don't know, Amethyst, maybe it's because the entire school thinks that we're a bunch of perverts! I mean shit," She took in her friends' startled expression. "Half of these girls don't want to get involved with us because they just think we're going to use them and then toss them,"

"I don't know about you but I want something more than a fling," Jasper looked at Ruby with a fragile smile. "I want what you and Sapphire have...and I don't know how long it will take but I will make sure Peridot can trust me again; I'll do whatever it takes," She finished confidently.

It was still for a long time; Jasper took in Amethyst's expression carefully and tried to examine it. To see what was going on inside her head.

After a while Amethyst chuckled; breaking the silence and coming to a decision. "Damn you two have gone soft; but maybe that's a good thing," She twirled her hair around her finger. "I can't say I believe in that love shit but I won't make fun of you guys for believing it," She looked up hopefully. "But we're still going to share our lays right?"

Jasper chuckled when Ruby rolled her eyes. It was as if everything they had said went in one ear and out the other with Amethyst.

"Of course we are, I'm in love not a prude," Jasper joked.

Ruby bit her lip. "I can't promise you that, if, I sleep with Sapphire that I'll tell you everything. Because it is a special moment for just me and her,"

Amethyst groaned. "Ugh fine, but tell us everything else,"

"If I feel like it," Ruby smirked; lying on her back in Jasper's bed. "I should get home," She said out of the blue.

"What? No, just stay here tonight," Jasper said. "You can take the guest room if you want and just leave in the morning to get ready for school,"

Ruby got off the bed with a nod. "Alright then," She stretched out her sore limbs.

"All these confessions have made me feel like we're drifting apart; I mean, we used to tell each other everything," Amethyst complained; also rising to her feet. "We should do something tomorrow night," She suggested hopefully.

Jasper looked at Ruby with a smirk. "Ruby has a ballet recital to go to,"

Oh no.

"WHAT?" Amethyst laughed loudly. "What is Sapphire doing to you? Where are your balls," She kept laughing. "I bet Sapphire's holding onto them for you," She let out through her fit of giggles.

Red faced, Ruby stalked to the door. "It's important to her so I'm going to support; she always goes to my games and I want to return the favor," She huffed out immaturely.

"...Wait, Pearl is in that show isn't she?" Amethyst said suddenly; all humor gone from her voice.

Ruby looked at the back of Amethyst's head. "Yeah why, you want to see her dance?" She smirked.

"..." Her friend said nothing.

Ruby rolled her eyes, amused. "Hypocrite," She scoffed playfully. "…The recital starts at five so I can drive you with me after practice,"

Amethyst nodded her appreciation. "Thanks..." She muttered shyly. "But we should all still do something,"

"Bowling," Jasper spoke when their little moment was over. "Ruby mentioned it earlier today; we can invite Rose and her friends and have a group bonding thing," She shrugged.

"Cool," Amethyst climbed down into her sleeping bag. "I'm knocking out guys; too many emotions in one hour," She explained; pulling out her phone to text none the less.

Jasper agreed with a weak nod. "I'm tired too; I'll see you at school since you'll probably be out before we wake up,"

"Yeah, goodnight guys," Ruby said as she walked out; hearing her friends mumble a sleepy goodnight.

Ruby pulled out her iPhone and opened her messages. She clicked on Sapphire's conversation and sent her an honest text; crossing her fingers that the girl would understand.

_R: I kind of told my friends about what happened between us :/_

* * *

Sapphire leaned into the comfortable couch in Rose's living room. They had currently finished watching an old movie that Rose had never seen; This Is The End. During the film her larger friend was laughing uncontrollably the entire time. Sapphire had already seen it so it didn't bother her and Pearl was too busy texting on her phone; once in a while Sapphire would see her skinny friend blush and bury her face into the screen.

"That was so funny," Rose giggled as she pulled the DVD out. "I was hoping that Emma Watson was still alive," She sat on the love seat with Pearl; leaving Sapphire stretched out on the big couch alone.

Pearl, blushing, moved away from her friend to get some space. "It was very entertaining but we need to get some sleep for tomorrow,"

"Before you do, let's fess up ladies,"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you say that?" It was such a traditional term to use.

"Ruby said whenever her friends have juicy gossip they say confession time so I feel like we should have a fess up," Rose smiled beautifully. "I don't want to steal her phrase so I renamed it,"

Pearl scoffed. "And what do we do during these 'fess ups'?"

"We spill the gossip," Pink eyes locked with nervous blue. "Like what is going on between you and Ruby?"

The shorter girl curse under her breath. She looked away from her friends with a deep blush; was it really that obvious?

Pearl gaped; she was the only one who was shocked. "You and Ruby? Really?"

"We just kissed," Sapphire fiddled with her fingers. "Like...a few times," Plus a little groping here and there.

Rose squealed. "Were you two kissing when I rang the doorbell?"

Sapphire looked away again.

"I knew it! Ruby's face was redder than usual and she looked like she wanted to kill me," She wiggles her eye brows. "I have a feeling you weren't just kissing, fess up!"

Pearl looked at her embarrassed friend. "You don't have to,"

"...no, I've wanted to get this off my chest for a while," Sapphire bit her lip; taking a deep breath before letting it out with a dreamy sigh. "Ruby is such a good kisser; her lips are so soft and she's so gentle and caring. At first I didn't want to get involved because of how Lapis feels about Ruby—"

Rose scoffed. "Lapis can't just call dibs on someone she never speaks to. Ruby doesn't even know her name,"

"That's what Ruby said," Sapphire said with a soft smile. "When I got drunk at the party I kissed her first even though she said she didn't want to take advantage of me; she was even kind enough to take me to her house and not try anything. I was a bit worried about whose house I was in but when I saw her I relaxed; she makes me feel so safe,"

Sapphire wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Then she leads me to the kitchen and I see that she cooked breakfast for me; she's an amazing cook,"

"She really did all of that?" Pearl's eyes widened. "I guess I pegged her all wrong,"

"Ruby is such a sweat heart," Rose said softly; taking in how happy her friend appeared. "So are you two dating yet?"

Sapphire bit her lip. "We haven't spoke about it yet but I'm honestly worried about what Lapis will say,"

"Fuck her," Pearl said annoyed; blushing when her friends gaped at her shocked. "I-I'm sorry but it's true! Sapphire I've never seen you so happy before, you can't let Lapis's stupid feelings get in the way of what you and Ruby have,"

Rose nodded. "And if she has a problem with it then she'll have to go through us,"

"…Maybe Ruby and I should start small," Sapphire suggested; trying to calm her friends down. "Like, just starting by telling our best friends and then leading up to it,"

"I suppose," Rose sighed. "Is that all that's going on? Just kisses and cooking for each other,"

"Well," Sapphire blushed; recalling the hands that not too long ago were groping at her stomach.

She could never forget; the feeling was itched underneath her skin. Every time she thought of it she could almost feel Ruby's hands on her.

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Fess up,"

"Before you rudely interrupted us," Sapphire sent a playful glare to Rose. "I kind of let her hands travel under my shirt and to my bra but we didn't get farther than that…" She avoided her friends' intrigued stares; surprised that shy little Sapphire would do something like that. "…her hands are so rough and strong," She bit her lip; whispering the last parts to herself.

She desperately wished that the larger girl had never stopped them.

"I guess I really have bad timing," Rose scratched her head playfully. "What about you Pearl?"

Said girl looked down at her phone. "…there is  _someone_ but I'm not ready to tell you guys about it yet, I'm sorry,"

"It's no bodies business but your own," Sapphire reminded her friend with a soft smile.

Rose agreed. "Yeah, you just tell us when you're ready," She scratched her chin. "There is nothing interesting going on with me and Greg. Just the usual van sex and him masturbating to a picture of Rainbow when he thinks I'm not around; the norm," She finished with a grin.

Usually when Rose spoke of Greg Pearl would show her distaste. But this time she looked like a person who would be genuinely disturbed by Rose's confession. It was like it didn't bother her as much as it used to.

Sapphire smiled; glad her friend was finally moving on from the past. Whoever Pearl was shacking up with was doing something right.

"Let's go to bed ladies," Rose stood from the couch. "Do you guys want to sleep in my room?" She asked.

Sapphire shook her head. "I'll take the couch; just get me a blanket, please."

"Alright; Pearl," Rose turned her hypnotizing gaze to the other girl. "You can sleep in my bed with me if you want." There was a playful tone in her voice.

Pearl didn't blush or stutter; she just calmly shook her head. "I'll stay here with Sapphire and sleep on the love seat,"

"Oh," Rose faltered slightly before smiling dissemblingly. "I guess I'll get you guys some blankets," She turned and jogged up her house stairs effortlessly.

When Rose was out of sight Sapphire looked at her friend and smiled. It seemed as if Pearl was finally over what had happened in the past. She just hoped Rose would take the rejection well.

Speaking of taking things well; Sapphire silently hoped that Ruby wouldn't be upset with her for telling her friends everything. Biting her bottom lip; she pulled out her pink iPhone and began texting her…special friend?

Before she could a message from said girl popped up; Sapphire smile.

_R: I kind of told my friends about what happened between us :/_

Sapphire, grinning widely, typed a quick message.

_S; So did I :)_


	10. The Recital

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 10: The Recital**

"I love easy practices," Jasper sighed; arms crossed behind her head as they exited the locker room. "All we did was go to the weight room and practice pitching; and it's a Thursday," She grinned. "One more day closer to Friday,"

Ruby nodded; tugging on her duffle bag. "I know, it's almost sad that the season is over tomorrow," She bit her lip.

"But that means; summer!" Amethyst cheered; wrapping an arm around the red girl. "Man I can't wait; only one more week until school is out," She grinned. "We are all hanging out every day, losers."

"I have to work," Ruby pointed out. "I got a job at Foot Locker and I start the first day of summer,"

Jasper nodded when the purple girl groaned. "Yeah and I'm working at the Trampoline Park; I need to get some extra cash so I can get a car," She looked to the red girl. "But until then can you drive me to work?"

"Yeah of course," Ruby agreed. "Your job is right next to the mall anyway; Amethyst you should get one too, I heard Cotton On is hiring,"

Amethyst let her go as they approached Ruby's car. "I could use some money and we can all still hang-out after work," She threw her hands up. "There is hope!"

"One more week kid; but I'm throwing an end of the year party for sure," Jasper said. "Anyway I'll see you losers later; have fun at the recital," She chuckled, walking in the direction of her house.

They waved at her before getting into the car. Ruby pulled out of the park and began driving to the studio; since today was a light practice she didn't think she needed to change or wash up. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, black shorts and white sneakers. Amethyst had on a plain white shirt with black pants and Nike flip flops.

"Are you sure we shouldn't dress up?" Amethyst asked; self consciously fixing her hair in the mirror. "I mean—isn't this a fancy thing?"

Ruby felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she stopped at a red light. "Nah; Sapphire said it was a casual thing and only the dancers are dressing up," She looked at her screen; she had a text from said girl.

_S: So nervous :/_

She typed a quick response as the light turned green; placing her phone back between her legs as she sped off.

_R: You'll be fine; I'm on my way now if you want to talk before the show_

A few seconds later she felt her phone vibrate again. Ruby pulled it from her legs and handed it to Amethyst in the passenger seat.

"What did Sapphire say?" She asked; keeping her eyes on the road.

Her friend looked at the screen. "She said that would be great; her dressing room is the last room on the right when we get there," Amethyst smirked. "You dirty dog, you,"

"It's not like that; she's just nervous and I'm going there to calm her down," Ruby said with her face flushed. "Just write back and say okay,"

Amethyst did as she was told; placing the phone in the cup holder. "Maybe I can 'talk to' Pearl as well if you know what I'm saying,"

Ruby sighed. "You're hopeless,"

* * *

The baseball player parked her car across the street from the dance studio. There were a lot of other cars parked on the road so they assumed that there would be a huge crowd.

Ruby walked through the front door. "I'm going to look for Sapphire," She got on her tippy toes to see above the crowd.

"Alright I'll ju—" Amethyst stopped dead in her tracks; mouth a gape.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and turned to see her friend blatantly staring at Pearl from across the hall. The skinny girl was in a skin tight white leotard with her hair pulled into an even tighter bun. Her face was covered in makeup; allowing her best facial features to pop out.

"I'm going to talk to Pearl for a second," The purple girl licked her lips as Pearl walked into her private dressing room. "Don't wait up," She didn't wait for a response as she followed the girl.

"Amethyst that—isn't a good idea," Ruby huffed; it was too late.

She was going to tell her friend that Pearl takes ballet very serious; just as much as they take baseball serious. So by Amethyst distracting the girl tonight, of all nights, would be disrespectful and just plain rude.

"I tried," Ruby pulled her phone out and followed Sapphire's directions; stopping when she made it to a secluded door. "Sapphire?" She knocked lightly. "It's me, Ruby,"

She heard a soft commotion from behind the door before it cracked open ever so slightly. Sapphire blindly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her inside; shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Sure, I'd love to come in," Ruby remarked sarcastically as she offered the girl a shy smile. "Whoa—you look…" She trailed off.

Sapphire was wearing a tight dark purple leotard with white leg warmers. Her hair was pulled into a sophisticated high pony tail; a white bow cast behind her bangs that swept to the right. For once she allowed her blue eyes to be revealed; even if it was only the right one.

"…Amazing," Ruby settled; looking at the soft touch of makeup on Sapphire's face. "How are you feeling?" She forced her eyes upward when they began to drift lower.

Sapphire shook her hands at her side; getting rid of her nerves. "I'm so nervous; the song is fine but I haven't had much time to practice my new steps," She bit her lip; being careful not to smudge her lip-gloss. "What if I mess up, what if—"

"Hey," Ruby grabbed both of her hands; looking into her soft blue ireses. "Remember what you said to me before my game; you said I'll be great and that you'll be there every step of the way, so," She smiled genuinely. "I think it's about time I returned the favor,"

Ruby spoke softer. "You're going to be amazing and I'll be cheering you on from the stands," She leaned in to kiss the other girl.

Sapphire quickly turned her cheek; feeling soft lips brush her face. "S-sorry; I'd kiss you but I can ruin my makeup," She sighed out.

There was a paused and a slight moment of hesitation. "…can I kiss you here?" Ruby placed a chaste kiss on Sapphire's neck. "Or here," She moved her kisses lower to Sapphire's collarbone.

The ballerina placed her hands on broad shoulders. "…I guess that's fine," Her response came out weakly.

Ruby pulled away from her neck with a smirk. "Get on the counter," Her voice was suddenly demanding as she released the girl completely.

Sapphire made some room by pushing her makeup container and other body products to the side. Ruby helped her up onto the counter; resting between the spread legs that called to her.

She pulled Sapphire closer by her hips; getting ready to kiss her collar again when Sapphire held her hand up to stop her. "You can't leave any visible marks or the judges will see,"

Sapphire knew that now was not the time to be messing around but she was still frustrated from the last time they fooled around. Her sexual tension mixed with her nervousness made her on edge and right now Ruby was the only one who could help her; no matter how reckless and teenage stereotypical it was.

Ruby took her previous comment to heart and lazily placed her hands on each smooth shoulder. Her eyes looked up into Sapphire's soft blue for permission. The ballerina gave a soft nod as she caught her lip between her teeth.

Without breaking eye contact; Ruby moved her fingertips to the side and began to slowly pull the leotard down at the sides until the loose fabric pooled at Sapphire's forearm.

Ruby took a deep breath and slowly trailed her eyes lower. "…Sapphire," She whimpered; taking in the perfect, blemish free, skin before her.

Sapphire was wearing a lacy purple bra that left nothing to the imagination. It held her generous breasts in a tight hold as they rose from her heavy breathing.

The older girl took in Ruby's expression; her eyes were slightly wider, mouth a gap, as she stared in awe.

Sapphire felt her confidence blossom when she faintly heard Ruby whisper 'beautiful'. "…y-you can touch them if you want," Although she spoke calm her face was smeared with stains of blue.

Ruby gulped at the sudden request; slowly peeling the bra away from what mattered most at the moment. Her eyes quickly went back up, making sure Sapphire was okay, when her breasts were fully removed; the lacy cloth falling down her slim arms.

"Sapphire," A familiar voice called through the door.

They both groaned aloud; glaring at the door where Rose's voice was coming from. Don't get them wrong, they loved the girl, but her timing was awful.

Ruby, eyes closed, placed her head above the swell of Sapphire's chest. "Ignore her," She begged; her fingers caressing the smooth skin of the older girl's flat stomach.

Sapphire took a deep breath; enjoying the feeling of those rough hands that taunted her dreams. "…I can't," She cleared her throat. "Yes Rose?"

"I need your help out here," Her friend responded breathlessly.

She opened her mouth to speak but a gasp came out instead, followed by a low moan. Ruby, in an act of boredom, had cupped her supple chest in her hands. Sapphire couldn't seem to form a sentence as she was groped and massaged by the athlete's larger hands; consuming her breasts entirely as if her hands were the perfect fit.

Ruby found herself moaning alongside the older girl as she gently fiddled with the soft skin in her hands. She remembered her friends telling her about the first time they ever played with someone's breasts before; saying that it was the best feeling in the world and that you could get girls to make a lot of sounds if you played them the right way.

At the time she could care less but now that she was in a similar position; she had to agree with them.

Sapphire filled her hands perfectly and made the cutest sounds; fueling her to go on. Ruby wanted to hear her whine and whimper as she begged her, only to find that she could only chant her name repeatedly.

"Ruby," Sapphire gasped when she felt her hard nipple's brush the palm of her hands.

The shorter girl watched in awe as Sapphire arched her back; making her breasts press tighter into her awaiting hands.

"Sapphire come on we need your help," Rose broke through their lust bubble and brought them back to the real world. "Amethyst and Pearl are arguing in front of everyone and you're the only one who can probably talk some sense into her; Pearl already told me to stay out of it when I tried," They could hear the evident pain in her words.

Ruby frowned. "I told Amethyst not to do it but does she listen, no." She hesitantly pulled away from the distracting globes and forced her eyes up. "W-we should stop them," She glanced at Sapphire's exposed chest once more before turning around fully. "A-and you should get dressed again…"

"Oh, r-right the show case," Sapphire said from behind her; pulling her clothes back into place. "I'm good now," She jumped down from the counter; steadying her suddenly shaky legs.

"…" Ruby turned around to face her; still not able to get the mental image out her mind. "Cool, you should, go," She pointed lamely to the door.

Sapphire jumped. "Right, I guess I'll see you," She said awkwardly before walking to the door.

"Yeah," Ruby whispered as the older girl opened the door; she spoke up louder before she could leave. "…after the recital I can take you to my place. I mean—I ate your pie and it was okay, I mean it wasn't bad or anything but it was good." She stuttered; feeling her cheeks set ablaze. "What I meant to say was—I have some pie left over, that you made, and I'd like for you to come over to my house and eat some with me…if you want, do you like apple pie?"

Sapphire giggled at the nervous girl. "Yes, Ruby, I like apple pie; I was the one who made it,"

"Of course, sorry," Ruby hit her head with her fist. "How can—"

"Meet me here after my dance so I can taste some of the pie, okay?" Sapphire said, putting her out of her misery. "Then we can talk." She added.

Ruby was thankful that someone brought it up. "Alright, good luck out there; I'll be watching,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

Ruby waited ten minutes before she left the dressing room; making sure her blush had completely vanished and that Rose hadn't seen her exit the room (she'd never hear the end of it). She walked to the front where Rose had spoke of the fighting to see that Sapphire was pulling a fuming Pearl away while Amethyst followed them like a dog on edge.

"Idiot," Ruby grumbled as she ran to stop her friend. "What are you doing?"

Amethyst turned her fierce glared to her but Ruby held her ground. "I'm trying to set a few things straight with Pearl,"

"Just leave; nobody wants you here!" She heard Pearl scream; trying to rip away from Sapphire's tight hold.

Ruby sighed. "Let's just calm down, buddy, you're making a scene on a very important night for them," She looked her in the eye. "You wanted to come here to cheer her on and I'm sure you're just angry right now so how about we go outside and talk about it," She said calmly.

"…" Amethyst swept on more glance to the big nosed girl; she scoffed. "…fine" She allowed Ruby to lead her outside in the parking lot.

Rose watched Ruby drag Amethyst outside with stars in her eyes, she grinned. "She's like Batman, lurking in the shadows and helping right in the nick of time," Part of her wondered why Ruby was here but she pushed it aside and hissed at the crowd. "Okay freeloaders; that's all for now so please exit the halls,"

The crowd groaned, upset that the fight was cut short.

* * *

"What happened," Ruby huffed, sitting down on the sidewalk as her friend paced back and forth. "Pacing is my thing; you only do it when you act angry but really feel like crying,"

Amethyst sniffed, proving Ruby right. "…I-I just wanted to be there for her and show her how much I care, y'know?" She finally stopped and sat across from Ruby on the black street. "But when I knocked on her door I saw how stressed she was and I offered to give her a quickie and help her out but she just got angry and started yelling at me,"

"I don't think you wanted a quickie," Ruby whispered softly; causing her friend to frown. "I saw the way you were looking at her earlier; that's the way Lars looks at Sadie in Spanish class, the way Rose looks at Greg when he sings and probably the way I look at Sapphire when—"

Amethyst clenched her fists. "I'm not in love!" She said defensively.

"Maybe not, but you still care about her," Ruby said; looking up at the stars in the darkness. "I think; you wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, tell her that you'd be supporting her from the stands and that you don't understand why but she's the only thing you think about—"

Amethyst grabbed her by the shirt collar and sneered. "You're wrong! I don't love her, I can't lover her, love doesn't exist!"

Ruby calmly placed a hand on the one that held her. "…stop comparing Pearl to your father," She saw the dam begin to crack as tears filled purple eyes. "She's not him; she won't leave you like he left your mother all those years ago…she refused to bring Rose into the argument right?"

"…so?" Amethyst asked weakly; her grip faltering.

"So," Ruby teased. "She's ready to finally move on and try something new with you—but it will only work if you're willing to try," She smiled when her friend put her down; only to pull her into a tight hug.

Amethyst cried in her arms. "Yo-you kno-know…if you tell anyone about this I-I'll bop you o-one," She stuttered through her tears.

"I know," Ruby smiled softly. "I know,"

* * *

After Amethyst finally calmed down she agreed to speak with Pearl after the showcase; hoping that she would want to see her too. They were currently sitting in the stands watching some girl named, Emerald, finish her lengthy dance. The green girl finally ended with a twirl and fell to the ground gracefully; the crowd clapped their hands and cheered.

"Eh," Ruby mumbled; clapping her hands alongside the crowd. "I've seen better," She whispered; thinking of her precious blue gem.

"Thank you Emerald for that lovely dance," Rainbow Quarts said into the microphone. "Next up we have Pearl; dancing to Swan Lake,"

Amethyst sat up straighter when the song began; watching Pearl fluently prance about on the wooden floor. Her eyes were wide as she watched amazed as Pearl spun and twirled about ever so gracefully.

"She's amazing," Amethyst whispered; watching Pearl balance on her toe and press more weight against it.

Ruby spoke softly, not taking her eyes off Pearl either. "You see Amethyst; to Pearl and Sapphire, this is baseball," She saw Pearl do a slow motion cartwheel. "They practice just as much as we do, stress over big competitions and they are in love with what they do; to them ballet is their sport. So by you interrupting Pearl, minutes before her showcase, she saw it as an act of disrespect,"

"Like I don't appreciate something she cares deeply for," Amethyst said; coming to a conclusion.

Ruby nodded. "Exactly; it's like her trying to talk to you while you're on the field or batting,"

"I'm such an idiot," Her friend confessed just as Pearl landed her finishing move. "…I have to apologize to her," She watched Pearl give a bow before running off the stage. "I'm going to follow her,"

Ruby nodded. "Alright, I'll look for you once Sapphire is finished,"

Her friend moved down the bleachers and ran out the doors and into the hall. Ruby looked back to the stage to see that she had already missed Sapphire's entrance and that she was already into her dance.

She cursed under her breath and kept her eyes glued to the older girl. The spot light was on her, making her makeup shine and glisten. Ruby could tell that she had been working hard these last few days; her leaps were graceful and her twirls were well practiced.

Her dance complemented the song well; the upbeat music connecting to her almost reckless moves. Ruby could see the judges smiling to themselves although they were supposed to remain biased.

"Man," She smiled. "I have to make her my girlfriend," Ruby averred.

* * *

After she finished talking to the judges and other scouts who were interested in her Sapphire had walked back to her dressing room. Ruby wasn't there yet so she decided to change into comfortable clothes; a white hoodie, blue jeans and her white Roshe's.

With her makeup completely wiped off, Sapphire hung her blue duffle bag on her right shoulder and left the room; only to be pulled into a tight hug.

"You were amazing!" Ruby said; placing her back on the ground as her arms rested on her waist.

Sapphire squealed when she was assaulted with kisses on her nose, face, neck and finally her lips. "Ruby!" She giggled; trying to pry the girl away from her.

"You two are so cute!"

Ruby dropped her head into Sapphire's neck with a groan. The red girl hugged Sapphire tighter and lazily looked at Rose; head still in between the older girl's neck.

"Hey Q," She mumbled.

Sapphire, face ablaze, spoke but a little bit nicer. "Hello Rose; what are you doing here?" She placed her chin atop soft curls.

"I always watch your recitals, I asked Greg to come along but this isn't his thing so I didn't force him," Rose shrugged. "And since this was the last one, I just had to see you and Pearl dance; so congratulations on getting second place," She pointed to the medal around Sapphire's neck.

Ruby held it in her hands before dropping it. "Next year she'll get first,"

"You got that right," Sapphire smirked; loving how easy Ruby's competitive nature mingled with hers.

"Rainy will love to hear that," Rose grinned. "But anyway; have you guys seen Pearl? I was supposed to drive her ho—"

Suddenly they could all hear loud giggles coming from the left. They all looked up to see Amethyst and Pearl walking around the corner; laughing hard at something. Ruby took note of the fact that Amethyst was carrying Pearl's duffle bag and third place medal in each hand as Pearl pulled on a familiar looking blue varsity jacket.

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek to stop from grinning.

"Oh," Pearl gasped when she saw them gawking. "…hey," She said effortlessly; a smile still on her face.

Amethyst handed her the medal back before looking up. "Ruby I was looking for you; I do  _not_ plan on walking home young lady,"

Ruby finally pulled away from Sapphire; holding her hand instead. "Yeah yeah,"

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Rose asked confused.

Amethyst remained cool and shrugged. "Ruby was too scared to come here alone so I tagged along," She grinned as Ruby glared at her. "I got bored halfway through it and went to pee when I ran into Pearl; she said she couldn't find you, Rose, so I offered her a ride home with me and Ruby,"

"And Sapph," Ruby added.

Her friend nodded. "And Sapphire I guess; so ya'll ready to roll out or what?"

"Oh," Rose said a little disappointed.

Ruby felt Sapphire nudge her stomach. "Oh yeah," Ruby said; drawing Rose's attention. "Do you guys all want to go bowling tomorrow night after our game or something? Jasper has been bugging me about bonding," She rolled her eyes.

"I'm game," Amethyst smirked.

Pearl nodded. "Same,"

"Okay," Rose showed them the smile that they all loved. "Tomorrow night around seven we'll go bowling; I'll text Lars, Sadie and Lapis—"

Sapphire groaned. "…can we not invite Lapis?" She said for obvious reasons.

"But then we won't have even teams," Rose added; not against not inviting the swimmer.

Ruby snapped her fingers. "Bring Peridot,"

Rose seemed like she wanted to say something but just nodded. "Peridot—yeah okay; I guess I'll see you guys then,"

They all waved and said goodnight before going their separate ways.

* * *

Ruby parked her car when she finally reached her house. After dropping Pearl and Amethyst off at their separate homes; Sapphire still wanted to take her up on that deal and eat some apple pie with her.

"Hey," She stopped Sapphire from leaving the car. "…do you remember when we were at my house and Rose interrupted us?"

Sapphire sucked her teeth at the memory. "How can I forget,"

"Yeah well; just before you left I said I'd go to your recital and you, uhm," Ruby tapped her fingers on the steering. "Called me your girlfriend…" She hesitantly looked at Sapphire.

She smiled; a soft blush on her face. "Well yeah; we kind of are dating, right?" Sapphire began to worry.

"We are," Ruby reassured. "I-I just wanted to make sure because I didn't know if it was a slip up or—"

Sapphire took her hand. "Ruby will you be my girlfriend? Just to make it official,"

"I would love to," The younger girl sighed out in a daze; kissing her girlfriend on the lips slowly before parting. "Man; I can't believe you're actually my girlfriend," She laughed softly.

Sapphire grinned. "Well I am; so how about we go inside and eat some pie because I am starving,"

"Sure," Ruby nodded.

They got out of the car and walked up to her door. Ruby pulled out her house key and opened it; letting Sapphire in before her.

"Hey Ruby," A rough yet feminine voice called from the couch.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked to her girlfriend. Ruby had her hand on the knob; eyes wide and mouth a gape as she spoke.

"Mother,"


	11. Scarlet

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 11: Scarlet**

Sapphire gasped; looking at Ruby to clarify. "This is your mother?"

The ballerina sized the woman before her up; she looked just like Ruby but maybe an older version. She had the same skin texture but her hair was wavy instead of curly like her daughters; falling short at her shoulders. Her light brown eyes differed from Ruby's intense red and she was a decent height (so maybe Ruby will grow taller).

The woman was wearing a black v-neck, her breasts literally spilling out, and baggy grey sweat pants. Her bare feet were plopped up on the coffee table.

"The one and only," The older woman said as she stood up; hands on her waist. "Has she spoken about me at all?" She asked; directing her attention to Sapphire.

Ruby scoffed, closing the door and crossing her arms. "What is there to say? I see you once in a blue moon before you vanish,"

"Aw," Her mother suddenly pulled Ruby into a tight hug; suffocating her daughter in her generous bosom. "Don't be like that gummy bear—"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow; gummy bear?

"—I cooked dinner for you and-?" She trailed off.

"Sapphire," The ballerina said with a soft smile; holding her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Miss Harris,"

She slapped Sapphire's hand away and pulled her into the hug. "No need for the formalities when you're like a daughter to me," She pulled away and looked at them both. "…you two are dating, right?"

"Mom," Ruby hissed; pulling her and Sapphire away from her mother's tight grip.

Sapphire laughed softly; a blush surely on her face. "We are dating though,"

Her mother squealed. "It's about time you found a nice girl; nice to meet you Sapphire, you can just call me Scarlet,"

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah okay,"

"So where have you two been?" Scarlet settled back on the couch. "Last time I checked, you should have gotten home from practice by now gummy bear,"

Ruby folded her arms. "Stop calling me that; Sapphire had a ballet recital so I decided to watch,"

Scarlet snickered childishly. "You went to a ballet recital?"

Ruby growled, fist clenched at her side. "So what if I did?"

"You hate ballet," Scarlet said indefinitely.

"How would you know," The baseball player made her way to the kitchen, kicking her mother's legs out of the way. "You're never around so you can't possibly know,"

Sapphire felt a little awkward in the now tense air. She watched Ruby open the fridge and pull out the pie; her mother had a sullen expression on her face.

"I got you something," Scarlet suddenly said; a smile on her previously distraught face.

Ruby scoffed as she began cutting the pie. "Another farewell present before you leave again?" Her voice was laced with ice.

Sapphire could see Scarlet flinch briefly before she spoke up again. "Don't be like that; I know you're going to love her,"

_Her?_

"Just wait here while I go upstairs and get her," Scarlet suddenly jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Loud movements were heard above as Sapphire took an empty spot on the sofa. She smiled at her girlfriend when a slice of apple pie was placed on her lap; Ruby sat beside her with her own slice.

"Your mother seems nice," Sapphire commented, only to receive a snort from beside her. "What? You don't like her," She pried; trying to understand why Ruby treated Scarlet in such a way.

If she even dared to speak to her own mother like that, Sapphire shivered, she didn't even want to think about it.

Ruby chewed on her plastic fork. "It's not that I don't like her, I just…can't rely on her," She settled, scooping up another piece. "Look, can we not talk about this right now? You just had an amazing recital and I don't want my mother to spoil it," Her arm wrapped around Sapphire's shoulder effortlessly. "I just want to be with you right now,"

Sapphire moved in closer; resting her head on her girlfriend's chest. "I get it," She swallowed another bite. "Want to watch Friends?" She grabbed the remote to flick through channels.

"I love that show," Ruby smiled at the distraction. "Did you see the one where Phoebe takes Rachael jogging?"

Sapphire giggled at the memory. "Oh yeah; I was dying when I saw how she ran,"

The red girl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her mother returning.

"Here she is," Scarlet squealed; holding the present up high for them to see.

Ruby and Sapphire gaped; eyes wide. Her mother was holding, what appeared to be, a puppy. It had short curly white hair, unique blue/green eyes and a cute button pink nose.

"What is  _that?_ " Ruby asked with her eyebrows rose.

"This is your new bestfriend," Her mother handed the puppy over; after Ruby refused Sapphire gladly took hold of the animal. "I found her at the shelter; she was abandoned by her mother and left to fend for herself on the streets. I thought you might want her,"

Ruby scrunched her nose. "…she smells," She subconsciously shifted away from the beast.

"Oh hush," Sapphire sent her a look; kissing the puppy on her forehead. "What kind of dog is she?" Sapphire managed to place the pooch in her girlfriends lap; much to Ruby's dismay.

"She's a Chow-Chow," Scarlet said; watching her daughter interact with the small animal carefully. "They are really territorial so you have to get her used to being around people while she's young and they don't get along with children well. You should walk her everyday so she won't get cranky too,"

"Is this a gift or a new burden," Ruby mumbled; making a face at the puppy who drooled on her shirt.

Sapphire noticed the sad look on Scarlet's face.

"You should name her," Sapphire said suddenly. "Every dog has to have a name."

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe later," She literally dropped the animal on the carpet. "…but it's getting late; I should be taking you home now," She stood up and looked to her girlfriend.

"No, you have a big game tomorrow and need to get some rest," Sapphire stood up as well. "Your mother can drive me home while you relax," She suggested.

Ruby frowned. "What? No freaking way—"

"Great idea," Scarlet grabbed her keys from the coffee table. "You get some rest and I'll make sure she gets home safe,"

Sapphire kissed her girlfriend on the lips chastely. "It'll be fine; I'll see you tomorrow at my locker?"

"Okay," Ruby sighed, kissing her one more time. "Text me when you're home," When she nodded Ruby began walking to the stairs.

The puppy made a noise and galloped to the stairway, trying to reach Ruby; struggling to climb them but managing none the less.

* * *

"Turn right at the light,"

Scarlet nodded. "Alright," Her brown eyes briefly flicked to the girl next to her. "…so, how long have you and Ruby been dating?"

Sapphire scratched the back of her neck. "Well—it's kind of hard to tell. We have been acting like a couple for about a week but I just asked her out a few hours ago,"

"Really? It seems like you two have been together longer than that," The older woman commented with a sheepish grin. "But she seems happy around you so whatever you're doing; keep it up," Her voice dropped to a whisper towards the end.

Sapphire hesitated. "I—is she never happy around you?"

"She is—at least, she used to be," Scarlet sighed softly. "Ruby and I used to be really close." She smiled at the distant memory.

The ballerina bit her lip. "Did—did she start acting cold when her father died?"

"Not really," The older woman answered swiftly. "I mean, it was hard at first but that only brought us closer. Everything changed one day when I got offered a great paying job; it required me having to travel a lot. Ruby didn't want to move and switch schools so I decided to make a few business trips and be back in time to see her at night,"

"At first it was going fine but before I knew it; I was gone a lot more and I could barely recognize my own daughter, she was growing up so fast. I hired a nanny until she was old enough to stay by herself," She tightened her grip on the wheel. "One day when I got back Ruby begged me to go to one of her baseball games, I agreed. I was going to go, I swear, but work called and I had to skip."

Scarlet ran a hand through her hair. "That's when she started growing distant; every promise I made and never kept drew her further from me. I try making up to her with gifts—"

"Like the dog," Sapphire noted.

"And her car," Scarlet sighed, finding a parking spot when Sapphire's house came to view. "I try to make up for not being able to be there but I think it's too late," She smiled at the ballerina. "But that's okay; you're here to make he—"

Sapphire scowled. "I know I'm here for Ruby but there are some things that only a mother can do." Her fist clenched tightly. "I think—I think you should go to her game tomorrow night because that maybe your last chance to make things right,"

"She's already lost her father," Sapphire got out of the car. "…don't make her lose you too,"

* * *

Ruby walked into the school with her bestfriends on each side of her. Like usual, she drove them to school. But today was different; because today was their last game of the season and they had to finish strong. The whole team was wearing their white jersey along with their baseball caps; it was the only time the principle allowed them to wear headgear.

"This is our last game guys, let's win," Ruby declared, a special glint in her eyes. "This is what we've worked so hard for,"

Amethyst couldn't contain her joy; choosing to tug on her back pack and bounce frequently. "I know! It's even better because I get to play with my favorite losers," She shoved Ruby playfully.

"Yeah," Jasper smiled softly. "It'll be just like old times in middle school," They stopped when they reached the red girls locker.

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek as she put in her combination. "…confession," Her voice was so soft, for a minute she thought they didn't hear her.

"Here? Right now?" Jasper asked; looking around the filling halls. "Are you sure—"

"My mother is in town,"

She could hear her friend's breath hitch as a sudden silence engulfed them. Jasper and Amethyst each knew how she felt about her mother. Often times when they brought Scarlet up the red girl would become quiet and withdrawn from the conversation. After it occurring so many times, the strange reaction, they had each silently promised to never bring her up; in hopes of keeping Ruby happy.

But this time was different; Ruby, herself, had brought it up.

"…for how long," Jasper was the first to speak; looking down at her friend with supportive eyes.

"Don't know; probably not too long because she got me another 'gift'." Ruby scowled; withdrawing her Chemistry book. "A freaking puppy; she knows I hate dogs too," At least, she hoped her mother had the heart to even remember that.

Ruby closed her locker, only to lean against the cooling metal. "Sapphire was there too,"

Amethyst gaped. "What happened? Do they get along?"

What she really wanted to say was; were you two caught in the act and if so tell us how it went down. But even Amethyst knew that now was not the time.

Ruby scoffed. "They're like bestfriends; I think Sapphire really likes her but that's just because she doesn't know how my mother really is," Her eyes traveled down the hallway where her girlfriend was currently digging through her locker; Pearl standing beside her. "…we're dating now by the way,"

"Cool, at least there is some good news," Jasper retorted with a sheepish grin. "But seriously; put all that mother stuff behind you because we have a game and we need you."

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, so don't let this affect how you play," Her eyes softened as Ruby continued to look to the floor. "We've been working so hard to get here Ruby; you can't blow it just for some fleeting feelings about your mother when we all know she isn't going to be here tomorrow—"

"Amethyst," Jasper chastised her; giving her a sharp glare.

Ruby sighed and stood a little taller. "No, she's right; I need to get my head in the game. I can't afford being distracted right now," She watched as Pearl suddenly walked towards them. "Do you two—have a thing?" Her eyes flicked back to the approaching girl and Amethyst. "At the recital you two seemed pretty close,"

"…we maybe dating," The purple blush on her face caused two grins to spread on her friends face. "Shut up; I'll see you ladies in class," Amethyst purposely grabbed the ballerina and changed her direction; leading her away from her friends.

"Good for her," Ruby grinned. "Now I have to set you up with Peridot; has she spoken to you at all?"

Jasper huffed, arms crossed. "No she's still ignoring my calls and I think she's with someone else now. I've heard rumors about her talking to some Junior," She looked down at her friend. "Do me a solid and check up with Sapphire to see if that's true; because if it is then I have some serious butt to kick,"

"I'm on it," Ruby gave her a handshake as they parted ways. "Be good Jasper," She called over her shoulder.

* * *

_S: Just promise me that you will be there_

Sapphire typed a message out on her phone; not noticing her girlfriend sneaking up behind her. It wasn't until muscled arms wrapped around her waist to pull her close did Sapphire jump and turn around.

"Ruby," She scowled, not able to hide her smile. "I was waiting for you," She placed her phone into her pocket and kissed her girlfriend chastely. "How are you doing?"

Ruby shrugged, leaning against the lockers at her side. "Fine I guess; I'm really pumped about this game though. I've been working on this one move wh—"

"I mean about your mother," Her girlfriend stopped her; biting her lips nervously, hoping that she wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

Ruby's eyes suddenly turned dim as she looked away. "I'm used to it Sapph; by the time I get home from bowling I bet she'll already be gone,"

"…what if she watched your game? How would you feel?" Sapphire challenged.

The baseball player couldn't hide her soft grin, even if she wanted to. "When I was younger that was all I ever wanted; everyone else had a parent with them but I had a nanny. Stacy was nice, took me out for ice-cream, but it wasn't the same as it would have been with my mom," She played with her black curls. "I'm not going to lie, it'd be great if she would stay to watch but that isn't the kind of person she is and I've accepted that,"

Sapphire frowned. "Yeah bu—"

"Hey Sapphire,"

In the heat of their conversation they didn't notice Lapis walking over to them until it was too late. They both looked up; withholding groans.

"Lapis, what can I do for you?" Sapphire said, holding her book close to her chest.

The swimmer pointed to her book. "Can I borrow your notes from English? I was at the nurse that day," She sheepishly smiled.

"Oh," The ballerina frowned in surprise. "Yeah sure, hold on," She began flipping through pages in her text book until she found them. "Here,"

"Thanks so much," Lapis took the neatly folded paper and slowly began walking to her class.

Ruby blinked. "Did you see that? It's like I didn't even exist,"

"I know," Sapphire closed her book; continuing to watch her friend. "Maybe she finally got over it?"

"…or maybe she has someone else," Ruby suddenly waved her hand and raised her voice. "Hey, Lapis," When the girl in question turned around she continued. "We're going bowling tonight after the game; do you want to tag along? Everyone is going to be there,"

Lapis smiled genuinely; not the lovesick one she usually gave her. "Sure, I'll see you guys then,"

When she turned the corner Sapphire glared at her. "Why would you do that?"

"I just want to figure some things out; I owe it to Jasper," Ruby grabbed her hand. "Now; let's go to the lunch room before class starts," She clutched her stomach. "I'm starving,"

Sapphire nodded. "Fine; but you better tell me your plan on the way,"

* * *

Rose bit her lip; crossing her arms as she plopped back down into her seat. "Ruby seems so distracted; she's caught a few hits but more of them slipped right passed her," She sighed. "I wonder what's wrong,"

Lars nodded; looking away from his girlfriend on the field to Rose. "Seriously; she's been playing like this for the whole first quarter and if she keeps it up they might lose the lead,"

"She's up to bat," Sapphire said; looking around the crowd for someone in particular.

"Strike one!" The umpire shouted as Ruby missed the first pitch.

Pearl gawked. "But…Ruby never misses,"

"Something is wrong," Rose chewed on her nachos nervously. "Come on, you can do it Ruby!" She all but screamed.

If one were watching carefully they would have noticed Ruby jump a little at the outburst; thus distracting her from the ball hurling her way; missing once more.

"Strike two!"

Ruby sent her glare to Rose. Sapphire watched as the pink teen sheepishly sunk into her seat; not noticing a strange figure sit beside her until they spoke up.

"You can do it gummy bear!"

The red girl stared, wide eyes, as her mother cheered her on from the stands. She was wearing one of her father's old baseball jerseys.

It had been such a long time since her mother had went to the hop; she used to watch Ruby and her father practice years ago. But when he died she couldn't bring herself to go here. That by it-self showed how much her mother was risking to watch her play. So Ruby would put on a show.

PING

"There you go, kid!" Jasper shouted from the dugout. "The homerun hitter is back; it's time to show these losers what we're made of,"

The team cheered loudly and began practicing their batting.

* * *

Ruby chuckled, pushing her friends away as they tried to hug her. "It's no big deal guys," She said blushing as they walked to their friends across the street.

"No big deal?" Jasper frowned. "Dude, you just broke the school record for most homeruns and you're only a sophomore."

Amethyst opened her mouth to speak but only a gurgling noise came out. Jasper frowned; turning her attention to what had caused such a reaction but then did the same.

"…mom," Ruby said; used to her friends reaction. "You actually showed up,"

Scarlet nodded sheepishly; as if looking for her daughter's approval. "I said I would," Her gaze locked on her blushing friends. "Oh my goodness; Jasper and Amethyst, I haven't seen you since you were babies," She hugged them both tightly.

"Go—good to…see these—I mean you!" Jasper stuttered; looking anywhere but the cleavage in front of her face.

Amethyst also gulped. "…y-yeah," She sighed when they were released from the grip.

"Anyway…it wasn't my complete idea," Scarlet confessed, looking down at her daughter. "Sapphire was the one who suggested I come and watch,"

Ruby smiled. "Of course, she's too nice for her own good," She looked past her mother and to her girlfriend who was waiting with the others.

"So, do you want to do anything tonight? Like maybe see that cool movie," Scarlet picked her brain; snapping her fingers when it came to her. "—Straight out of Compton,"

Ruby really wanted to see that movie, she bit her lip. "Sorry—my friends and I are going bowling so I won't be home til late," She really did feel bad. "But seriously mom, thanks for being here today, it means a lot to me; knowing that I got to share this accomplishment with you," She gestured to the plaque in her right hand.

"No problem; just know that I'm proud of you," Her mother kissed her forehead briefly. "Sometimes you remind me of him; spending late nights at the hop, winning awards and that look on your face when you're up to bat. Like nothing bothers you in that moment," She grinned. "If he was here I'm sure he'd be just as proud as I am,"

Ruby blinked, forcing her tears back. "…whatever," She settled weakly.

"Yeah, whatever," Scarlet smiled, tussling her daughters curly hair. "Have fun with your friends; I'm going to be home watching Netflix. It was nice seeing you two again," She giggled at Jasper and Amethyst's failed attempt of speaking.

Scarlet walked to her car and drove off.

"…your mom is just as hot as when we were little," Jasper whimpered.

Amethyst nodded. "Now I remember why we used to hang out at your place all of the time,"

Ruby made a face and shivered. "That's just gross guys," She started walking a little bit faster to her girlfriend.

"It's true; you know how many wet dr—"

Ruby quickly covered her ears. "Shut up!" She jogged over to Sapphire and deleted the distance between them. "Hey," She uncovered her ears. "My mom told me that it was your idea to make her show up,"

Sapphire sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved but she told me about what happened in the past and I just knew how much this meant to y-"

"Thank you," Ruby stopped her, shoving her hands in her pocket. "It was nice; having her here cheering me on like that," She smiled softly. "…you're a great girlfriend,"

The older girl blushed. "I know, but aren't you going to go to the movies with her?" She shifted under Ruby's look. "…I kind of suggested that too,"

"I'd rather go bowling with you guys," She shrugged.

Sapphire was having none of it. "No, no, no. You go and spend time with your mother," She wrapped her arms around broad shoulders. "You can hang out with us at Jasper's end of the year party on Friday or even earlier if you want,"

"I don't know," Ruby considered.

Jasper walked over to them. "Spend some time with your mom man; you never know when she's going to leave again," She reassured. "We'll be fine; I'll text you if anything happens,"

"…fine," Ruby agreed, watching her friends smile. "I'll call you later," She kissed Sapphire on the lips chastely; pulling away. "And be careful; Jasper and Amethyst cheat!"

Her bestfriends grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"Mom," Ruby called, closing her front door behind her. "Mom…" She dropped her bags; sighing when silence was all she heard. "Of course she's already gone; I don't know why I expected her to stay too long,"

Ruby placed her plaque on the shelf with her other sports awards before walking towards the couch. The snow white puppy lay on the carpet; whimpering from being left alone for hours. It called out to her as Ruby picked her up; holding her close to her chest like a baby.

"She left you too, huh?" Ruby ran her finger through the puppy's matted fur. "It's okay; you get used to it," She sat down on the couch; puppy in her lap. "I'll name you…Snowflake,"

Ruby smiled when the girl reacted to the name by licking her palm. "…let's get out of here Snowflake; I want to introduce you to a few of my good friends,"

The baseball player pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Sapphire.

_R: I'm on my way to the bowling alley with Snowflake, the puppy, so save a spot for me_

She stood up; placing the small animal into her hoodie. Snowflake pawed at her collar bone lovingly as she snuggled closer to the warm skin of her owner.

Ruby felt a smile fall on her face before dropping; there was a note tapped to the coffee table. She quickly noticed her mother's sloppy handwriting as she picked it up.

Her phone beeped but she was too busy reading the letter.

_Ruby,_

_I'm so proud of you; you're growing up to be such a beautiful young lady and I'm sad that I couldn't be there for most of it. I know I'm not here now but I promise to make more time for you in the future. Watching you today just reminds me of how much I'm missing and I really want to be a part of your life again. I want to wrestle with you, watch basketball games together, teach you my cooking secretes and tell stories about your father with you._

_I want things to go back to normal between us again and I won't stop until you trust me again. And before you ask, no, I didn't forget that you hate dogs. This one just reminded me of a dog your father had when he was your age; I swear he loved that thing more than me._

_There are more stories like that for the future. I have to go back to work but I'll be back during the summer to spend time with you and get myself in order. So in the meantime, Sapphire is in charge; she really is a sweet girl so don't mess it up._

_Love you gummy bear_

Ruby carefully folded the note and slid it into her pocket. "I guess this is a start,"

Snowflake licked a stray tear on her cheek. Despite the grossness, she smiled at the animal and whipped her tears away on her sleeve. She remembered her text message and pulled her phone out.

_S: I understand; we haven't started yet so I'll put you on my team. Try to keep up_

Ruby grinned; her life wasn't perfect but it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter; it's one of my personal favorites because it goes into depth about Ruby's mother and her childhood. Plus, Chow-Chow's, that's the type of dog I want when I'm older; they are adorable. Look them up if you have the time.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think. I'll update my other stories later in the week if I have time. See you then.


	12. Bowling

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 12: Bowling**

“There is no way I’m going to be on a team with _her_ ,” Peridot snarled out viscously; glaring at the orange girl across from her.

Jasper sighed, looking at Rose who manned the machine. “Its fine, I can just sit out this game,”

“That’s fine too,” The pink woman bit her lip in thought. “But we still need another player on Sapphire’s team to make it even—“

“I can be on her team,”

Everyone turned around to see Ruby grinning at them sheepishly. Their eyes were wide with shock; not because of her sudden appearance but for a completely other reason; a cute and furry reason.

Sapphire was the first to speak; not fully surprised. “You brought the puppy with you?” She walked over to her girlfriend and took the animal from her grasp carefully.

Ruby nodded; watching fondly as the older girl rocked the dog here and there. “Yeah, she needs to get used to being around people before it’s too late and she seemed so lonely. I had no choice really,”

“She is so cute!” Rose squealed, looking at the dog over Sapphire’s shoulder. “Where did you get her and what’s her name?”

“Her name is Snowflake and she’s one of my mother’s gifts,” She mumbled contently.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. “Dude, I thought you hated dogs…and I thought you were going home to hang out with your mom tonight,” She ended softly.

“She was already gone by the time I got home,” Ruby replied nonchalantly.

Jasper growled, slamming her fist into her hand. “Man, if she wasn’t so hot I’d beat the crap out of her! She can’t keep treating our friend like th—“

“It’s fine Jasper, seriously,” Ruby said calmly. “She has a job that requires her to travel a lot but she promised that she’d do better in the summer and I think I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt. So until then; let’s bowl and have a good time,” She grinned. “We have to plan your end of the year bash for next week too,”

Jasper smiled slowly at the mention of her party. “…you’re sure you’re okay?”

“She’s fine!” Amethyst groaned. “Let’s just bowl already; Ruby you’re on Sapphire’s team,”

Ruby nodded slowly as her friends walked back to their alley. Her red eyes traveled to the score board featured above them and read the teams aloud in her head.

**Rose’s team: Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Rose**

**Sapphire’s team: Jasper, Ruby, Sapphire and Lapis**

“Okay, Jasper and Amethyst are up first,” Rose announced, spinning around in her chair beside Pearl lazily.

Amethyst stood up and grabbed a purple ball. “Wish me luck,” She winked at the skinny ballerina who, in response, blushed and gave a sharp nod.

Ruby took the empty seat beside Sapphire further away from the group. She pulled her phone out and opened her snapchat.

“Video for the snap,” Ruby pondered, aiming the camera at both of them.

Sapphire shrugged. “Sure,” She smiled softly as the video started up; holding Snowflake higher so she was also visible. “So…you never told me why you invited Lapis,” Sapphire mumbled when the recording was done; turning her attention back to the cute puppy in her lap.

“Oh yeah,” Ruby quickly finished posting the video and shoved her phone into her hoodie pocket. “She got over me so I figure she is messing around with someone else…”

Sapphire looked at her curiously. “Really; who would she mess around with?”

“…” Ruby silently roamed her eyes around their small group friends.

Her girlfriend quickly followed her gaze, only to land on Peridot who was sitting awful close to Lapis at the table diagonally behind them.

“…no way,” Sapphire whispered softly.

Ruby shrugged. “I can’t be sure but I think it’s true; they might confess it tonight too,” She watched Jasper bowl; only to get a gutter for twisting the ball too much. “They might announce it to hurt Jasper; I honestly don’t even think she knows about it, she’s too busy trying to get Peridot back,”

“What should we do?” Sapphire found herself asking.

The red girl sighed. “I think I’m going to tell Jasper, just so she won’t think I was hiding anything from her, and then I’m going to stay out of it,”

“…I guess that’s the best thing to do—“

“Ruby and Pearl are up next!” Rose shouted; breaking the couple out of their conversation.

“Guess I’m up,” Ruby leaned in closer. “Kiss for good luck?” She teased.

Sapphire smirked. “Close your eyes first,”

The red girl complied, feeling something wet flick the bottom of her lip. Her eyes shot open; coming face to face with a panting puppy. Ruby shuddered and wiped the dog drool off of her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

“So not funny,”

Sapphire giggled. “It was a little funny,”

* * *

“We win, again,” Rose sighed out happily; arms folded behind her head.

Lapis smirked playfully. “You mean you guys cheated, again,”

Rose gaped in outrage; holding her hand over her heart. “What? How did we cheat?”

“Rose. You were on the bowling team for seven years,” The swimmer deadpanned. “You even led your team to States; five years in a row!”

Rose crossed her arms over her bosom. “You guys are just sore losers.”

“Anyway,” Ruby interrupted before an argument broke loose. “I’m starving; Jasper come with me to get some food, you too Amethyst,” Her friends agreed happily; Ruby looked down at Sapphire. “You want anything, Sapph?”

The older girl nodded. “Just some buffalo wings,”

Ruby looked impressed. “You can handle spicy food like that?”

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. “I think I can manage.”

“Alright, buffalo wings it is,” She grinned; not going any further. “Anyone else…”

The rest of the group agreed on pizza so they just decided to order a whole pie. Ruby memorized their drinks before walking to the snack area with Jasper and Amethyst each beside her.

“Can I get buffalo wings, fries and a whole pizza pie?” Ruby asked.

The blonde at the register took in her order. “Okay, the pizza will be ready in ten minutes; is that okay?”

“That’s fine, thanks,” She replied.

Ruby took her recite and walked back to her friends who were leaning against the wall near the bathrooms.

Ruby held up her ticket. “Ordered the food; they said it would take about ten minutes,”

“This is getting lame,” Amethyst groaned out; leaning back against the red rope that separated the line. “It’s been an hour and I still haven’t gotten alone with Pearl,” She glanced at the skinny girl who was currently laughing at something Rose said. “Err, and I’m getting sick of Rose flirting with her! Isn’t she dating Greg?”

Ruby also looked at them. “She is but I think their either some kind of swingers or they are having problems and are taking a break; I don’t really talk to them that much,”

“Well, Pearl did have a thing with Rose that one time,” Jasper said absentmindedly.

Ruby scoffed. “What? No they didn’t,”

“Yeah, I would have remembered,” The purple girl agreed; silently hoping that it wasn’t true.

Jasper frowned. “You guys seriously forgot? That one time at Jenny’s party last year; we were walking home because Ruby didn’t have her license yet and we caught them kissing in the back of Greg’s van. But at the time she and Greg were on a break; I remember because they canceled at the last minute to play at my spring break party,”

“But that was just a kiss,” Ruby said, shrugging it off.

“Maybe so,” Jasper mumbled. “But maybe they are having problems again and Rose is looking for Pearl to be there for her like last time,”

Amethyst growled. “So Pearl is just some booty call to her? Hell no; she deserves better than that!” Her eyes were livid as she glared daggers at the back of Rose’s head.

“What is she to you?” Ruby challenged; causing both her friends to stare at her. “Is Pearl a booty call to you too or do you want something more? If she isn’t then you may as well be doing the same thing that Rose is; using her when you see fit,”

The purple girl frowned. “Do you really think that?”

“I don’t but if you don’t make your intentions clear then Pearl might get the wrong idea,” Ruby replied honestly.

Amethyst looked away.

“She’s right,” Jasper spoke up. “I think I should make myself clear with Peridot too—“

Ruby flinched. “A-about that…I think I know who she’s messing around with,”

Jasper tensed up. “…who is it?”

* * *

Lapis kissed the puppy’s forehead sweetly. “I didn’t peg Ruby for an animal person,” She looked at the green girl beside her playfully. “Want to hold her Peri?”

“Don’t call me that,” Peridot replied, glaring at the animal stretched before her. “And keep that flea bag away from me; I don’t know what it caught from Ruby,”

Sapphire bit the inside of her cheek.

“Be nice Peri, that’s Sapphire’s girlfriend now and we have to be supportive,” Lapis said; smiling at the shocked look on her bestfriend’s face. “…yeah, I knew.”

Sapphire gaped. “H-how long? A-aren’t you upset?”

“I kind of figured it out when I saw you two playing baseball together; I was on my way home when you guys caught my attention. First I thought you were still trying to put in a good word for me but then when Ruby spoke to me at the party I realized how much she cared about you,” Lapis bit her lip. “I have to admit, at first I still reached for someone who never belonged to me but somewhere along the way I met someone just as special,”

Peridot blushed deeply as dark blue eyes landed on her. “Peri helped me when I was in a bad place and over time I guess I fell for her,” Lapis grinned at Sapphire. “So I’m sorry for putting you in such an awkward situation and making you have to hide your feelings about Ruby; I hope you can forgive me,”

“…its fine,” Sapphire settled with a soft smile. “I’m just glad it didn’t mess up our friendship and I’m truly happy for you guys; you’re a cute couple,”

Lapis grinned. “Thanks,”

Peridot grumbled. “…and I guess, Ruby isn’t as bad as I thought she was,”

“Lapis!” A voice hollered loudly before Sapphire could reply.

The ballerina gulped; taking the puppy away from Lapis and backing away. Jasper was in front of the new couple within seconds. Ruby and Amethyst were pulling her arms back, trying to encumber her, but the orange girl was too strong at the moment; fueled with raw emotions and adrenaline.

“Can I help you?” Lapis spat out; eyeing the larger girl up and down.

Jasper growled. “You think you can just steal my girl and get away with it?”

“First of all, I am not your girl. You made that perfectly clear when you embarrassed me at that bonfire,” Peridot yelled just as loud; causing bystanders to look at them curiously.

“That was a mistake and I’ve apologized to you countless times!” Jasper lowered her voice. “I mean…don’t you love me?”

“I used to,” Peridot answered right on beat. “I used to think that one day you’d stop being such a dick and actually reciprocate my feelings but I was wrong. Lapis was there for me when you kicked me out of your life; even when I was confused she stuck by my side to comfort me, that’s love.”

She scoffed. “Not calling me over for sex late at night to satisfy your own needs,”

“I sure as hell didn’t hear you complaining!” Jasper shot back; quickly losing her patience. “The only thing I heard was you calling my name over and over ag—“

Peridot stopped her with a smug smile. “Lapis was better—“

“Okay that’s enough; I’m going to have to ask you all to leave,” The security guard said as she stepped between the trio. “All of you, out of here, return your shoes and leave peacefully before you’re banned.”

Jasper scoffed, ignoring the officer. “I better not see you two sluts at my party Monday,” She then turned around and walked towards the exit.

“Believe me, you won’t!” Lapis shouted to the orange girl’s retreating back. “Come on babe, let’s get out of here,” She took Peridot’s shaking hand and led her away from the gathering crowd.

The remaining five looked around at each other with blank stares.

“Well that just happened…” Rose mumbled, breaking the silence.

Ruby took her girlfriend’s hand. “We should find Jasper before she gets too far; I don’t want her walking home in this state,” Sapphire nodded in agreement. “Q, I’m going to look for Jasper but I’ll text you about the party details later; okay?”

“That’s cool; get home safe you two,” Rose watched them leave before turning to Pearl. “Guess that leaves us. How about we go to my place and have a sleep over like old times?” She winked playfully.

Pearl chuckled nervously. “A-actually my parents are expecting me and I’m kind of tired…plus Amethyst needs a ride home; right?” She smiled genuinely at the purple girl behind her.

“Yeah, that’d be great Rose,” Amethyst said, grinning arrogantly.

Rose tightened her lips. “Yeah, great”

* * *

When Ruby and Sapphire got into the red girl’s car they drove around for a few minutes looking for their friend. They found her walking down an unknown street towards her house; when Ruby pulled up beside her Jasper wasted no time and got into the back seat without saying a word. The whole ride to her house was filled with a sickly silence; nothing but the radio static hitting their ears.

“We’re here,” Ruby parked her car; turning around to look at her friend fully. “You sure you don’t want to stay at my place tonight?”

Jasper sighed softly. “No, I already embarrassed myself enough for one night; I think I should just get some sleep.”

“…” Ruby glanced at Sapphire, hesitating. “Are you sure you’re okay? I thought you really liked her but you honestly don’t seem fazed,”

“No, it hurts like a bitch but…I think I didn’t really love her but more of the idea of finally being loved in such a way. The right person will come around but I just have to wait,” Jasper opened the door. “The party is still on for Monday which is the last day of school; we should skip and get things ready for the night,”

Ruby nodded. “If you need anything just call me dude,”

“…yeah, thanks,” Jasper whispered brokenly as she exited the car and jogged up to her porch.

Ruby didn’t drive away until her friend was safely in the house.

“Should I take you home?” She asked, glancing to her right where Sapphire was petting Snowflake.

She shook her head. “Can I stay at your place tonight? I just…tonight kind of sucked and I didn’t really get to enjoy spending time with you; with the yelling an—“

“I get it,” Ruby smiled. “Just text your parents and make up a lie about where you are,”

Sapphire pulled out her phone. “Got it,”

* * *

They arrived at Ruby’s house in ten minutes. Sapphire told her parents that she’d be staying over at Rose’s house again and called the pink girl to cover for her.

“Are you hungry? Maybe I can cook you something,” Ruby offered, putting food into Snowflakes dog bowl near the door.

Sapphire shook her head. “No thanks, I already feel bad that they didn’t let you get your money back from when you ordered the food,” She giggled sweetly.

“It was Jasper’s money I’m not too worried,” Ruby replied easily. “…I hope she’s okay though; she may seem tough but even she has her moments,”

“I know, I’m happy for Lapis and Peridot but in the end someone has to get hurt,”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, but there is nothing was can do about it; that’s their business. So how about we watch any movie of your choosing while we fall asleep together on the couch? Then in the morning you can wake up to my homemade pancakes, deal?”

“Hmm,” Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and kissed her chastely. “Only if I get to help,”

Ruby grinned. “I don’t give my recipe to just anyone so you must truly be special,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucked, I feel like it did. But school is starting again for me sometime this week and yeah; back to the real world. This story is coming to a close finish and there will be one more chapter or maybe two before this is completed. Anyway hope you like this chapter and sorry for not updating a lot.
> 
> See you next time.


	13. Saturday

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 13: Saturday**

Sure to Ruby’s word, Sapphire awoke to the fresh smell of pancakes. The ballerina slowly sat up on the couch and pulled the heavy blanket away from her body; she looked down at herself. Last night Ruby had given her an old white sweatshirt and black basketball shorts to wear to sleep.

After a few hours of watching boring television series, taking pictures and a few make-out sessions the couple had fallen asleep; with Ruby’s arms wrapped around her and Sapphire resting her head on her chest. The ballerina couldn’t remember a time where she had ever slept so peacefully.

“Are you cooking without me?” Sapphire taunted as she walked into the steamy kitchen. “I thought I told you to wait,” Her arms fluently wrapped themselves around her girlfriend’s shapely waist.

Sapphire was beginning to become more comfortable around the red girl as the days progressed. She stopped blushing whenever Ruby held her hand and didn’t doubt herself when she expressed her true feelings. But some reactions were never fleeting; how she still gasped when their lips touched, the uncontrolled moans that escaped when their tongues brushed and the way her body would arch into strong exploring hands.

No, that wasn’t going away anytime soon.

“I only made one so far but you can make the eggs and bacon,” Ruby swiftly turned around, spatula in hand, and started leaning in.

Sapphire pulled back. “Morning breath…”

“I don’t care,” Ruby replied, closing the distance between them with a short sweet kiss.

The ballerina let out her trademark gasp and the pitcher settled with her usual satisfied sigh.

“Goodness, I’m going to have to start beating you away with a stick,” Sapphire grinned, pulling back from the red girl and walking to the sink to clean her hands. “So, what are the plans for today? Are you, Jasper and Amethyst going to start planning the party?”

Ruby poured more mix into the batter. “Yeah, I texted both of them while you were sleeping. I know that you and I haven’t been able to be alone like this for a while, with all that’s going on, but I think it’s my duty to make sure that Jasper is as fine as she says she is. I want to plan the party but I also want to keep an eye on her,”

“I understand,” Sapphire said softly. “I guess I would do the same if it was Pearl or Rose.”

Ruby sighed. “I still feel bad about ditching you—“

Sapphire stopped her. “You’re not ditching me; I want to help with the party too and believe it or not, I actually like your friends.”

“Really,” Ruby raised a teasing eyebrow.

The ballerina responded with a playful eye roll. “Once you get around their perverted thoughts; Jasper and Amethyst are pretty cool,”

“They are, and thanks again for understanding,” Ruby bit her bottom lip. “…but how about we hang out Sunday; if, you know, today doesn’t work out,”

Sapphire shook her head. “I have to go shopping for soccer season,”

Sapphire swore that she was almost blinded that’s how bright Ruby’s smile was.

“You play soccer, that’s awesome! During the summer I play field hockey,” Ruby grinned. “We’ll be practicing right next to each other over the summer,”

The red girl’s smile was surely contagious because Sapphire found herself grinning just as brightly. “That actually sounds really cool. I’ll have practice early in the morning then work until three; but after that I can see you,”

The baseball player smiled. “This is going to be the best summer ever,” She pressed their lips together in a soft yet exploring kiss; the cooking food long forgotten.

* * *

 

“Yo, we’re here Rub’s!” Amethyst shouted as she walked into the red girl’s house behind Jasper. “Wait a minute…I smell pancakes!” She jumped into gear and shoved the orange girl out of her way; running into the kitchen.

Jasper snarled at her retreating back with hate. “Watch it,” She collapsed on the single chair in the living room with a thump. “And get me some too!”

“They’re in the microwave,” Ruby alerted her searching friend before walking out of the kitchen with Sapphire’s hand in hers. “…hey Jasper, ready to plan this summer bash or what?”

The larger girl sighed. “Getting the booze and inviting people is easy but as you know,” Jasper glanced at Sapphire briefly. “…Greg and Rose aren’t on the best terms right now,” She continued when Sapphire remained stoic. “So it’s either we get Rose or Greg to perform to prevent them from arguing and ruining the party,”

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. “I guess we can just hire Greg and get Amethyst to play drums; we can’t get Rose because Amethyst isn’t that fond of her right now,”

“They will have to come up with songs and a track,” Jasper sighed heavily; pulling her phone out of her pocket to type. “I’m texting Greg; him and Amethyst should work on this tomorrow or get started on it tonight,”

Sapphire spoke. “Are you still going to invite Rose? I’m not against it but she might feel some type of way if you don’t invite her and not let her perform.”

“Either way she’s going to be mad,” Jasper shrugged. “She can come if she wants but I think letting Greg sing is the best thing to do; do me a favor, Ruby. If you see Lapis or Peridot, do me the pleasure of kicking them out,”

Ruby nodded softly. “Sure, but I doubt they’ll be there,” She kicked her feet up on the coffee table. “Now that everything is settled; how about we just have a chill day for once,”

Amethyst emerged from the kitchen with two plates of fluffy pancakes. “I heard that; I asked Pearl to hang with us but she’s busy,” The purple girl handed Jasper a plate before sitting on the floor. “So until then, how about we have some confessions,” She grinned mischievously.

Sapphire snuggled closer to her girlfriend on the larger couch. “I have nothing to confess; this week has been pretty boring lately,”

“Same here,” Ruby added soon after; hearing Jasper snort in agreement.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Lies, how about you tell me what happened with you too at the ballet recital?”

Twin blushes graced the new couples face as they looked anywhere but the accusing purple girl. Noticing their friends queer behavior; Jasper perked up with a raised eyebrow and Amethyst smirked.

Sapphire, face remaining calm, shrugged. “Nothing happened and if it did I’m sure it’s none of your business,” She commented with a hint of sharp ice laced in her voice; Ruby couldn’t help but shiver.

She hopped that Sapphire would never have to use that voice on her. The bitter ice of it all just didn’t do the girl any justice.

“On the contraire,” Amethyst said, holding her finger up delicately. “We all made a promise to tell each other about any fling of a relationship that we have; that includes what happens during those times,”

Ruby scoffed annoyed. “Sapphire isn’t some fling, she’s my girlfriend and I plan on keeping it that way for a while,”

Sapphire smiled softly, having to bite her lip to keep it from spreading. She was proud to have a girlfriend who actually stuck up for her even if it was against her long term friends; that said a lot about her character.

“I can respect that,” Jasper started; talking over Amethyst when she began to object. “But, can you at least answer us one question?”

When Sapphire gave her a shrug Ruby nodded. “Sure,”

“…have you guys slept together yet?”

Ruby, face scarlet red, glared at her friend. “Wh-what the hell kind of question is that? We just met a week ago!”

“She has a point,” Amethyst said as she scratched her chin. “I knew Pearl for at least a month before we started fucking,”

Sapphire flinched at the word; she always thought it was more than that and not just _fucking_. Don’t get her wrong, it sounded amazing to try one day, but it also took an emotional toll on you. To her it was more than that; not just a quick lay to get off but something to share with a loved one.

For it to be classified as just, fucking, made her sick to her stomach.

“It’s more than that you animals,” Sapphire heard Ruby whisper under her breath. “It’s the connection between you and that person that binds you together forever and I personally think it shouldn’t be taken lightly,”

Sapphire felt her heart flutter at her girlfriend’s honest confession. She had surely picked the best one out of the group; not that she was looking at the others.

“I agree,” The ballerina agreed, grinning at the soft flush spreading on Ruby’s face.

Amethyst scoffed. “You’re talking like you’re some kind of virgin,”

There was a pause.

“…what if I am?” Ruby challenged.

Jasper frowned. “There’s no way that can be true, dude. What about at the party when you were talking to those cheerleaders?”

“There is such a thing as just talking, Jasper.” Ruby rolled her eyes in aggravation. “I wanted to tell you guys but I knew you’d tease me about it so I kept it to myself; but now,” She took Sapphire’s hand in hers, feeling her squeeze back just as tight. “…now, I have someone who doesn’t tease me and only supports me. So I could care less about what you perverts think because her opinion is all that matters to me,”

Amethyst opened her mouth and then closed it. “…we didn’t know that we were such jerks to you, I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to make it seem like we’d think less of you and I can’t promise that I won’t tease you but I can tell you that it won’t change what we think of you,”

“Yeah,” Jasper agreed softly. “You’re our best friend and have helped us during our hardest times; nothing can change that,”

Ruby sighed. “Thanks, for understanding,”

Sapphire nodded in agreement.

“Okay, so you two haven’t slept together,” Jasper wiggled her eyebrows. “How far have you gotten?”

The orange girl was rewarded with a pillow to the face; curtsy of Sapphire.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Sapphire said with a smile as she opened the car door. “Walk me to my porch?”

Ruby unbuckled her seatbelt to follow. “Yeah, of course,” She turned to her friends in the back. “Hold on for a minute,”

They just nodded from the backseat as their friend jogged to catch up with her girlfriend.

After a few hours of planning the party, watching television, playing video games and eating pancakes; Sapphire’s parents called asking for her to come home. It was only seven thirty but they were all pretty tired and were satisfied with their day of relaxation. They were planning to spend the night at Jasper’s house; that way Greg could come over and then they could work on the songs earlier so they wouldn’t have too much to do tomorrow.

“I guess I won’t see you until Monday morning; we’re skipping the last day to set everything up,” Ruby said, lacing their hands together automatically to pull her closer. “I’m staying over at Jasper’s house tonight while they work on the song and I’ll be there all day tomorrow too,”

Sapphire sighed. “I wish I could hang out with you guys but I really need to get my soccer stuff; I’m going to miss you,” The ballerina rolled her eyes from under heavy bangs. “Gosh I sound like someone from those stupid romance novels,”

“Well I guess we both do because I’ll miss you too; even if it is just one day apart,” Ruby pecked plump lips briefly. “I’ll text you the entire time though, alright?”

The older girl grinned. “Mhm and don’t worry we can hang out all day at the party; you’ll pick me and Pearl up in the morning?” She asked, pulling out her house key from her purse.

“Of course, I’ll see you later,” Ruby pressed their lips together for a parting kiss.

Sapphire sighed softly; her warm breath ghosting over red lips. “Text me so I know you got there safe,”

“Alright,” Ruby said; with one more kiss she walked down the steps and to her car.

The ballerina watched from the safety of her blinds as her friends drove off. When they were out of eye sight she sighed contently and proceeded to get ready for bed.

* * *

 

“So,” Amethyst broke the silence over the soft playing car radio. “…not even oral?”

Ruby scoffed, glaring at her through the mirror. “No Amethyst; we just met a week ago and I really like her so taking things slow is the best thing to do,”

Jasper seemed to nod in agreement from the passenger seat.

“Do you think you two will ever have sex?” The purple girl asked curiously. “I mean you get enough of me and Jasper talking about it; don’t you want to experience it for yourself? It’s a great feeling dude,” She grinned.

Oh, she knew it was a great feeling. Not by experience but she could understand part of it from when she and Sapphire were in the dressing room at the ballet recital. The soft moans, hushed whimpers and spine tingling gasps; not to mention her skin.

Gosh her skin.

The way it felt so smooth against her rough palms. How her nipples hardened under her palms and the way Sapphire arched into her touch.

Ruby gulped, riding herself of such thoughts. “Of course I do, but getting to know her on an emotional level first will make it an even better experience don’t you think?” She sighed. “I mean, she’s basically the perfect person for me, sex just tends to get in the way of your thoughts; making you think you feel something when it’s just lust. I want to make sure I like Sapphire for Sapphire; not for the crazy raging hormones in my body,”

“So when the time comes I’ll be willing but if she doesn’t want to then I won’t force her,” She finished.

Amethyst huffed. “I just wanted to know how far you two got and now you’re making me feel like an animal for not taking the time to understand Pearl,”

Ruby scratched her head. “No, I’m not saying it’s bad to have sex, I’m just trying to say that it’s good to get to know the person. And you know Pearl pretty well so it’s no big deal,”

“…yeah but, maybe I should make an effort to do better,” Amethyst chuckled. “Plus, we’re running out of positions,”

Jasper yawned. “That can be a problem, but I honestly believe that sex is the basis of a healthy relationship,”

Ruby shrugged. “Everyone has different opinions,”

Jasper grinned. “Regardless, I don’t care what you guys say; one way or another I am getting drunk and laid at the party on Monday,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be up sometime next week. I felt really bad for not updating a lot so I had to post a new chapter to make it up to you guys. Thanks for the reviews and don’t worry I will be making a sequel to this story and it will be posted shortly after the final chapter is up so look out for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review; see you guys next week.


	14. Summer Bash

**Love, Baseball and Ballet**

**Chapter 14: Summer Bash**

* * *

 

“Welcome party people; this is our first ever summer bash and we have a good show planned for you tonight. We have the best music in town, best booze in the world and tonight everything is free of charge!” Greg smiled when the crowd of teens cheered loudly. “Tonight I will be performing with my good friend Amethyst,” He pointed to the purple girl on the drums.

“Yo,” She mumbled into her microphone; holding up a piece sign.

“She’s the best drummer in town so you know it’s going to rock; so kick back and relax, get drunk and let’s just have a good time! I’m going to kick this party off with an old song I wrote when I was a freshman; hope you like it,”

Greg began strumming him guitar.

**I know I'm not that tall**

**I know I'm not that smart**

**But let me drive my van into your heart**

**Let me drive my van into your heart**

Ruby groaned loudly from where she and Sapphire were leaning against the wall. “Ugh, he’s playing that stupid van song again; he always does this when he and Rose split for a while,”

“Don’t worry about that,” Jasper said from behind them; also watching the teenager perform on stage. “Pearl agreed to sing her own song towards the end that will make the crowd go crazy; but for now, let’s enjoy ourselves because school is out and summer is finally in!”

Sapphire grinned. “I can agree with that,” The ballerina grabbed both of her girlfriend’s hands suddenly. “Come dance with me,”

Ruby barely had time to trash her drink as she was pulled to the dance floor (living room). “H-hey, slow down the floor isn’t going anywhere,” She berated but smiled none the less.

**And if we look out of place**

**Well, baby, that's okay**

**I'll drive us into outer space**

**Where we can't hear what people say**

Jasper leaned against the wall; frequently sipping her cup of punch that was defiantly spiked. Her shoulders fell heavily as she watched her friends have fun; from Ruby spinning Sapphire in the cutest way, to Amethyst rocking it out on the drums and Pearl watching the purple girl with bright eyes. Even Lars and Sadie, who were on and off, seemed to be having a blast as they danced together,

Jasper couldn’t help but think that if she’d disappeared no one would notice.

She quickly shoved those thoughts out of her mind. “Damn, drinking alone is making me depressed,” She groaned out; skimming the crowd of dancing people briefly. “I came here to party and that’s what I’m going to do,” Jasper crushed her cup and made her way to the floor; dancing with anyone who’d let her.

**I know I don't have a plan**

**I'm working on that part**

**At least I've got a van**

**So let me drive my van into your heart**

* * *

 

“Where are you going?” Peridot asked, hearing the hum of a car engine on the other line. “You better not be going to Jasper’s stupid party,” She accused; sitting up on her bed.

Lapis rolled her eyes on the other end of the phone; coming to a stop at a red light. “She can’t keep us from doing anything and until I prove that she is just going to keep disrespecting you,”

“I already took care of it Lapis! Jasper hasn’t made a move to talk to me since,”

The swimmer sighed. “Look, I’m just going to talk to her. Trust me,” She tried again when there was a heavy silence. “Periiii,”

“Fine,”

Lapis threw her fist in the air in victory. “Yes!”

“Just—don’t do anything reckless, okay?” Was Peridot’s final request.

Lapis faltered; nodded firmly to herself. “I promise,” Her voice softened into a hushed whisper. “…I love you,”

She could literally hear the smile on Peridot’s face. “Love you too loser,”

* * *

 

“Alright that was our second song of the night but don’t worry there is more to come,” Greg announced; smiling at the cheers from the crowd. “Right, thanks guys, next up we have a song written by Amethyst and she herself will be performing it. So let’s kick back and listen because it’s summer baby!”

The crowd erupted with cheers.

Greg chuckled. “Alright, let it rip Amethyst,”

The purple girl clacked her drum sticks together three times.

**Maybe you’re better off with her**

**I think she’s better for you**

**I forgot how great it felt to be us,**

**Guess I got carried away**

“That’s a new one,”

Pearl jumped at the familiar voice that whispered softly in her ear. She quickly turned around, taking a step back, coming face to face with a Rose Quartz. The pink girl was smiling down at her with that charming smile that made everyone swoon. Pearl, at a time, also was smitten by that smile.

But not anymore.

“Hey Rose,” She mumbled; moving closer to the wall where they were out of Amethyst’s line of sight. “…what are you doing here?”

Rose looked slightly burned. “I just wanted to hang out with my friends; it kind of feels like you guys have been keeping me out of what’s going on in the group.”

Pearl shook her head. “Rose—no—it’s not like that and you know it,”

“Then why didn’t I hear about the party until the day of; like you guys were thinking of inviting me, or when you ditched me at the ballet recital,” Rose frowned, her lovely voice dropping to one of anger. “And why have you been acting so weird around me; you’ve been avoiding me like I have some contagious disease!”

“Because I’m not going to let you treat me like some kind of sex toy anymore!” Pearl shouted over the loud music.

**I had to use you to make me feel strong,**

**But I don’t care about that now.**

**I see a tower built out of my mistakes,**

**And it all comes crashing down.**

 “…” Rose flushed, looking around to insure that no one was listening. “I don’t—“

“You do,” Pearl growled; finally having enough. “You only want me whenever you and Greg are having problems; I thought I could be fine with that but…I’m not. I finally have someone who actually picks me first,”

Rose scoffed. “Who, Amethyst?” She laughed but nothing was amusing. “She doesn’t care about you,”

“Maybe she doesn’t; but that is my choice to make,” Pearl dropped her arms in defeat. “I still want to be friends with you Rose, I truly do, but there has to be a line drawn before I get seriously hurt…I think, I think that this summer you should take some time to be by yourself and see what it is you really need,”

“…because it’s not me,”

That being said, Pearl swiftly skimmed passed the larger girl. Not looking back; even as Rose called out to her over the music.

**Is there something I can do?**

**Is there something I can do?**

**Is there something I can do?**

**Can I make it up to you?**

* * *

 

**Isn't this such a beautiful night,**

**Whoa, we're underneath the thousand shining stars.**

**Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,**

**Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.**

Jasper wrapped her heavy arms around a slim body as the slovenly ascended up the stairs in a drunken state. The orange girl didn’t know the others name and couldn’t care less either; all she knew was that she was some senior who had come to her picking a fight but it was obvious that they had both been drinking a lot that night. So somewhere along the way they, not knowing who started it, began kissing in the kitchen before moving upstairs to Jasper’s personal room; locking the door behind them.

**Look at this place,**

**Look at your faces.**

**I've never seen you look like this before.**

**Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,**

**Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.**

“This doesn’t mean anything,” The girl beneath her said in broken gasps; clutching at Jasper’s back and clawing her nails into thick skin. “I have a girlfriend—“

Jasper threw them on the bed with a bounce. “Look, I’m pretty wasted right now so I probably won’t even remember this; let alone put a face to you. I’m just trying to get laid with no strings attached,”

The senior bit her lip.

**Look at this place,**

**Look at your faces.**

**They're shining like a thousand shining stars.**

**Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,**

“So, with that being said,” Jasper sighed, looking down at the flushed beauty. “Are you sure sleeping with me is worth the guilt of your girlfriend or whatever? Because I don’t want you bitching to me in the morning about how I took advantage of you o—“

She shook her head. “No,no, I want to do this,”

Jasper had no objections as she was pulled into the fiercest kiss she had ever been a part of.

**Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.**

**Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different.**

**Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are.**

* * *

 

“I know, I want this party to last as much as you do but all good things must come to an end,” Greg said sadly. “But, the good thing is that we have a special song being sung by our good friend Pearl! Now please be generous; she has never performed before a live audience so be nice,”

Ruby, arms wrapped around Sapphire from behind, chucking softly. “Pearl looks like she’s about to shit herself,”

Sapphire nudged her in the stomach. “Be nice,”

Everyone watched as the skinny girl nervously took the microphone in shaky hands; bringing it close to her lips. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

**Why do you have to look up to her?**

**Aside from a literal sense,**

**Don’t you know that a power that big,**

**Comes with a bigger expense?**

**And can’t you see that she’s out of control**

**And overzealous**

Ruby bumped her head to the beat. “She’s not bad,”

Sapphire hummed in agreement; watching her friend become more comfortable up on the stage.

**I’m telling you for your own good,**

**And not because I’m—**

**I can show you how to be strong,**

**In the real way**

**And I know that we can be strong,**

**In the real way,**

“So, are you staying here tonight to help Jasper clean up?” Sapphire asked as they walked into the kitchen where it was less crowded. “…where is she anyway?”

Ruby shrugged; leading her girlfriend outside where no one was there. “She said she wanted to meet some girls and I saw her going upstairs behind someone; I didn’t get to see their face though,” The younger girl sat down in a lawn chair; pulling her girlfriend to straddle her waist.

Sapphire blushed but didn’t object. “I think I’ll stay over to help you clean,”

“Why,” Ruby frowned. “You shouldn’t have to worry about that it’s—“

“My mess too,” She finished for her. “I’m part of the group now and I helped plan the party so I should have the honor of helping you clean,”

The shorter girl grinned. “…I guess that’s fair,” She leaned up to press their lips together.

**And I want to inspire you,**

**I want to be your rock,**

**And when I talk**

**It lights a fire in you**

Sapphire pulled away with a soft smack of their lips. “Okay, tomorrow is the first day of summer…what are we going to do?”

Ruby teased the skin under Sapphire’s loose shirt with the pads of her fingers. “I think it’s long overdue that we just spend the day alone together; no friends, no drama, just you and me hanging out,”

“Like a date?” Sapphire hinted playfully.

The younger girl grinned. “You bet. After I leave Jasper’s house tomorrow I’ll drop you off at home so you can shower and dress; then I’ll pick you up around five,”

“Do I have to dress a certain way?”

Ruby shook her head. “Nope, just the casual jeans and sneakers; and it’s going to be a surprise so don’t ask me where,”

“Romantic,” Sapphire snickered; running her fingers through the younger girl’s dark curls. “…I’m really glad I met you,”

“Me too, I’ve never been able to be so open with someone before,” Ruby rested her head on Sapphire’s collar bone as she spoke. “You’re smart, funny, kind and oh so beautiful,” She shook her head. “No, you probably hear that all the time; you’re stunning; no words can do you justice,”

Sapphire pulled her up by the chin. “You’re the one who words don’t give justice to,”

The ballerina leaned down to capture awaiting lips. The summer breeze was in the air as they pressed closer and kissed longer; it was a great feeling. As if there wasn’t a care in the world. They didn’t know what the world had planned for them but they knew, as long as they were together, everything would be alright.

* * *

 

Summer vacation, it was basically the end of the school year. It gave you time to relax before you began a new year with new friends and new experiences. It gives you a break from high school drama, annoying teachers and the dread of waking up before the sun; the weight of school and all its' burdens would finally be dropped. It paved the way for vacations, college visits and whatever else your heart desired. For some people summer was a time to:

**_Explore and get closer_ **

“I really liked your song last night,” Amethyst said from where she sat beside Pearl on the couch. “You looked so nervous but after a while you got comfortable; maybe you can sing more in the future,”

Pearl blushed, playing with cubby purple fingers. “I’m not that good; I was off key but your drums sounded it out, you and Greg really made it happen last night,”

“Don’t put yourself down like that; you were amazing and you know it,” She dared to peck the skinny girl on the cheek. “…I would really like for us to spend the summer together; you know, getting to know each other better. I mean the sex is great, amazing even, but I want to know more about you,”

“Me too, and I’m ready to let you in; just as long as you grant me the same wish.” Pearl bit her lip. “…I can’t take another heart break,”

Amethyst softened her gaze. “I promise that I will do everything in my way to not make that happen; I really want this to work,”

“So do I,”

**_A time to think things over and be by yourself_ **

“I didn’t even know you were at the party,” Greg mumbled.

Rose nodded. “I was only there to speak with Pearl,” She heard Greg scoff from beside her. “No…it’s not like that, we didn’t do anything; she’s pretty invested in Amethyst right now,” She kicked her feet lazily in the air from where she sat on the edge of Greg’s van. “I tried to go to her again but she refused; I kept calling her name but she just kept walking and after a while I drove back home to think things over like she suggested,”

“…and?” Greg pulled.

“And, I think that I really care about you and I don’t know where we went wrong but I have to figure myself out before I can figure us out,” Rose confessed. “I’m not telling you to wait for me because I don’t know how long it’s going to take b—“

“I’ll wait for you,” Greg interrupted; looking straight ahead when he felt her eyes on him. “I miss what we had too and I’m willing to make it work if you are; and if giving you space helps in any way then that is what I’ll do,”

Rose smiled weakly. “…thank you,” She leaned over to hesitantly hug him; she pulled away after an awkward silence. “I guess I’ll see you,”

“Yeah, take care of yourself Rose,”

**_A time for secrets_ **

“You cannot tell anyone about this; do you hear me?” The senior screeched; walking around to search for her clothes from last night. “God, if Peridot finds out she is going to—“

“Lapis, I could care less about what happens to you or your trash of a girlfriend,” Jasper huffed out, pulling her sheets closer to her chest. “So can you shut up; I have a killer headache,”

Lapis whipped around to glare at the orange girl; clad in her white cotton bra. “I mean it, keep your mouth shut, this is all your fault!”

“My fault?” Jasper scoffed. “You’re the one who came to me, you weren’t even as drunk as I was, and last night you didn’t really put Peridot’s feelings into consideration. Why did you even do it; I thought you too were in love,”

“We are, I just…I made a mistake and was blinded by booze and the thrill,” Lapis tried to fix her frazzled hair. “Please don’t tell your friends and especially don’t tell Peridot, please. It was a mistake and it will never happen again,”

Jasper ignored the pang that was sent to her heart. “I promise; but only because I owe it to Peridot not to break her heart again, no come on…I have to sneak you out so my friends won’t see you,”

**_And, a time for love_ **

“Do you know what you want to do when you graduate?”

Sapphire shook her head; causing her soft hair to tickle Ruby’s neck. “Not yet but I’m sure I’ll figure it out; what about you? Even though you’re a sophomore—or a junior now—do you know what you want to do?”

Ruby sighed; looking up at the birds sitting on the cable lines above them. “I want to play sports professionally but I should have a backup plan too I guess; but I have time to figure it out,” She pecked Sapphire through her thick bangs. “Right now I just want to be here,”

“Hmm,” Sapphire giggled; turning her neck away as Ruby trailed soft kisses up to her ear. “That tickles,”

“Sorry,” She placed one last wet kiss on the older girl’s earlobe; pulling out a groan from her. “But let’s make a promise,” Ruby said, sitting up completely on the lawn chair they were resting on.

Sapphire followed her lead. “Okay sure,”

“No matter what we decide in the future; we make sure to make room for each other,” Ruby swallowed thickly. “Even if we break up, I don’t by the way, we promise to stay friends. Because aside from being able to kiss you, you’re one of the only people who I can talk to and I’d hate to ruin that,”

Sapphire took hold of her hands. “I promise; but I plan on being with you for a while, so I hope you don’t mind the company,”

“A pretty girl all to myself; how can I be against that,” Ruby said with her signature grin.

“You’re such a charmer,” Sapphire teased.

Ruby kissed her on the lips soft and shortly. “…only for you,”

**_Summer would surely be interesting._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one; I am planning on making two more series for this story. I plan on having the sequel posted on Monday because it’s Labor Day and I don’t have school so look out for that. I have to work on Crystal Gems too; that is also ending but there will not be a sequel.
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading my story and I know we all want Ruby and Sapphire fun time but it’ll have to be put on hold so I can build up the story plot; but it will happen. Thanks for all of the suggestions, reviews, favorites and follows; it means so much to me, honest.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and I’ll see you Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my stories over from another site hope you like them.


End file.
